


Prodigal Progeny

by Processpending



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Pregnant Malcolm Bright, Team as Family, Weight Issues, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Processpending/pseuds/Processpending
Summary: While investigating a case Malcolm is attacked, leaving him with more than he and the team realizes or thought possible. As the hunt for the killer continues, not only is Malcolm and Dani's relationship put to the test, but Malcolm finds the team will do whatever it takes to protect one of their own.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 97
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know how the pilot episode of a show it kind of rough but it gets so much better as it goes, I swear to you that principle applies with this fic. It gets so much better after this opening. So. Much. Better.

“What have we got?” Malcolm wasn’t surprised when Gil called him in, Dani having left just over an hour ago to head to a scene had taken all Malcolm had not to follow then. 

“You tell me.” Gil counters and Malcolm grins, he likes a challenge. He surveys the scene before him, the warehouse hadn’t looked like much from the outside, just another abandoned building on the block until you stepped inside. The edges of the warehouse disappearing into shadows made deeper by the industrial lights directed at the work space in the center of the open space, it was clearly meant to be a lab, the area had been sanitized a perimeter delineated between where the tables filled with lab equipment and computers are and the outer edge of the floor. 

“How was he found?” Malcolm glances over at Gil, the lieutenant standing at the edge of the lighted space, watching Malcolm build his profile. He liked watching his kid work, seeing the gears turn and the light in his eyes as he pieced it together, the animation he got when he finally shared his profile.

“Patrol officer heard raised voices, came to check it out and found Dr. Matthew Keller.” Malcolm’s eyes narrow at the information, sorting it into what he’s seeing.

“Why patrol this area? Normal route?” Gil knew Malcolm was damn good at his job, but he also knew how his kid could come off when he was collecting information and abrupt was putting it nicely.

“This is a popular place for drug deals, they’ve upped patrols to try and break it up.” Malcolm nods. 

“There were two people-”  
“Obviously.” JT mutters without looking up from where he’s looking through the papers stacked on one of the tables, Dani smirks down at her notebook.

“That _worked_ here.” Malcolm finishes, undeterred by JT’s comment. He liked to think JT’s teasing was a sign of acceptance. “Two work stations. They probably handled different aspects of whatever they were working on, didn’t get along but had a professional relationship.” 

“Careful!” Edrisa appears from the dark depths of the warehouse. “Oh, Mr. Bright!” Her tone notches up a few octaves at the sight of the profiler and Malcolm swears he hears Dani snort. 

“Dr. Tanaka.” Malcolm smiles at her as she steps steps into the workspace. 

“Edrisa, please.” Even after all these years this was still their thing, she offering him to call her by her first name and then as soon as he did she would go giggly until Gil brought her back. 

“ _Edrisa,_ what have you got for me?” She twists to the side a little at her name, looking for all the world like a schoolgirl before her mind clicks over to medical examiner. 

“There are defensive wounds on his arms,” She turns Keller’s arm over, revealing deep gouges where someone had clawed at his wrist. “But what killed him was his carotid artery being severed.” Malcolm hadn’t missed the large pool of blood the victim was laying in, though from the angle he’d fallen it’d been hard to tell where the wound was.

“It’s fast, he was dead within minutes.” Edrisa muses, head tilting as she studies the body. JT mumbles something too soft for Malcolm to make out but if Edrisa catches it she doesn’t react. 

Malcolm rises, careful of the pool of blood as he moves around the body, hands hovering over the table as he acts out what he thinks happened.

“Dude playing charades now?” Gil gives JT a look, they all knew this was how Malcolm worked, admittedly it was a little odd to observe but rarely dangerous.

“There was a disagreement, something that would cost them everything, something worth killing for.” Malcolm starts, more to himself but the words carry in the open space. “Keller trusted her,”

“Her?” Gil asks, breaking Malcolm from his reverie.

“The wounds on his wrist are deep and narrow.” Malcolm reasons. “It wasn’t planned, it was spontaneous, the fear of losing something overwhelming logic. He thought he could overpower her, didn’t expect her to fight back.” Malcolm rises from where he’d been studying the body, moving to one of the workstations he begins flipping through the folders there, before moving to the next and doing the same. 

“Has anything been removed from the scene yet?” Gil casts a glance to JT and Dani who shake their heads, “No.” 

“Was he dead when the officer found him?” Malcolm whips around, pea coat billowing around him. 

“Yeah.” Gil bristles at the question, sure the officer is still in the vicinity.

“Can I borrow this?” Malcolm points to the small flashlight in Edrisa’s kit, barely waiting long enough for her to nod before he’s picking it up and striding into the dark warehouse.

“Bright!” Gil's call echoes in the darkness, his concern near deafening.

“He Sherlock Holmes now?” JT frowns at the profiler’s retreating form as Dani turns to follow him, knowing he would either find trouble, evidence or both. Dani can’t discern Malcolm’s logic and if she didn’t know better would think he was drunk from the way he wanders across the space. 

It’s when his light disappears behind a crate that she gets nervous, she knew officers had swept the place before they got there or else Edrisa wouldn’t be let in to examine the body, but it’s Bright and the kid is a walking attraction for the universe to mess with. 

She glances over her shoulder, checking for Gil only to find he's been stopped by an officer in his attempt to follow them, but the distracted glances he keeps sending in their direction tells Dani he's feeling the same anxiety that she has at Bright’s wandering nature. 

Malcolm’s light and voice precede his arrival from behind the crates, “She intended to come back, there are files over here, I’m guessing whatever she killed him over is in those.” Dani can tell Malcolm is still resisting the urge to return and go through the evidence, to get another piece to add to his profile. 

“Let us bag ‘em and then you can have them.” Dani promises. Bright grins at that and she knows he would kiss her if they weren’t at work. She’s grateful for the dark as she’s sure her affection is clear on her face and they’d agreed when they started dating they would keep it professional at work. It didn’t hurt that the agreement they signed with HR strongly encouraged the same thing.

Dani turns, headed back towards the crime scene, knowing she’d spotted the forensic team waiting for their turn when the sound of metal striking cement echoes through the warehouse, muffling Malcolm's surprised yelp. Dani whips around, Malcolm’s flashlight casting rolling shadows of light as it slides across the floor, leaving him to be swallowed by the shadows. 

Dani fights the urge to drop to her knees beside Malcolm’s crumpled form, instead she draws her gun and snatches up the flashlight, pointing it in the direction of the shadow she swore moved. The commotion drawing others attention and within moments officers are sweeping out beside her, more flashlights filling the space with light and only then does she holster her weapon and kneel next to Malcolm.

“Bright. Talk to me.” Gil’s at her side, JT sparing a concerned glance as he joins the officers in clearing the building, distantly the slam of a door is heard. Gil calls for a medic even though for all appearances Malcolm seems fine, confused, but fine.

“I’m fine?” Dani and Gil frown at the question, but there’s no blood and Malcolm just rubs at his neck, frowning. Dani's cool fingers brush his hand and hair aside while Gil angles the flashlight, any other time she would curse his penchant for suits but there, stark against the grey dress shirt is blood, the injection site still weeping.

Distantly they hear JT dressing down an officer about what it means to secure a scene and Malcolm smiles widely. “He cares.” He keeps his voice low but he looks between Gil and Dani with such pleasure that Dani just rolls her eyes while Gil shakes his head, because of course that’s what Malcolm would take out of this whole thing.

Malcolm tries to argue out of a trip to the hospital, citing that he feels fine but no one is having it. He was injected with who knows what and he’s going to get checked out. There’s a momentary panic when Malcolm remembers the files and fears they’d been taken but it seems in addition to not being able to collect the files, the assailant dropped the syringe used to stab him. 

Dani wavers between going with Malcolm to the hospital and staying to do her job. She knows Gil would understand and that makes it all the harder, because he wants to go too, it’s his kid. In the end it’s Malcolm who decides for them, compromising that he’ll go to the hospital and get tested, meeting them back at the station when he was through. Gil concedes only after Malcolm agrees that he won't sign himself out AMA, something he was prone to do.

o~O~o

It was only a few hours later that Dani gets the text Malcolm had been cleared and was headed to the precinct, grinning as he passed Gil signed papers from the doctor saying that he left with their approval. 

“You good?” Dani squeezes his hand as he passes, needing to reassure herself that he was fine, memories of when he’d been bitten by a snake and nearly died on a warehouse floor had been plaguing her since the ambulance drove away with only him inside.

“They took some blood and the initial results were fine.” That earns a _look_ from Dani and Gil which Bright knew was coming and continues without prompting. “No, really. They want me to go back in a few days to get more blood drawn, some levels were high but they said it was nothing to worry about. Have they identified what was in the syringe?” 

Gil knew this was as much concern Malcolm was going to show about what had happened in the warehouse, but it was enough to let him know that the kid was at least intrigued by whatever the doc had said, which didn’t always mean the same thing to Malcolm as it did to Gil. 

“Dropped off the file right before we got your text, thought we’d wait for you to do the honors.” Gil flips open the folder, frowning at the unfamiliar words that fill the page.

“You’re back!” Edrisa appears in the doorway and Gil swears the examiner had paid off the desk sergeant to let her know whenever Bright entered the building. 

“Yep. Doc said I’m fine.” Malcolm flashes a smile and Dani rolls her eyes. Malcolm had offered to talk to Edrisa about her infatuation, which Dani just found sweet that he was so worried about such a small thing threatening their relationship. Now she just liked to tease him about whatever Edrisa’s latest comment was, enjoying watching him struggle to respond. 

“ _Fine_ is right.” She looks him up and down, her grin only growing. 

“I can’t even.” JT looks away, cringing. 

“Edrisa.” Gil’s tone has her straightening, her smile moving closer to professional. 

“That the report for the syringe?” Edrisa’s tone holds the same excitement Malcolm gets at crime scenes as she eyes the folder Gil holds.

“You’re just in time. Maybe you can tell us what some these are.” That was all the invitation she needed before she drops into the nearest chair. “Human chorionic gonadotropin.” Gil glances up but only Edrisa seems to recognize the word but offers no commentary so he continues down the list, pausing when he sees two words he knows. “Estrogen and progesterone?” 

JT laughs, tossing his phone onto the conference table, drawing the team’s attention. “Dude, she injected you with pregnancy hormones.” Gil frowns down the table at the detective.

“Actually, he’s not wrong. Those levels do increase during pregnancy.” Edrisa offers much to JT’s chagrin. 

“You said Keller was a doctor. What kind?” Malcolm’s scanning the board even as he asks, finding it at the same time Dani responds, “Geneticist.” Malcolm nods, turning back to the table, “Where are the files, the ones that were hidden?” JT unburies the copies, the originals still in their evidence bags, passing them to the profiler who starts flipping through them excitedly.

“Keller seemed to be working with Anette Nichols, she’s an OBGYN. Claims she was home all night, husband backed her story. Said she knew him as a colleague but didn’t know anything about a warehouse or him being dead.”

“You believe her?” Gil trusted his detectives, it was part of the job, trust the people you work with.

“She didn’t seem,” JT shrugs, unable to put a name to that _feeling_ you get from some suspects. “Besides, nothing I can bring her in on.” Expectant eyes turn to Malcolm who slides the files towards himself, settling in for what he knows will be a long night. 

The night carries on, Malcolm taking notes as he pieces together his profile, though there’s hardly enough to go on. He questions JT further about his interview with Keller, but without talking to her himself it’s of little use. 

"Go home, get sleep." Gil announces, appearing in the doorway. "We're not going to get anything tonight." Gil continues when Malcolm protests. It was the tone that set Malcolm moving, he knew better than to argue with that tone if he had any hope of staying on the case.

o~O~o

Dani steps from the bathroom, body more than ready to climb into bed only to find Malcolm sitting on the edge holding a restraint in his hands like a prayer. 

"I'm...the warehouse might trigger...memories." His voice is soft, Dani's sure she would've missed it if she were walking rather than hesitating in the doorway. It had been an understanding between Malcolm and Gil: He was to stop seeing his father unless deemed _absolutely necessary_ by Gil. If he couldn't help them solve cases without his father then he didn't need to help them solve cases. 

Malcolm hates using them in front of her, the feeling that he's disappointing her, failing her, being the thing society sees him as: a monster that needs to be chained.

"If you want to go..." Malcolm can't bring himself to finish the words, to refer to her apartment as home when he so wants this to be her home; hopes that it already is to her. It's clear that he's tired, that his body is demanding rest, on nights like this he would often fight sleep, stay up and push through, only to tether himself in the light of day when she's at work and won't see. 

Without a word she crosses, kneeling before him she eases the cuff from his hands but he can't bring himself to meet her eyes. She kisses the underside of his wrist before securing the cuff, her cold fingers sending shivers up him, his mouth tugging towards a smile. Only her cold could he find reassuring. She crawls across the bed, stretching down to pull up the other strap, waiting for him to settle before she does the same, a kiss, a cuff, a shiver. 

He knows it's coming but jerks all the same when she presses her front against his side, settling in against him, her head cradled in the space where arm meets body, where she fits perfectly. The weight of the tether accompanies the feel of his arm around her shoulders, just another piece of him holding her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gil.” Silence draws out on Gil’s end at Malcolm rough voice, his kid’s normally chipper begging to come in is missing and if Gil didn’t know better he’d think Malcolm had spent the night in the bottom of a bottle.

_ 5 Weeks Later _

Malcolm relishes the feel of the cold bathroom tile against his heated cheek. He felt bad for being grateful when Dani’s phone rang, calling her in for a case, but it meant he could stop laying in bed, fighting down the nausea that keeps rolling through him.

He twitches when his phone rings, as it jitters across the bathroom floor he makes out Gil’s name; he’d brought it with him hoping it would ward off the necessity of a profiler on this case. It takes more effort than it should for Malcolm to push himself up so he abandons standing and settles for sitting. 

“Gil.” Silence draws out on Gil’s end at Malcolm rough voice, his kid’s normally chipper begging to come in is missing and if Gil didn’t know better he’d think Malcolm had spent the night in the bottom of a bottle.

“You’re sick.” Gil knows his kid will lie before he finishes asking.

“I’m fine. Got a case?” Gil ignores the throat clearing Malcolm tries to muffle. It’s too late to pretend he was just calling to check in and Gil reasons that it’s better to get eyes on him and see just how bad it is. Gil glances over to where Dani is working the scene, she hadn’t mentioned him being sick which meant it started after she left, or, he’s hiding it. Gil knew the latter was more likely having experienced the phenomenon that is a sick Malcolm Bright. 

“Yeah. We got a case.”

o~O~o

Gil is waiting for Malcolm when he arrives, using the time it takes the profiler to approach to study him. The dark smudges under his eyes look deeper, though that could be due to Malcolm looking paler than normal. Gil notes he seems unsteady, like it’s taking all his concentration to keep himself collected, moving.

Gil claps a hand onto his shoulder when Malcolm draws near, frowning at how much fabric and how little Bright there is. “Kid.” Gil sighs the word.

“I’m good. What have we got?” Malcolm pushes on, not quite pulling out of Gil’s steadying touch. Gil leads the way through the junkyard, detailing the lines of the case so far, how they’d started with one body but keep finding more.

“They went into the car alive.” Malcolm studies the scene, stepping up to the site that started the investigation, the most recent killing. Turning away from the car he notes Edrisa sliding smashed human remains from a crushed car, “Is that a pizza spatula?” The words are tight, choked.

“Actually it’s a pizza peele. Derived from the french word shove...” Malcolm swallows hard, clearly fighting to keep from throwing up but the sound of a retch escapes. “Great for retrieving smashed tissue or pepperoni-”

“Bright?” His name a warning, concern underlying Gil’s tone.

“You good?” Dani steps closer but Malcolm doesn’t notice as he stumbles away, muffling another retch with his hand. The small group watches, hanging on the spell created by silence, broken when Malcolm doubles over, bile pouring from his mouth.

“Woah!” Dani gets to Malcolm a step before Gil, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“I’m-” 

“Dude, you didn’t even flinch when a guy had no brain.” JT cuts him off, surprised to see the usually collected profiler losing it at a scene. Gil angrily slashes his hand across his throat at JT as a fresh round of puking wracks Malcolm’s body, his shoulders curling more than Gil thought possible. 

As much as he doesn’t want to, Gil glances at the mess on the ground, checking to see if Malcolm’s pills came up, if they have another problem on their hands. He’s torn between relief that there aren’t any pills and concern that the kid’s stomach is so empty it seems he’s bringing up bile.

“Just,” Malcolm takes a shuddering breath. “Just something I ate.” They ignore the way he sways, as though the slightest brush would take him to his knees.

“You haven’t eaten anything.” Gil gestures at the sick before Malcolm’s shoes, more concern than chastisement in his voice. 

“It takes between six and eight hours for food to be digested which would explain the lack of stomach contents.” Edrisa supplies, supporting Gil. The lieutenant turns to Dani, her mouth flattened into a concerned line. 

Malcolm had been alternating between his normal peckish to ravenous the past couple weeks, she’d hoped it had been another step towards him being better. It had taken months of her sleeping next to him while he wore the restraints before he was comfortable enough, before he allowed himself to trust her faith in him, and sleep without them. There were still nights he strapped in and they still remained hooked to the wall, a security blanket always in reach. Now she feared it was so much worse.

Malcolm straightens, shoving back the hair that had fallen from his hunched position, pointedly keeping his back turned toward any reminders. “Take him home.” Dani nods at Gil’s order even as Malcolm turns, a protest on his lips but the sight of Edrisa’s team still bagging the flattened corpse sees the fight swallowed down with more rising bile.

o~O~o

Dani waits until they’re in the privacy of her car before turning to Malcolm. “You ok?” To anyone else it would be a throwaway question, the kneejerk response to someone in distress, but for them it was the question Malcolm couldn’t lie to. Dani didn’t often ask it, knowing Malcolm processed, shared, differently; in his own time. Once he understood it himself.

“I don’t know.” The words scare Dani, moreseo because she knows the vulnerability that lies in them. 

“Do you want to go to the hospital? Gabrielle?” Dani knows she needs to drive, before someone notices they’re just sitting there and starts asking questions.

“Home.” The plea is clear in his eyes even if his hand didn't start trembling, something he fought not to hide from her. She holds his gaze a beat longer before starting the car, she’ll take him home and head back to work and worry every minute, but she trusts him and he wants to go home and she won’t push. For now.

He keeps it together until they make it to his loft, bolting up the stairs ahead of her Dani arrives to choked retching from the bathroom. The sounds accompany her as she gets a bottle of water and crackers she knows will go untouched but puts them on the far edge of the nightstand anyway.

Malcolm staggers from the bathroom, his surprise at finding her waiting for him pains her; of course she would wait. With gentle hands she strips him to his undershirt and boxers, waiting until he crawls in bed to kiss him and verbally remind him she loves him.

And if Malcolm texts her every couple hours, ridiculous things like telling her he likes to watch her curls spring back after pulling them down or how he longs to see her in that shimmery gold dress again or that he misses her touch even if her hands are unnaturally cold, she doesn't complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I mean I really tried and couldn't wait to give you the next chapter because I have so many plans and I want you guys to get to them. My resolve is also easily worn down by comments, which is how I lasted exactly two days before posting another chapter.   
> Thank you for reading and as always comments/kudos/emojis/random outbursts are encouraged and greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

_Four_ _weeks later..._

"You're eating." 

"Yes." Malcolm frowns at Dani's statement, too many years of not eating gracing him with a lack of embarrassment when his eating habits are pointed out.

"No, I mean _you're_ eating." In all the months they'd been dating, just over a year now though it was hard for either of them to wrap their head around, Dani had rarely seen Malcolm eat of his own accord. Usually it was at family dinners where he was forced to partake and even then Malcolm had learned the careful art of taking the smallest bites he could while moving the rest around his plate to simulate eating. Lately though, Malcolm had been venturing further from those few safe foods as well as eating closer to a normal person. Dani wasn't opposed, quite the opposite, she was happy though the seemingly sudden shift was concerning. 

"It's good to see you eat." She offers, belatedly realizing that it's more for her sake than his as she notes the lack of awkwardness that arises when his eating habits are pointed out. He smiles at her and digs back into dinner, missing the worried glance she gives him. 

Malcolm eating wasn’t the only thing concerning her about him lately, since that incident at the crime scene she noticed he’d been nauseous and puking more often than not. She’d caught him just a handful of times and knew he was trying to hide it, not wanting to worry her, fearing it would drive her away. She didn’t press, their trust was give and take and right now she was giving. He wasn’t getting scary skinny and he was eating, eating was good; maybe things were finally working out for him.

It's not long after dinner before Malcolm started shifting next to Dani on the couch, a grimace crossing his face.

"You good?" She watches him over her phone, her question pulling his attention from the book he was reading. 

"I'm fine." He frowns at her in feigned confusion, she just quirks her mouth to the side as she directs her gaze down to the hand he's pressed to his stomach. Before he can argue a pain grips him again, it had been happening on and off for a few weeks, but he'd shoved it aside figuring it was just his body protesting food as it usually did. Today though, the pains were getting worse and he was seriously starting to regret dinner, even though eating had seemed to be getting easier as of late. Dani easily plucks the book from his grasp and moves next to him, thigh to thigh she wraps her arm around his waist. "Talk to me."

"You might have been right about dinner." Malcolm tries to straighten, the cramp releasing him. 

"Alright, let's get you to bed." Though they hadn't officially moved in together yet, Dani spent most nights at Malcolm's loft. She had drawers and closet space, toothbrush and clothes, all here. She was gentle as she fastened the restraints, even after all this time he hated it and didn't fully trust himself. He was getting better, her presence, even in sleep, helped tame the terrors, more and more nights passing when he didn't have one at all, but he didn't fully trust himself even if she did. 

So tonight, like many nights she stayed over, she cuffed him in and then settled next to him her front pressed against the length of his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She slipped her hand under his nightshirt, laughing softly when he shivers and complains about cold hands. His stomach is taut and bloated under her fingers, she can feel the muscles cramp as the next pain washes over him and she tries to smooth it away.

Malcolm's moans and huffed breaths wake Dani, years of training have her alert instantly. Malcolm's fighting the restraints, his body twisting as he draws his legs up, eyes clenched tightly shut. 

"Malcolm, focus on my voice, come back to me. You're safe." Dani keeps her tone even, pushing up to her knees, careful not to hover over him but near enough to touch. Blue eyes flash open, the mouth guard spit out as his fingers fumble with the release and Dani realizes this isn't a night terror.

"Malcolm, talk to me." She's already scrambling off the bed, fingers dialing 911, cursing herself for giving and not taking all these weeks. 

"Huh...hurts." Malcolm pants the words as he tries to straighten, the cramp releasing him. 

Dani tucks the phone between her shoulder and ear, fingers replacing Malcolm's still fumbling with the release mechanisms, with a simple flick his wrists are untethered.

"911, what is your emergency?" The voice fills Dani's ear and she realizes she's not exactly sure what's wrong, but Malcolm masks pain and has an even higher tolerance for it. Dani's sure she answers, though what she tells them could have been her badge number for all she remembers. It ends with her giving his address before dropping the phone, more concerned with the writhing form before her.

Finally freed, Malcolm curled into himself, hands pressed to his stomach, knees drawn to his chest, his shoulders heaving with each breath. Dani tries to uncurl him, if only to check for wounds.

It’s when flashing lights strobe the bedroom's window does Dani feel the smallest bit of relief, the paramedics were finally there. With a promise of being right back, Dani eases Malcolm off her lap where he'd burrowed his head into her stomach, seeking her touch. She's through the door and down the stairs, throwing the lower door wide even as the buzzer sounds. She doesn't try to precede them up, the open door indication enough, though she follows right behind them, listening intently as they get his vitals and work at straightening him out. She's buttoning her jeans by the time they force his arms from his stomach, questioning eyes on the cuffs still bracelting his thin, bruised wrists.

"He has night terrors." She's going through the motions, not realizing she's pulled on shoes as she holds Malcolm's gaze, grounding him, reassuring him. She's there, she'll always be there.

The ride to the hospital is filled with Dani's voice grounding Malcolm, her murmured words broken only when she has to insist, once again, they not sedate him, that he needs to be able to wake up on his own. They aren't happy, but with the patient clearly in his own mind there's not much they can do. 

By the time they make it to the hospital the pain has ebbed, though his stomach is still tender Malcolm no longer feels like he's being eaten up on the inside. They wait for a doc, Dani standing so close to the gurney her thighs press into the side, fingers tangled with Malcolm's. 

"I'm looking for Malcolm Bright, he was brought in by ambulance." At the sound of Gil's Malcolm tilts his head up to Dani, his tired eyes accusing; she shrugs, he would want to know and would quite possibly fire them both if they tried the "ask forgiveness" approach. 

"Come in." Dani calls as soon as Gil's shoes appear outside the curtain, that's all the invitation he needs before he's ducking around it, eyes scanning Malcolm.

" _Kid."_ Malcolm smiles weakly, taking in a shuddering breath, one hand resting on his sensitive stomach. Gil doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before a doctor is pulling back the curtain, peering in.

“Mr. Bright?” The doctor that appears around the curtain looks as young as Malcolm and Dani, his black hair mussed as though he’d run his hands through it more than once already that night. At Malcolm’s tired nod the doctor continues into the small room, stepping around Gil and offering his hand.

“I’m Dr. Chase. It seems you were admitted tonight due to severe stomach pain. Are you experiencing any other symptoms?” The doctor looks up from the chart, expecting an answer only to find Malcolm shaking his head while Gil and Dani frown at him. Not a reliable patient then. 

“He’s been sick lately, nausea and puking.” Now Dr. Chase frowns down at Malcolm, taking in the already thin form. 

“Anything else you’ve forgotten to mention Mr. Bright?” Dr. Chase asks as he sets the chart at the foot of the bed before pulling on gloves.

“The stomach pains aren’t new, they just got more intense tonight. I didn’t mean to scare you.” This last is directed at Dani, Malcolm’s face craned up towards her, features drawing in.

“I knew something was wrong when you took seconds at dinner.” Dani teases, though her smile is weak. Waking up to Malcolm thrashing in pain had scared her, but they were in a hospital and everything would be fine; at least that’s what she kept telling herself. 

“I’d like to do an exam if that’s alright?” Dr. Chase waits for Malcolm to nod before he reclines the bed and folds Malcolm’s t-shirt up out of the way. “You say you’ve been experiencing this pain for a while?” Dr. Chase palpitates different parts of the stomach, frowning at what he finds.

“Just a few weeks. I thought it was just because most food doesn’t normally agree with me but it seemed to be getting better.” Malcolm keeps his eyes trained on the ceiling, Dani and Gil in his peripheral. He wasn’t overly fond of doctors, or being in such a vulnerable position, but two people he trusted most were with him, he could survive an exam.

“I’d like to do an ultrasound if that’s alright.” Without waiting for a response Dr. Chase disappears around the curtain, leaving the three to wait.

Malcolm props himself up on his elbows as he starts, “Really, I’m fine. I’m sorry to have scared both of you. You should go home, I’m sure we’ll be out of here soon. Actually, you should go to, I can call–” Malcolm offers, starting first with Gil before turning to Dani who’s already shaking her head.

“I’ll go home once I know you’re fine.” Gil pats him on the shoulder.

“I’m not leaving you here, M.” Dani says, fighting a yawn as the little sleep overrides the panicked-awakeness. Dr. Chase reappears around the curtain, a nurse in tow with a portable ultrasound machine.

“Lay back down for me Mr. Bright.” Dani feels Malcolm’s tremors begin again but he complies without comment. “This might be a bit cold.” That’s all the warning he gets before a cool gel is on his stomach, muscles contracting sending another dull cramp through him, tensing on the bed a yelp escapes.

“Malcolm?” Gil is there, hand on his shoulder, ready to step in as Malcolm tries not to breathe, fearing any further movement will reawaken the pain. 

“Page Dr. Benton.” With that the nurse is back around the curtain. 

“Something you want to tell us?” Gil forces his thoughts away from Jackie, tries not to let his mind stick on the tone of the doctor when he sent the nurse away. 

“I’d just like a second opinion, I think the machine isn't working properly. Really."

"Chase," Dr. Benton's voice comes through the thin curtain moments before she appears. She's tall, hair twisted back so tight it looks painful. She's in scrubs but her badge is still pinned to her pocket and Dani swears she sees the word obstetrician below her name.

"I have a woman in three that's going to start without me–" Dr. Benton starts once she sees a very male patient on the bed before her, exasperation clear in her tone.

"Theresa." The name draws her up short and she turns back from where she'd been leaving. Dr. Chase waves her back over, turning his attention to the screen as he tries to find back what he thinks he saw.

"But he's..." Dr. Benton frowns but it's not at what she sees on the screen, rather it's at the doctor.

"Chase, a word." She smiles tightly at the trio, a look Gil knows well. Chance follows her around the curtain, giving them the illusion of privacy.

"Dr. Benton-"

" _Chase_." His name cuts off whatever explanation was coming. "Please tell me you didn't call me to consult on what appears to be a completely normal pregnancy?" Looks are exchanged on the other side of the curtain, confusion, concern and speculation as three pairs of eyes come to rest on the curve of Malcolm's bared stomach.

"But he's-"

"Chase!" Benton's sharp tone has the trio glancing at the curtain, momentarily distracted. "I thought you would have learned by now-"

"But–" Chase cuts in.

"That just because someone _presents_ as male doesn't mean they were at birth. Did you even bother checking his file before calling me? Or do you _really_ think that a pregnant man just strolled into the ER?" The silence lasts a beat too long for Chase but long enough for Gil to realize an opportunity when it's handed to them.

Chase must look ready to protest some more as Benton's tone turns sharper. "Go to three and make sure _she's_ not birthed yet. It's clear I misunderstood your competence. I will finish up here and join you." Malcolm looks absolutely gobsmacked and Gil gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

When Benton reappears around the curtain Gil sees his opening, recognizing the harried appearance of someone overworked and over stressed.

"I'm sorry about that Mr...?" Benton starts again.

"Bright." Malcolm's voice is tight, his never better shaky hand clasped by Dani though her touch doesn't have its usual calming affect.

"Mr. Bright, I take it this is a surprise to you?" Malcolm has paled so much Gil's fairly certain they'll lose him against the sheets.

"Was that the pain?" Benton slides her gaze to Gil, unsure at first. "Yes, you have a rather petite frame and your baby is making itself known as your organs and muscles shift for it to grow." Benton eyes Malcolm's hand where it trembles on his belly.

"Really, this is quite common, expected even. Just keep an eye out for any bleeding or if they get too intense. It was good that you came in tonight, but it looks like everything is just fine." Benton continues, misunderstanding Malcolm's nerves.

"Thank you. Are we good to take him home?" Gil is banking on Benton's partial distraction, the need to attend her other patient and Dr. Chase.

"Yes. I'll have a nurse sent in with discharge papers. I would contact your obstetrician in the morning and let them know." Malcolm nods though Gil isn’t sure he was comprehending anything that was said.

"Thank you." Dr. Benton gives them one last long look and nod before she's around the curtain. Malcolm peers up at Dani with wide eyes, fear and confusion clouding them. Gil holds in his sigh, his kid has already been through so much and now this... whatever this was.

"It'll be fine. We'll get through this." Dani murmurs, lacing her fingers through his, easing the tremors.

o~O~o

Gil wishes he were in his office if only so he could have a drink, though if the look on his kid's face was anything to go by he needed to stay stone sober. Sitting on his couch Malcolm is staring somewhere only he can see, Dani next to him, equally lost. So Gil does what he always does, he becomes what they need.

"Keller." The name hangs for a minute before Malcolm's head turns towards him.

"This is what he was killed for." There's the flicker in his eyes, the start of his profiler mind taking over, his hand clenching where it rests on his stomach. Now that it's pointed out, the curve is unmistakable, where the once flat plane of his stomach was is now a soft curve, barely straining his shirt.

"It's ok. No one knows but us, right?" Dani looks from Malcolm to Gil, squeezing the hand that has their fingers tangled together. Gil could kick himself, he'd been so concerned in making sure no one at the hospital expected anything, to get them out of there as soon as possible, he'd forgotten about how Malcolm was handling it.

"Bright, kid," Gil waited until he was sure Malcolm was fully with him before continuing. "Dani's right, no one but us knows and we'll keep it that way. No one will hurt you. Either of you."

"It's not exactly like I can hide this." Malcolm half laughs at the absurdity of it.

"We'll find you a doctor. We can falsify the records or find one we can trust. Are you–" Gil stops but he sees the question reflected in their eyes, the need for someone to voice it. "Do you want to keep it?" Malcolm's hand spasms, the cracking as he struggles for control loud in the silence.

Malcolm turns the night over in his head and the possibilities for what could be and how it could go oh so wrong...or oh so right consuming any coherent thought. Before Dani he'd never given a thought to children other than not for him, he couldn't fathom maintaining a relationship that could even entertain the notion of procreating.

And then Dani.

 _Dani_.

Dani gave him hope, believed in him, trusted him. She put all that in him when she suggested he sleep without the restraints. Beside her.

But none of that changed that he wasn't father material, he doesn't realize he'd voiced his last thought until Gil frowns at him and Dani's fingers tighten in his. He sees the sadness in her eyes but worse than that is the disappointment there. They hadn't discussed children and Malcolm was secretly relieved and feared the day it came up, knowing he would lose her.

"Malcolm," She struggles, too many words and thoughts, fears and hopes, cluttering her mouth.

"You can keep it without keeping it." Gil frowns at the inadequate wording. "Adoption." He clarifies, drawing two sets of eyes to him. He feels awkward; can tell this is the first time they're having this conversation, but not the first time either of them has thought of children.

Malcolm turns to Dani, his fingers digging the slightest bit into his belly. Even as his mind trips over the impossibility of it he can't turn from the hope, the maybe, the fantasy his mind plays out, of what could be.

But Dani.

He's already enough of a monster...he's pulled from these thoughts when her fingers thread through his, twining them over his stomach. Over the baby.

"You don't have to decide on adoption anytime soon." And there it is, the unspoken acceptance, the silent recognition of what he's terrified of wanting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dark of night it seemed plausible, possible even, that this would work, but in the light of day Malcolm thought they'd all lost their minds.

In the dark of night it seemed plausible, possible even, that this would work, but in the light of day Malcolm thought they'd all lost their minds.

He was helpless to stop the tremors and the tea Dani had insisted on instead of his normal coffee was doing little more than leaving scalding drips on his hand from the shaking.

"Are we doing something? We have a case?" JT grumbles from down the table, knowing something was up from the glances Gil and Dani kept giving Malcolm who looked like he was coming down from a bad trip and if his history was anything to go by JT wasn't so sure that wasn't a possibility.

Gil glances at the door to the conference room again, wondering if they should just get started, if it was really best to do this all at once or separately. The last thing his kid needs was more stress and that was _before_ the incident.

Gil looks to Malcolm but the profiler is lost to the room, one hand subconsciously pressed to his stomach, the other trembling where he attempts to hold his cup.

Dani shrugs, they would only know how well it would go once it was over.

It didn't matter as Edrisa chose that minute to whip into the conference room, "You asked for me?" Spying Malcolm at the table her tone changes, "Oh, Mr. Bright! Good morning. Coffee? Can't start the day without that. I have this Blue Hawaiian-"

"Edrisa." Gil's tone has her straightening back up, her professional demeanor resuming. Gil gestures for her to take a seat, ignoring JT's what-the-hell look for the moment he closes the door behind her. The lieutenant crosses back to the head of the table, pacing there while he collects his thoughts.

He'd spent into the early hours of the morning going over how they were going to pull this off with Dani and Malcolm until he called it. They all needed the few hours of sleep that was between them and work, not to mention it was getting harder to determine what was a reasonable suggestion and what logic was colored by sleep deprivation.

"There's been a development in the Keller case." Gil starts, turning to face the table. "We wouldn't be working the case exactly, but what we're going to do can't leave this room." JT looks between Dani and Malcolm, knowing it has to do with them. This isn't something Gil _told_ them, no this was something _they_ told him. However it came about didn't matter, JT would help, this was his team and when one of your own needed help, you stepped up, no questions asked.

"I'm in." Gil felt guilty, knowing JT's loyalty ran deeper than most, it was ingrained into him and that had made Gil hesitant to involve him. He knew JT would agree, Malcolm had grown on him, even if he didn't want to admit it and there was Dani, who'd been his partner for years now. As much as Gil didn't want to involve him, they needed JT and they were a team.

Edrisa looks the most unsure and confused, glancing around the room Gil is reminded of how different their training was and that was exactly why she was there at all, even though he knew she wasn't going to be _all_ the help they needed.

"I'll help." Edrisa is looking steadily at Malcolm as she says this, no teasing in her tone, for all their flirting and weird bonding she really cared for him.

And there it was.

Gil's mind always got stuck at this point in his planning, what came next. How did he tell them what they found out last night; how does he keep from laying bare his kids' lives?

"I'm pregnant." Malcolm says the words to his cup. JT's head snaps to Gil who holds his gaze, nodding.

"Knew it!" Edrisa exclaims, earning several surprised looks. "Well, not _exactly_ , the results from the syringe are involved in pregnancy. I just didn't think it would-" She gestures at Malcolm whose weak smile borders on grimace.

"So, you're gonna-" JT gestures a broad arc from his body, miming a very pregnant woman and Malcolm's smile tightens to a full grimace. He hadn't really thought about that part, about what that would mean for him and Dani. Had she thought about it when she supported this? As though she could hear his thoughts she squeezes his hand, here before their friends, their makeshift family, there's nothing to hide.

"This is what Keller was killed for? Designing this drug? Let's bring Nichols in, she can explain this shit." JT offers, shifting forward in his seat.

"We can't." Gil sighs the words, they had gone over and over this last night.

" _Like hell._ " Malcolm quirks a smile at JT's ferocity.

"If this were any other case, guy gets murdered in what looks like self-defense, they wouldn't have called you in and you certainly wouldn't need me." Malcolm reasons. JT leans back in his chair, hating that he knows the profiler is right, that he knows what's coming next. "If it wasn't for the circumstances, the warehouse, it would be...." Malcolm gestures, hating to admit that with so little evidence in such cases they often go unsolved.

"There's not enough evidence and she doesn't fit the profile. There's hardly enough evidence to _make_ a profile." Malcolm's mouth tightens as another cramp twists his stomach. Reminding himself it’s just growing pains he shoves aside the desire to be back in bed with Dani tucked into his side, her cool fingers caressing the small swell, chasing away the pangs.

"We're getting more pressure to put this aside. With no new leads they want us to move on." Gil had fought it for a bit, hating to let a case go and something telling him to keep it open. At the time he thought it was because of what had happened with Malcolm, wanting to know more about whatever his kid had been injected with, now he wonders if it was just his intuition that knew whenever Bright was involved there was always something more.

"So...what do we do?" Gil's hands come to rest on his hips, that was the question they had yet to figure out; what _were_ they going to do?

They start by telling JT and Edrisa about last night, about the pain and how they found out and their luck at avoiding further scrutiny. It doesn't take long for them to be back at the start: What do we do now?

"He needs a doctor who won't go public." Edrisa offers, recognizing where she comes in.

"Hold up, how are we going to explain you going all pear shaped and then skinny with a kid? It won't be their first thought but people will notice." Malcolm twitches forward at JT's question, another cramp. "You ok, bro?"

"I'm fine." Malcolm's never-better-shaky-hand belies the placating gesture.

"Growing pains can get worse with stress." Edrisa sounds almost apologetic, realizing only after she's started that he might not have wanted her sharing. JT has worked with Dani long enough, with _people_ long enough, to recognize the look of someone facing a hard decision.

"So we find a doctor who will keep their mouth shut? How do we keep it from the press?" JT finishes as he meets the stares of several officers through the conference room windows. Like any workplace they were a bunch of gossips, they might not get it right, but talk would abound.

"We were thinking of falsifying the records." Dani licks her lips, knowing what she's asking, knowing how different it sounded in the light of day compared to the dark of night.

"Intersex." Edrisa pronounces, nodding to herself.

"The cases of that-" Malcolm starts, no one surprised that he would be able to converse on the topic.

"Rare. _Exactly_. And in your case even more rare for you to have presenting, working male genitalia while having a functional internal reproductive system."

"I'm out." JT leans back in his chair as though physically distancing himself from the conversation would help.

"Wouldn't you want that, like, written up in a journal or something?" Dani asks.

Edrisa shrugs, "Probably. But it's plausible and gives you reason to scrutinize the doctor. You don't _have_ to let them write you up in a journal." Edrisa's tone has attitude, the kind that lets them know she's in his corner, she'll fight for him.

"So, how do we do this?" Dani asks, her little notebook out, pen poised for notes.

Edrisa was scary smart and while she was a medical examiner she had done a rotation in obstetrics, which meant she had a few colleagues she could call on.

"Don't worry, I’ll spread the questions across them and really this isn't going to be the weirdest thing I've asked them." Gil raises his eyebrows at that but no one is brave enough to broach that line of thought. The cuddle party explanation was...enlightening enough.

"Ok. You'll make him a file, we find a doc." Dani nods, glancing over her notes.

"How are you going to change the records?" JT looks around those gathered, poking a hole in the plan that had been going all too well.

"Hand delivered." All eyes turn to Malcolm who had remained mostly silent until now. "My mother is a Milton, drop a few family connections and make it sound like we've used a private doctor." Even with the ridiculous suits, it's easy to forget that he came from money. The stupid kind of money where they could have a private family doctor.

"Edrisa, if this is figured out, it would cost you everything." Malcolm leans forward, meeting her eyes with a focus that unsettles her. He's giving her an out, trusting her with everything but jeopardizing her career, her life.

"I know." He sees it there, the acceptance, the willingness to help, the thought that his life would be so much worse for him if this is found out.

"How long would it take, to talk to your contacts and work something up?" Gil keeps his tone conversational, right now he's not their lieutenant and though everyone says they're onboard, he wants to give them every chance to change their mind.

"A week. Depending on the body count." There's not much else to discuss and Edrisa gathers her few things to leave, accepting the page of details from Dani that she'll need to make her inquiries. In an uncharacteristically Bright move, Malcolm shoves to his feet and circles around the table, offering a hug to Edrisa. It's almost painful to watch, clear this is a gesture Malcolm is unfamiliar with.

Edrisa pulls back in a slightly longer than normal amount of time, "So, daddy huh?" Her tone is suggestive, her arms still loosely about his waist only adding to the effect which startles a laugh out of Malcolm who blushes.

o~O~o

Gil had sent Malcolm home to get sleep, the kid looked wrung out but Malcolm had other plans. He wasn't sure anymore, but he thought it had been Dani who suggested he see Gabrielle immediately, that he might need her in the coming months. It had taken the first part of the session to even convince her he hadn't snapped and this was real. Malcolm thought he was going to have to call Gil at one point just to confirm but Gabrielle had known him for enough years to know when he was telling the truth, regardless of how bizarre it sounded.

Malcolm worked with Gabrielle to carefully wrap his head around the concept that he was pregnant before he shoved it to the back of his mind, to the part that harbored he was raised by a serial killer. Accepting, but not focusing on. Gabrielle argued this wasn’t healthy but Malcolm really didn’t see how else he was going to function.

Malcolm arrived home, feeling no more certain about what he was going to do, but yet another person there to help him. Gabrielle had been careful in her wording, as always, trying to reassure him he wouldn't be a terrible father; should he so choose.

Malcolm is surprised to find Dani perched at the island, his laptop from upstairs open before her, notebook and pen nearby. She turns at the sound of his arrival, sliding off the chair she meets him halfway, a diversion wrapped in a greeting.

"What are you doing home." He wraps his arms around her waist, relishing the familiarity.

"Gil sent me home." Malcolm accepts this without further comment, grateful they can have this time. The webpage of a doctor is still up, a strong indication of just what Dani had been doing with her early off from work. Malcolm tenses in her arms, not expecting to face the next step in their plan so soon even though he knows they don't have time to waste.

"Hungry?" She stays in his arms, picking an easy topic with an even easier answer. He goes to change into what she fondly refers to as his attempt at normal clothes; jeans (designer), t-shirts (also designer) or soft sleep pants (D. Signer) all ridiculously expensive. Padding out to the kitchen he hates having to admit, even just to himself, that he feels less constricted in these than his suits and he’s only ten weeks. 

Malcolm's relieved to see the computer is closed and tucked at the end of the counter, Dani working on something that already smells delicious, eliciting a growl from Malcolm's stomach. He blushes, pressing a hand to his belly as though he can muffle the sound but Dani just smiles at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She gestures for him to take a seat at the island and he does, watching as she moves about the kitchen, arranging a bowl of salad and then steaming breadsticks before two place settings. 

It’s when she opens the oven, revealing a casserole dish of fettuccine alfredo that he understands he hasn't been as sneaky as he'd thought in favoring this dish recently. They’d had it at least once a week for the past few weeks and then he would all but devour the leftovers. 

"You found someone." Dani stills, her hands still outstretched into the oven. It's not a question but Dani answers anyway, "Yeah." The silence stretches between them as she places the steaming casserole dish on the counter, dropping the oven mitts next to it.

"I know‒" Dani is interrupted by another loud growl from Malcolm's stomach, his eyes widening as his hand comes to rest on his stomach, embarrassed. 

Dani just laughs, "Good to know you still like my cooking." She dishes the food out before slipping onto the seat next to Malcolm. He's still sheepish, head ducked and fiddling with his fork rather than digging in. 

"You should eat, there are starving kids that would love to have this." The words are so unexpected Malcolm turns to her, confusion mixing with worry that one of them is losing it.

Dani laughs, "Something my dad used to tell us." Dani tries to wave it off but he knows he was the one person Dani had growing up and then he was gone. So he does his best to honor his memory by following his philosophy, the first bite hot and delicious and he smiles at her around chipmunked cheeks. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Dani starts again, fearing if they don’t do this tonight Malcolm will let it slip to the wayside, something that he can’t really do this time.

“There are a few options but I think Galante is the best. He’s a reputable obstetrician with a background in fertility treatments.” Dani says to her plate. Malcolm knows he shouldn’t be surprised Dani has done extensive research, it’s practically her job and while he still has trouble wrapping his head around it she did it because she loves him.

He nods, dinner turning to a brick in his stomach. He knows without even looking that she has a list compiled, files on them that are so detailed they look like they were composed for work instead of personal. 

“I’ll look over them but if you think he’s the one…” Malcolm trails off, he knows he’ll have to call and make an appointment, make sure Edrisa has the file done and then have it couriered over. Dani frowns when Malcolm nudges his plate away, hating that she’s tainted dinner for him, that they couldn’t afford to push this conversation off. 

“It’ll be fine.” Dani rubs his back in wide strokes as he turns skeptical blue eyes on her. “You’re part of the team _and_ you’ve got me.” She pulls his plate back in front of him before returning to her own, a silent encouragement.

She can practically hear him turning the words over, nodding softly to himself he picks back up his fork. 

He has his team and he has Dani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening!  
> I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, comments/kudos/emojis/random outbursts are greatly appreciated and highly encouraged!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rapid tempo fills the small room, tears welling in Malcolm and Dani’s eyes as it’s suddenly so very real.

Dani does extensive research and Malcolm really doesn’t know why he’s surprised, this is practically her job. Dr. Galante was a reputable obstetrician with a background in fertility treatments which is how they decided on him, though as soon as their visit in underway Malcolm starts rethinking his decision. 

Being the last appointment of the day, Dani and Malcolm find themselves sitting in an empty waiting room, both silenced by the weight of nerves, wondering if they’ll pull this off. At the sound of his name Malcolm jumps, a petite nurse waiting in the open doorway to take him back. 

The nurse leads them down the hallway to an exam room, two low chairs next to a computer, the exam table dominating the small space. They’ve barely sat in the chairs before the door’s opening, a knock sounding simultaneously. 

“Mr. Bright.” Dr. Galante looks like a slightly aged version of his picture online. The once black hair is sprinkled with gray, what had been laugh lines have now edged more towards wrinkles, but the air of arrogance surrounds him. Galante offers his hand, barely leaving time to grasp it before he’s pulling it back. “You’re quite the interesting case.” Malcolm slips on the facade he uses when Jessica forces him to attend social engagements. He can see it in the doctor’s mannerisms, his profile all but screaming itself: he has no interest in Malcolm, only what Malcolm can give him. The journal write-ups and accolades allowing him to cling to his title for a little longer.

Malcolm already hates hospitals and doctors and would like nothing more than to leave, but a twinge low in his belly reminds him that that’s not exactly an option anymore. Going AMA was fine when it was just his life he was endangering, but now….

“If this isn’t something you’re comfortable-” Dani starts.

“No. Not at _all_. I’ve read over your file but found it was missing some information. If you would allow me I’d like to do an exam while you’re here. Get some...updated measurements.” Malcolm nods tightly, his hand a small earthquake between them. Galante rises and glances to the nurse, noting the pen and chart in her hand, he nods. Galante’s gesture for Malcolm to get on the bale is more a command than encouragement. 

Malcolm is barely on the exam table before Galante begins the exam, shoving Malcolm’s shirt up, barring the curve of his stomach for the room to see much to his embarrassment. He fights the urge to yank his shirt back down, silently cursing himself for listening when Dani suggested he change out of his suit and into jeans and a shirt for the appointment.

Galante feels around Malcolm’s stomach before inquiring what his starting weight was, Malcolm bites out the words, something he normally didn’t care about, he knew he was slight, it was often fodder for mocking, it was what he knew was coming next that had him dreading sharing the information. 

“You’re only eleven...twelve weeks?” Malcolm nods sharply.

“We’ll want to keep an eye on that.” The nurses pen scritches across the page. 

Galante continues, announcing his findings in an unending stream that keeps the nurse frantically writing. Malcolm sinks into the reassuring feel of profiling, noting the doctor’s arrogance by relegating a nurse to transcribing his thoughts twice rather than using a recording device or noting them himself. 

Malcolm’s pulled from his profile when he catches the look in Dani’s eye, he knows that look. He gives the softest shake of his head; no, it’s not pleasant, but they need this, they need _him_. So Malcolm tries to turn his mind back to the profile, to anywhere else, as he stares at the tilted ceiling. 

“-A look inside?” Malcolm realizes he’s being addressed only when silence fills the room; it seems he’s retreated too far within again. Malcolm nods, hoping for another ultrasound picture having worn the edges of the first one soft. He still has trouble wrapping his head around it, but there’s the proof in grainy black and white. 

The nurse is already there, setting up the machine, well versed in knowing Galante’s rhythms. He doesn’t spare her a glance, rather turns, expecting the machine to be ready and waiting for him. The gel is unexpectedly cold and Malcolm jumps when it touches his skin, fingers spasming against the paper covered table. Dani’s fingers nudge his and he laces them together, exchanging the smallest of smiles with her before their attentions are focused solely on the screen. 

Though they don’t voice it, hope and trepidation wells within each of them in the long seconds it takes for Galante to affix on the womb. Neither knew they could want something so much, something they hadn’t even known was possible, that they had only found out about two weeks ago. Yet here they were, Malcolm holding his breath as though the softest of sighs would overwhelm the sound of the heartbeat. 

The rapid tempo fills the small room, tears welling in Malcolm and Dani’s eyes as it’s suddenly so very real. Malcolm is finally able to pull his eyes away from the monitor, looking to Dani he sees matching tears in her eyes that break free and track down her cheeks. She laughs as she swipes them away.

o~O~o

Malcolm had been ignoring his suits getting a little tighter each day, the way he kept adjusting them to be slightly lower in hopes of easing his pants biting into his hips. Which is how Dani finds Malcolm one morning halfway through his third month, frowning as he struggles to do up his dress pants.

"They don't fit?" Malcolm mutters to himself, frowning down at the flaps that refuse to meet.

"Finally noticed huh?" Dani didn't realize he hadn't heard her approach, wincing when he jumps, head jerking up to reveal blue eyes shining with tears. _Oh_.

She moves to him, sliding her arms around his waist to pull him in for a kiss, undoing his shirt buttons even as muffled protests are pressed into her lips. Next comes the undershirt, she notes how it’s starting to ride up and thinks to add those to the list of things they'll need to replace as well. Down to just his boxers the swell is easier to see, jutting out from his stark hip bones. She leads him back to bed, shedding her clothes as she goes, they can be late. He needs this. He's reluctant, hand hovering over his stomach as though shielding it would make it less noticeable. 

She stretches out across the bed, beckoning for him to join her, making sure she keeps her gaze on his face lest he give way to self-consciousness.

He lays next to her on his back, head following her movement as she straddles him, nuzzling turning to kissing her way down his neck and across his chest. His breath hitches when she reaches the growing curve of his belly, currently looking like he's had a few good dinners in quick succession, hardly noticeable under his three piece suits.

She sucks gentle kisses into the skin there, reassuring as much as teasing.

"You're belly is going to grow big, M." Malcolm tenses at that, shutting his eyes as though to shut her out. "And I'll love you regardless, ok. Don't hide from me." It's a plea and he takes a shuddering breath before his hands encourage her up and to his lips. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and another thanks to those who leave comments and kudos, I really appreciate them!  
> I know it's short but the next chapter is really long to make up for it and we're starting to get into it now! I'm so excited for the next chapter I doubt I'll make it past Friday before I post it so until then...  
> As always, comments/kudos/emjois/random outbursts are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m pregnant.” 
> 
> “Really, Malcolm, that’s not funny.” Jessica sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this!

“I have been summoned to dinner.” Malcolm groans, dropping into the chair by Dani’s desk. She raises her eyebrows, knowing he’s been dodging this for weeks. 

“You’ve got to tell her soon.” _You’re not going to be able to hide it much longer._ Dani doesn’t say it, though Malcolm hears it between her words, hurt flashing in his eyes as he tugs the sides of his suit jacket. His belly had been steadily growing much to his dismay and he’d already had to get new clothes tailored to accommodate the potbelly he now sported. 

Dani thought it looked cute, the dad bod comment Edrisa made kept coming back to her, catching her off guard at the worst moments to set her giggling. Like now. 

“M, no. Stay.” She grabs his hand, tugging him until he drops back into the chair, crossing his arms to shield the evidence. “Want me to go with you? She’ll drink more if I’m there.” Malcolm huffs a laugh at that. Once it became apparent their dating wasn’t just a reaction to him getting fired from the FBI, Jessica’s words, she had started including Dani in the invitations to family dinners. It didn’t take Dani not being part of that world to know this was more out of courtesy and form than actual desire to have her at the table. 

“ _You_ have a case. And since I’ve got the profile done there’s no reason _I_ can’t go.” Malcolm won’t meet her eyes and she knows she’s fucked up. Without her there to run interference she can only imagine the things Jessica will say about his predicament. “I have to go, it will only make things worse if I’m late.” Malcolm rises with a sigh, but Dani’s in his way before he can get too far. 

“Don’t listen to anything she says, ok.” He nods but she knows he’s only half hearing her. She does something they’ve done less than a handful of times while at work, she slides her arms around his waist, the silky fabric of his vest cool against her bare arms. She can feel the button down underneath where his vest has ridden up on the sides, the slightest curve of his softening hips, but she doesn’t stop to investigate any of that. Instead, she steps closer until their fronts are pressed together, until her head is tucked under his chin and she feels his arms wrap around her. “Come home to me.” 

She feels his shoulder drop, the tension in his body momentarily abating. Those four words contain all the things he needed to hear. That she would be waiting for him whenever he finally escaped the family dinner, waiting with open arms to hold him close while he clung to her, to soothe all the things she knew Jessica would say. 

o~O~o

“Really Malcolm, I don’t see why you won’t let me arrange Stefan to give you a few sessions. And don’t say it’s work, if you pay him enough he’ll show up whenever you have time.” Ainsley’s mouth twitches across from Malcolm at her mother’s last words. She’d been valiantly trying to defend Malcolm’s waist size all evening.

“That’s not necessary, mother.” Malcolm sighs, his fingers spasming out before contracting into a fist next to his plate.

“You’ve already had new suits made twice-”

“Mother!” Ainsley beats Malcolm to it as he pinches his nose, knowing Dani was right, he was going to have to tell her if only to stop this madness.

I’m pregnant.” 

“Really, Malcolm, that’s not funny.” Jessica sighs.

“We worked a case and our suspect injected me with some drug,” Malcolm gestures vaguely, “It turns out it was an experimental fertility drug that enabled me to grow a womb and conceive a child. I’m pregnant, mother.” 

“Way to bury the lead.” Ainsley whispers, leaning across the table she frowns at Malcolm as Jessica shoves to her feet and strides to the bar cart, refilling her drink. She stands there, staring down into her drink for long moments. 

“Are you ok?” Ainsley mouths the words, as though disrupting the silence is too dangerous and maybe it is as Malcolm only nods, glancing back at their mother.

“This isn’t some new therapy from Gabrielle? Not some trick?” Jessica takes a swallow of the burning liquid.

“No, mother.” Malcolm doesn’t know why he feels shamed, but he does.

“I assume you’ve seen a doctor? This is...safe?” She turns at that, meeting his eyes and Malcolm can see the fear there, how carefully she’s holding herself together like she’s always done in front of others. He knows she’ll allow herself to break, to let the fear show only after they’ve left.

“I have. He assures me that while it’s highly unusual, it doesn’t look dangerous. I should,” Malcolm stutters on the words that he still has trouble believing most days, “Carry to term.” 

“I’m too young to be a grandmother. I mean I expected this from Ainsley, but you-”

“ _Mother!_ ” Malcolm feels bad for Ainsley who looks offended but not surprised at the comment. 

The shift in Jessica is nearly palpable as she returns to her chair, fresh drink in hand. “I assume it’s Dani’s. Are you going to marry her?” Malcolm winces at the way she says Dani’s name, grateful she wasn’t there to hear it herself. 

“We...don’t know.” Malcolm chooses to ignore the last question and hopes his mother is too focused elsewhere to bring it up again. 

“ _Really_ Malcolm.” The disapproval and near hope is clear in Jessica’s tone and Ainsley hides her laugh in her napkin.

“Mother, we are still together. We don’t know because we haven’t apprehended the suspect and aren’t sure how this is even possible. It seems whatever this drug is was in development.” Ainsley’s eyes light up at that and Malcolm can practically hear the words running through her mind: Ainsley Whitly Exclusive.

“That’s perfect then. She’s hasn’t attended an event in months. You’ll come to the next one and if anyone asks we’ll just say it’s sympathy weight, that way when you show up with a baby in five months no one will question it.” Malcolm can’t bring himself to correct her as he wraps his hand over his trembling fist, pressing his mouth to them over his plate. 

Ainsley’s head jerks up from her phone where he has no doubt she was taking notes on how she would spin this, what connections she could pull to find out more details on the case, not realizing their mother neatly just destroyed the story. 

Malcolm, for once, was grateful for his mother’s compartmentalizing.

o~O~o

Malcolm is relieved to be home. Dinner had ended fairly quickly after he dropped his bit of news and he’d neatly avoided Ainsley who was practically bouncing with questions.

He didn’t expect to find Dani already home, figuring she would stay late to work on the case knowing dinner often lasted a few hours. So when he walks in and finds Dani waiting in just a tshirt with two steaming mugs of tea his gratefulness is hampered by confusion.

“Ainsley texted. She had questions.” Malcolm nods, because of course she did. Dani presses one of the mugs into his hands and even though he’s not thirsty the warmth and thought soothe him. She sets about undoing his tie, then the buttons on his vest, plucking the mug from his fingers she sets it to the side long enough to slip his suit jacket from his shoulders.

She doesn’t have to ask to know how it went. If Ainsley is texting and the look on his face is any indication not well would be an understatement.

“I’m to show up at the next event and claim that it’s sympathy weight and that you’re pregnant so when we show up with a baby in five months we’ll have an excuse.” Dani’s fingers still at the words. Malcolm wasn’t five months, he was barely three. 

“You-”

“Didn’t correct her?” His look tells Dani enough and she understands. It was already a lot to take in and Jessica could be...intense.

“Ainsley was taking notes." Dani's mouth tightens, she had hoped that it was just concern for her brother, tried to cling to the benefit of doubt, but Ainsley was only angling for story. A story they would have to shutdown before it even started but that can wait for tomorrow and Dani silences any more words with her mouth, tea lingering on their tongues.

Malcolm tenses when she gets to his belt, he was still able to use the same notch, but only just and when he settles his pants lower on his hips, below the swell of his stomach. She bites his lip, distracting his mind from the dinner and Ainsley and her nimble fingers until she has him just in boxers. 

She’s encouraging him back onto the bed and Dani knows it’s taking all his control not to shut off the lights and hide from her under the covers. The swell is apparent, still small enough to be cupped in hands, a few kisses can cover its entirety and blue eyes watch as Dani smooths her hand over it, tensing under her touch.

“Don’t hide from me, M.” The words are low, dropped into his ear before she nips kisses along his softening jaw. His hand skitters under her shirt, hesitant and wanting as he pulls her close, her weight on him reassuring as he inches the shirt up her thighs, goosebumps in his wake. His body is traitorous, Dani’s heavy eyes and lazy smile as she grinds down into him, pull a groan from him.

“Dani….” It’s the start of a plea he doesn’t want to finish, he wants her, _needs_ her, as much as he wants to push her away, the pale dome of his belly an unforgiving reminder. 

She slides down him, trailing kisses across his chest until she reaches his stomach where she laps at his belly button, enjoying the way he squirms. Here she pays extra attention, covering the swell in kisses, giving him the confidence to slip her shirt off, encourage her back up to his lips. 

She pulls him free of his boxers, sheathing herself, his fingers pressing into her hips as she holds his gaze and he sees nothing but love and lust there. Her head tilting back, his name gasped as she goes rigid in her pleasure and delivers him to his own bliss. 

As soon as she lays down he curls into her side, an arm across her stomach, his leg tangled in hers, his even breaths across her chest as he nuzzles into his favorite spot. She smiles, pulling him closer in what she hoped would be the first of many more nights without restraints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Jessica knows!   
> As always I love to hear what you think  
> Comments/kudos/emjois/random outbursts are greatly appreciated and highly encouraged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can see him adding this moment to the list of ways he thinks he’s failed her, knows he’s comparing himself to Martin and how dangerous this anger could be. 

“Your mom is scary." J.T. remarks as he drops into a chair, Malcolm casting confused glances around the room.

"Did I forget to mention Jessica stopped by the other day?" Dani tries for innocent.

"She didn't." Malcolm turns to Gil, knowing he was probably the one to get the brunt of it.

" _Oh_ , she did." Gil squeezes the back of Malcolm's neck as he passes, tempering the remark. 

"She blamed you didn't she." Gil wasn't surprised this wasn't the first time Malcolm was hearing of the lieutenants involvement in his predicament.

"Yeah." Gil laughed, smiling to let him know that he wasn't upset, it was how Jessica was and if it kept her off Malcolm all the better.

"I had to tell her.” Malcolm rolls his eyes, he knew she meant well but there was a fine line between caring and controlling and she liked to dance right across it.

Dani smiles in sympathy and jerks her head, “We should go or we’re gonna be late.” Malcolm sighed and rose, he hated doctor appointments to begin with but being pregnant only made them that much worse. 

Dani just smiles over at him, reaching over she gently rubs the swell. At three months Malcolm looked like he had a beer belly, he’d conceded to needing larger dress shirts, again, and had taken to leaving his jacket unbuttoned. Dani loved how his belly was just getting big enough for the edges of his jacket not to cover it from the side and hoped she had a few more weeks before he noticed. Malcolm smiles at the gesture, the trembling in his hand easing slightly. 

The waiting room was awkward, women clearly in various stages of their pregnancy if their bellies were anything to go by kept eyeing Dani’s trim figure before one finally spoke up.

“Do one of the home tests and want to get it officialized?” Dani’s eyebrows pulled together, eyeing the woman in confusion.

“No.” The woman’s face drops, her hands coming up to her belly as though to shield the baby within. 

“ _Oh._ I’m so sorry.” The chatty woman looks between Malcolm’s trembling hand and Dani, sympathy clear upon her features. 

“What? No,” Dani shakes her head, tone bordering on annoyed, “Uh, second month check up?” The woman instantly brightens again and Dani glances to Maclolm who looks traumatized by the interaction. Finally his name is called and he all but jumps up from the chair, Dani having never seen him so anxious to head back.

The chatty woman smiles at his enthusiasm, "I wish my husband was that excited." Dani bites her tongue before she can correct herself into even more of an awkward situation and just smiles tightly. 

Dani rubs Malcolm’s back as they walk down the hall, knowing what was coming before the nurse even finished directing them.

“If you’d step up here Mr. Bright we’ll go ahead and get your weight.” Dani feels Malcolm’s knuckles beat a rhythm against her thigh but he steps up onto the scale without protest, pointedly not looking at the numbers and Dani wonders how much longer until his belly will be too big to see the display. As soon as he can Malcolm is off the scale as though that would erase all evidence.

Malcolm does as he always did and takes a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs next to Dani, eyeing the raised examination table. He knows he'll eventually end up on there, shortly before he would be asked to undress for the exam. 

He’d been doing what he thought was a great job at keeping Dani from having to see his changing body. He managed to find some way to dress away from her, have sex with the lights off and even turned shower sex into a different experience with a few carefully placed candles instead of the bathroom light. He was particularly pleased with the last one, though Dani knew what he was doing and let him. She would take him however she could get him and if he needed that to be slow, if he didn’t realize how tactile he’d become quite yet, well then she could wait. 

“Mr. Bright, back again.” Dr. Galante is talking before he’s even finished knocking, the door swinging open in tandem with Malcolm straightening in his chair and Dani squeezes his arm reassuringly. There are the awkward handshakes doctors always insist on starting with before Galante stands in the middle of the small exam room, hands on his hips as he frowns slightly.

“It’s been two weeks.” Malcolm aims for chipper but comes off more questioning. Galante nods, he’d been insistent on seeing Malcolm every other week rather than the usual monthly checkup so many of the pregnancy books said was normal. 

“Up on the table Mr. Bright.” With clear reluctance Malcolm rises and pulls himself up on the exam table, doubting he’ll be able to do the same maneuver next month. 

“How are things? Any questions? Concerns?” It’s the same three questions that dominate the start of each exam. Malcolm knows what’s next and is already unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Nausea seems to be tapering off finally.” Malcolm offers and Galante seems keen to move on but Dani’s there, frowning at Malcolm who feels the look even though he’s focused on his buttons.

“His hips have been hurting him and he’s having...not cramps but twinges, in his stomach?’ Dani isn’t really sure how to describe them since she hasn’t experienced them herself but since Malcolm seems intent on _not_ mentioning them this is the best she can do. 

“I’m glad you brought that up. Those would be growing pains. As you know your baby will get bigger as your pregnancy progresses and your stomach muscles will pull as your womb expands, which is all to be expected. But by the looks of your chart you’re up a few more pounds again, I know we discussed this last time and if needed I can arrange for you to meet with a dietician.” Malcolm’s cheeks were burning and Dani could see him fighting tears of embarrassment. 

“I know you’ve probably heard ‘eating for two’ and while this may seem like the perfect excuse for those snacks and sweets, it really isn’t the case.” The crack of Malcolm’s hand spasming sounds in the small room, the doctor frowning at the unfamiliar noise.

“He doesn’t eat snacks _or_ sweets. He’s actually really-” Dani starts to protest.

“I assume you aren’t with him all day every day. It’s not unusual for people to hide their eating habits from their spouse, especially if they’re ashamed of them.” Dani swallows down the anger that rises within her. Malcolm _needs_ his check-up and she can make it through this _one_ and find him a different doctor as soon as they leave. 

Dani grimaces at the doctor, all teeth as Malcolm just nods silently beside her. She can practically hear him cataloging everything the doctor said and knows he’ll dive headlong back into the pregnancy books he’s been reading, she wouldn’t be surprised if he now found some specifically about diet—the last thing he needed to be worrying about.

The rest of the exam goes about as expected, the ultrasound an awkward affair after the harsh words of Galante. Dani knew Malcolm had been excited to get more pictures, he’d been hanging them up on the fridge at home each time they got a new scan, but now his smile is watery as he peers at the grainy image, Galante dictating various measurements to the hastily scribbling nurse.

“I’ll see you in two weeks and I’ll have the nurse give you the name of that dietician.” With that Dr. Galante is out the door, leaving Malcolm clutching the latest picture and a nurse with an apologetic expression handing him a business card for a dietician. 

No sooner has the nurse left the room than Dani plucks the card from Malcolm’s fingers, tearing it in two. It earns her a weak smile which she encourages with a kiss, her hands slipping in the still open shirt, stroking his sides.

“He’s an idiot.” That makes Malcolm laugh against the press of her lips.

o~O~o

Malcolm insists on accompanying Dani to the precinct after the disastrous appointment. Dani knows a busy Malcolm is better than one rattling around his apartment, it also doesn't hurt that she could keep an eye on him.

His muted demeanor isn't missed by Gil or JT as Malcolm slips into the first chair he encounters in the conference room, hoping they would just get on with the case they were currently working. Dani catches Gil’s eye over Malcolm’s shoulder, shaking her head, Gil frowns but takes her advice, he could ask later, when it could be just them and if Malcolm needed a moment to compose himself he could have it without half the precinct watching.

It was rare for lunch to be ordered out but when JT announces he's making a sandwich run it completely goes over Malcolm’s head that it happens to be to the deli that serves his latest craving and also happened to be two blocks further than their usual. 

Malcolm doesn't voice any requests, which isn’t entirely unusual, he was still uncomfortable admitting his weird cravings to JT. However, neither Dani nor Gil miss when a sandwich with the acronym for Malcolm’s latest craving concoction is placed in front of him on the table. Malcolm barely sparing it a glance, his eyes lingering for a moment before he shifts in his chair and pointedly refocuses on the file in front of him.

JT frowns at Malcolm’s bent head, “Shouldn’t _you_ be eating. Something about eating for two right?” JT tries again, nudging the sandwich towards Malcolm who glares at it like it personally offended him, his hand beginning to tremble where it rests on the table. Dani tries to silently signal JT to shut up but only manages to catch Gil’s eye who frowns at her in confusion. 

“Actually that’s a myth. Eating for two. Your body really only needs between two and three hundred extra calories each day.” Edrisa supplies from the doorway, file in hand. The crackling of Malcolm’s hand as he attempts to control the spasms only punctuate Edria’s comment. Cheeks flushed, Malcolm shoves himself up from the table and mumbles some excuse before he’s trying to squeeze past Edrisa. 

“Did I?” Edrisa is genuinely concerned she said something wrong, glancing in the direction Malcolm disappeared before turning back to the team. 

“I take it the doctor’s visit didn’t go well this morning.” Gil offers. Ordinarily Bright was more bouncy than usual when he came back from one, full of facts and ultrasound pictures. Today he slipped into the conference room with his kicked puppy look lingering under the surface, offering no facts, pictures or updates and instead jumped right into the first file in reach. 

“Not exactly. The doctor got on him for his weight. Apparently he’s gained a little more than ideal for how far along he is.” Dani rises, intending to go track him down. 

“Dude hardly eats as it is, a few extra pounds might do him some good.” JT huffs, even Edrisa looks surprised at his support. 

“I know. That’s why I’m finding a new doctor.” Dani’s tone is dark as she leaves the conference room, Malcolm’s sandwich in hand.

o~O~o

Malcolm comes downstairs to a scene that is reminiscent of when they’d just found out he was pregnant. Dani had calmed him down enough to get through the rest of work, which was only allowed _after_ he ate his sandwich. He’d given JT a sheepish thanks, the detective just waving it off and making a comment about “Keeping your skinny ass fed." 

He’d retreated upstairs with an excuse Dani saw through but didn’t push, she knew he found solace in the routine and calming nature of yoga. It also gave her the opportunity to comb through all her information from months ago, finding another doctor for them to try. Upon seeing the counter covered in familiar papers and Dani tapping away at the laptop Malcolm considers retiring upstairs for the evening...or maybe the next six months, but it’s the way that Dani doesn’t acknowledge him that has him moving closer into the room. She knew he was there, she was a cop and had probably clocked him from the moment he started down the stairs, but she would give him this if he needed it, would give him all the time she could until it absolutely couldn’t wait.

“Dani, it’s fine, really. He’s... _abrupt_ but that doesn’t mean he’s a bad doctor. Best in his field.” Malcolm thinks less of that particular tag line, finding it’s been sprinkled a little too liberally across the medical profession.

“For what you’re paying him he could do more than mumble to himself and look like a cartoon villain.” Dani grumbles. It was hard to deny that each appointment had been getting worse with Galante seeming to be less and less aware that the person the baby was growing in actually had sentience.

“Dani.” Malcolm sighed her name, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, all the calm yoga had instilled quickly fading. She thought she’d done better, waiting until they were at least back in his loft to voice her opinion. When he doesn’t continue she glances over to see tears welling in his bright blue eyes, her annoyance fleeing in the wake of his pain. 

“M.” She doesn’t know what to say, she knew he didn’t need more stress, especially her taking out her frustrations at feeling like she’d failed him. That was on her, not for her to put on him. She slides off the stool, the urge to hold him taking over, but before she takes two steps he’s pacing. 

“I know. Ok, Dani? _I know_. He’s a terrible doctor, he couldn’t care less about _me_ as long as he gets enough data for whatever paper I’m going to be the topic of!” His voice climbs with each word, the shaking of his hand worse than Dani’s ever seen it and the manic pacing makes her all the more nervous. “But it’s not like I can change doctors. Not like I can just pick another one.” He spits the bitter words. 

“We–” Dani stops at Malcolm’s bitter laugh.

“ _We_. That’s the problem, _we._ ” Dani’s heart catches at the word, fearing what he’ll say next. “Spreading that file around makes it all the more likely that someone will figure out something isn’t right. It invites more questions and then...you’re all fucked.” Malcolm whips to a stop in his pacing, throwing his arms wide on the last words. 

Dani winces, realizing why Malcolm had been putting up with appointments, what she had been missing, all for the sake of making sure they didn’t get caught. 

“ _Dani_.” Her name is broken and the tears finally spill over his cheeks, silent in their tracks as his shoulder slump, the fight suddenly leaving him. She can see him adding this moment to the list of ways he thinks he’s failed her, knows he’s comparing himself to Martin and how dangerous this anger could be. 

She doesn’t let those thoughts settle. She closes the distance between them, practically tackling him as she throws her arms around him, holding him tight, showing him she isn’t afraid of him, of his anger and frustration. 

“We’ll find someone else. The _right_ someone else. We’ll talk to Edrisa, we’ll–” Dani doesn’t get further as she realizes that Malcolm probably hasn’t heard a word she’s said; his arms wrapped tight around her, fingertips digging in as hot tears stream down her chest from where he’s nuzzled into her neck, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

She lets him cling, gently swaying where they stand, easing him back to her until the tears finally taper off. She loosens her grip only after he lightens his, letting him know she’s fine with however long he needs. Without a word she leads him to the bed, nimble fingers quickly stripping him to just undershirt and boxers. She invites him to join her, open arms welcoming him so he lays next to her, unable to meet her eyes.

She props herself up on an elbow, looking down while her other hand slips under his shirt, rubbing the firm swell, soothing the cramps she sees in the tightness at the corner of his eyes. 

“It will all be fine. _We’ll_ all be fine.” She hopes she isn’t wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Would love to hear your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why should we trust you?” Malcolm bites out the words, a tone Dani has rarely heard him use.

“Dr. Galante was–” 

“Not working out.” Dani finishes. They are on their way to what Dani hopes will be a better experience than the last doctor, though it wouldn’t take much to achieve that. It had taken coaxing, some from Gabrielle, before Malcolm conceded to trying out the doctor, though it was mainly due to his reluctance to start the whole process over. The nerves of not only meeting someone new and having to detail his issues but then add in hoping the fabricated chart holds...Malcolm shoves those thoughts aside as he feels the start of a panic attack.

Malcolm doesn’t argue. It hadn’t taken Dani long to find him after their last disastrous appointment. She’d reassured him his leaving wasn’t worthy of being labeled an ‘outburst’ and that Edrisa was just concerned he was ok. She’d nudged his shoulder with her own and suggested he visit her to apologize and he would be more than forgiven. He’d done just that and Edrisa had fawned over him in the completely awkward way that only she could and he left the morgue relieved. 

The new doctor had agreed to make them the last appointment of the day, meaning there was less chance of any more awkward waiting room interactions. Out of the corner of her eye Dani catches Malcolm’s hand come up, his face tensed in pain as he tries to rub away another ‘growing pain’. The pains were making Dani nervous; she’d read up on them but didn’t think it right that Malcolm was experiencing them so often or that they should be so painful. 

The waiting room is empty when they arrive and Malcolm paces the small room after signing himself in. It’s not long before the door opens and a cheery nurse greets them, inviting them to follow her back. Malcolm slows as he steps into the hall and sees the scale waiting ahead but the nurse just strides past it, stopping before an open door that looks to be an office.

“You must be Mr. Bright.” The woman that greets them is barely five feet tall, a colorful dress hugging her ample curves; she has a slight accent and Dani guesses she’s Spanish. She beckons them into her office, gesturing for them to take a seat on the couch she has tucked against the wall before taking a comfy chair adjacent to them. 

The office is inviting. Instead of the harsh overhead light, the doctor had a couple lamps situated about the room, personal pictures and concert posters lining the office walls. Her desk almost seems out of place in the space, more like a formality than anything she actually wanted.

Malcolm glances at Dani as they sit down, he isn't sure if this is what she’d meant when she said she wanted to find a different doctor.

“I’m Dr. Alexandria Knight, you’re Malcolm and you?” She offers her hand first to Malcolm and then Dani.

“Dani.” Knight’s handshake is firm and she smiles at them both before settling back in her seat.

“You can ask.” Knight prompts, seeing Dani glance around, a look she knows well.

“I just thought. Well, we were hoping to find a different doctor…” Dani trails off, thinking she’d misunderstood when she’d made an appointment on the phone.

“I hope to be that doctor but I do things a bit differently, I like to get to know my patients first and then get to the touchy feely part.” Dani glances to Malcolm, letting him decide and is surprised to see him clam, almost smiling as he takes in Dr. Knight.

“Sounds good.” 

“Tell me a bit about yourselves?” Knight settles back in her chair, prepared to listen.

“Dani is a detective for the NYPD and I work as their consultant.” Malcolm huffs a laugh at the end, fighting the nervous tick of tugging the hem of his shirt.

“Met on the job, huh. You always see those in movies and books but I think you’re the first real couple I’ve encountered.” Malcolm is surprised when she doesn’t start questioning the how of his situation. “I’m curious, is profiling an inherent talent or something you studied to learn? I’ve always been fascinated by the concept of profilers, though I may have just read too much Sherlock.” Malcolm bristles a little at the question.

“Studied.” His voice is tight and Knight seems to pick up on it, smoothly moving on.

“I’m going to guess that whatever made this,” Knight gestures to Malcolm’s stomach, “possible occurred on the job.” Malcolm’s hand spasms so hard Dani winces and automatically tugs away.

“What do you–” Dani starts, her voice tight. She silently curses herself, she was undercover in drug dens and survived, she’s better than this. Malcolm squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on the sips of air that seems to be all he’s capable of taking, the thought of how everything is falling apart consuming his mind. What was Edrisa going to do after her license was revoked...possibly jail time–his stomach rolls at the thought and he thinks he might be sick.

“That didn’t come off as I intended.” Knight quickly rushes on. “You’re my patient and I don’t mean that in the same way that Galante did. I’m not going to write some journal about you, but I do know that chart isn’t...it’s _technically_ accurate but I don’t think it’s really you.” Dr. Knight knew there was no good way to share her suspicions, however, when she’d imagined how it might go she never thought it would go quite this badly.

Dani calls on all her training, compartmentalizing most of what Knight’s said so she can focus on Malcolm as he inches towards panic attack. Malcolm’s eyes are frantic and a thousand miles away, something that usually only occurs following a night terror. 

Dani is so focused on Malcolm she doesn't realize Knight's moved until something cold nudges her she whips toward it with more force than necessary only to find Knight standing there offering a water bottle. Dani barely flashes a grateful smile before she’s pressing it into Malcolm’s hands, hoping the cold will snap him out of his thoughts long enough for her to talk him back.

The chill is startling, enough that Dani’s repeated calling of, “Malcolm, you’re fine. Nothing is wrong. I’m right here,” draws him back. His eyes flicker around the room, taking in Knight who has resumed her seat, his eyes widening and Dani fears she’s going to lose the progress they’ve made

“Malcolm, I need you to take a drink.” Dani unscrews the cap without taking the bottle from his hands and though it’s automatic, Malcolm does take a sip.

“Malcolm, I swear to you, what happens in this office is between us.” Malcolm’s breaths hitch and Dani urges him to take another sip of water, his hand shaking so bad some sloshes over the side. 

Malcolm forces himself to look at Alexandria Knight's face, sinking into profiler mode, into something that made sense, he takes her in. “I don’t need or want to know how this occurred, I am only telling you this because it will change how I handle your case. My job is to make sure your baby makes it into this world safe and sound.” She’s honest, he can read it on her and something inside him eases as he takes a shuddering breath.

“What makes you think his chart is…” Dani gestures, not admitting to anything specifically. 

“There are levels taken by Galante that don’t match what exists in your chart.” Malcolm’s hands start trembling again, thinking how Galante must have known and now that he’s left, Galante is going to ruin everything. 

“Galante wanted permission for journals didn’t he? Share your case?” Dani looks to Malcolm who only studies Knight, not daring to miss a single thing that could belie her truth. “Galante wouldn't dare publish something that would threaten his credibility, but something like the case you presented would get him more accolades and while improbable is feasible.”

“Why should we trust you?” Malcolm bites out the words, a tone Dani has rarely heard him use.

“Because I didn’t have to tell you. I could have spent the next several months gathering proof and then go public.” The words are matter-of-fact, her tone even as she declares the threat. “I meant what I said, my job is to make sure that you and your baby make it through this safe. And that I like to get to know my patients first.” She shrugs at the last bit, at ease. 

“If you’d like I can give you a few minutes. I’m sure this isn’t what you were expecting.” Knight offers, moving to stand.

“No, I,” Malcolm starts, remembering too late that this involves Dani as well. He glances to her, trying to sift through the many emotions in her eyes, “We’d like you to be our doctor.” 

Knight nods, breathing deep as the responsibility settles on her. She’s dealt with hard cases before but this, well this is something entirely new. “From your chart it looks like you’re just starting your fourth month. How are things going? Morning sickness finally go away? Starting to feel a bit better?” Malcolm hesitates, he didn’t expect the visit to continue, he’d thought that had been it. 

While the morning sickness has seemed to finally taper off and Malcolm was immensely grateful for that he thought it best to get the inevitable out of the way.

“Dr. Galante mentioned a,” Malcolm’s hand trembles against his knee, but if Knight notices she doesn’t take her eyes from his. “Dietitian.”

“A dietician?” Knight’s brows furrow. “I didn’t see any indication in your chart that you were experiencing or even at risk for gestational diabetes.” The profiling part of Malcolm’s mind is impressed at the doctor’s ability. His chart nowhere in site and yet she seems to be intimately acquainted with it, though that part shouldn’t be as surprising, not after...everything. He realizes she reminds him of Gabrielle and though he knows it’s probably only this association that’s making him comfortable, he can’t help but feel relieved the anxiety from being in the same room as Galante is absent with her. 

“He suggested a meal plan.” Dani grits the words out. 

“Do you have pica?” The question brings Malcolm up short, his answer taking a beat longer as he turns the words over in his mind, thinking he’d misheard.

“No.” 

“Well then I see no need for a meal plan. Hun, I’m gonna be honest with you. You were underweight before you got pregnant and now you’re a whopping three pounds over the suggested weight for four months. That’s a suggestion designed for _women_. Seems to me you’re doing just fine, but if you want I’m more than happy to work with you to design a meal plan.” 

“The growing pains?” Malcolm’s voice is strained, Dani isn’t the only one concerned about the pangs he was getting.

“They’re not rhythmic? They happen randomly and only on occasion?” Knight confirms. Malcolm nods, hand drifting up to stroke the side of his stomach. 

Knight’s reluctance is clear when she starts, “While you do _look_ a little big to be only four months, you’re also male and what I imagine was a very fit one at that. You seemed to be malnourished more often than not if your history is anything to go by. All this adds to I don’t think they’re anything to worry about. I think your body is just very unused to food and it happens to be having to accommodate your little one, something you weren’t exactly designed for. I wouldn’t worry about them unless they ratchet up from mildly bothersome. Then I want you to call me after you’re on your way to me. I don’t care what time it is, I keep your hours not the other way around.”

“Thank you, but really I’m fine.” Knight frowns at Malcolm.

“Still. Call if things aren’t _fine_. Agree. Make _me_ feel better.” Malcolm smiles at that but does finally agree.

“Good that’s settled. I know you just had a scan what...about ten days ago? I’d really like to do my own, just get an idea of what’s going on inside. Can you come back Monday?” 

Malcolm can’t contain the smile at getting to see his baby again.“What time?” 

“First thing sound good? We get started here at eight thirty.” And so it was set, in a little under a week Malcolm would return but this time he didn’t have to be nervous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm’s breath hitches when confusion crosses Knight’s face, the normally chatty doctor silent and serious as she studies the screen, moving the wand to different areas of his stomach. Malcolm wishes Dani were here, the pain was a sign something was wrong, something was seriously wrong and she wasn’t here and he was going to have to tell her.

Malcolm doesn't think he's going to make it through the next few months. He's operated for years on minimal sleep, but the gnawing pain is eating up his ability to function. He'd done his best not to complain, striving to keep it from showing on his face and it'd been working well. Until this morning.

His appointment isn’t until eight-thirty and Gil doesn’t expect them in until after, which means he can sleep in, if only the baby had the same thought. He can’t get comfortable, his hips aching regardless of what side he lays on and his shifting only serve to wake up the life inside him who is now doing some shifting of their own. 

Malcolm closes his eyes, willing his baby to calm as he slips a hand under his shirt, rubbing the curve of his stomach when Dani’s phone rings. 

Dani was already out of bed and if the bathroom fan was anything to go by, showering. With a sigh, Malcolm moves to get up, knowing it's probably work he abandons any hope of sleeping in. He makes it as far as standing next to the bed before the gnawing pain ratchets up, ripping a cry from his throat as he doubles over, clutching his stomach. He's not sure how long he's like that but the next thing he's aware of is warm hands holding him up, easing him back onto the bed. 

"Malcolm, talk to me." Her hands are warm from the shower and smell of her body wash, the sensations comforting as the pain ebbs. Opening his eyes he finds her crouched before him, dripping from the shower, wrapped in a towel.

"I'm fine. I think I just stood up too fast." Dani looks doubtful but Malcolm really does believe, and hope, that's all the odd painful sensation was. Nothing else feels wrong and he would know? Right? 

Dani’s phone stops ringing right before the chime sounds to let her know a new voicemail is waiting. 

“I think you’ve got a case.” Malcolm leans slightly around her, as though seeing her phone would tell him all he needed to know.

"And they left a message. Tell me so I don't worry about you, ok." Malcolm smiles, someone cares about him. “Maybe we should call Dr. Knight.” 

“My appointment is this morning, I can make it a few hours.” He reassures her, though he’s also trying to convince himself it wasn’t anything more serious as he rubs the lower swell of his stomach where the memory of the cramp lingers, swearing it feels different but is too embarrassed to ask Dani.

Dani studies him a moment longer and judging that he’s not hiding how serious it is from her collects her phone before darting back into the bathroom. Malcolm takes the chance to let his eyes fall closed and practice one of his yoga breathing techniques before trying to rise again; if he’s up he can at least get her coffee before she has to go. 

Malcolm can barely make out what Dani’s saying but from her tone it’s clear she’s not able to get out of going in this morning, the suspicion confirmed when she walks into the kitchen a few minutes later, regret clear on her features.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll have another one in a couple weeks and we’ll just turn your phone off.” Malcolm teases with an easy smile and a thermos of coffee.

“I still wanted to be there.” Dani pouts.

"I love you." Dani rolls her eyes at the pronouncement but wraps her arms around him anyways, pulling him close. He tries to keep his distance, shying away from her embrace as it forces his rounded stomach into her toned one. She doesn't mind, she actually thinks the weight looks good on him and she intends to make sure he knows as much each day. Closing the distance between them, she starts at his collar bone trailing kisses up his upturned neck, nipping his chin until he tilts his head back down so she can capture his lips. 

"Mmm, tonight I'll have to do my own exam, make sure the doctor didn't miss anything." She whispers into his ear and enjoys the way his body shudders at the promise. With that she spins away, knowing if she lingers much longer they'll both be in trouble. 

Malcolm watches her leave, a final glance in his direction before she's down the stairs. Yeah, someone cares about him.

o~O~o

Malcolm is grateful he's the earliest appointment. When he’d arrived he’d been the only one in the waiting room but not long after the door opens admitting a very pregnant woman. Malcolm tries not to stare but he can’t stop his gaze from straying back when he hears the woman check in for Dr. Dawson for her eight month check-up. 

His eyes widening as he tries his best not to gawk as she waddles past, her belly looking like an overinflated beach ball. His hand trembles where it rests on his knee and he wishes Dani were there as his mind races, wondering how he was going to get that big. Bigger if she was only starting her eighth month. 

“Bright?” Malcolm jumps at the sound of his name, having been lost in his head as he imagined how Dani would handle him being that big.

“How are we doing today?” The cheery nurse, Sharon, he reads on her name tag is kind enough to slow her pace to match his reluctant one.

“Fine. Great.” His voice is tight.

“It’s always hard when your partner can’t join you but Dr. Knight will send you home with pictures.” She gently pats his arm as they stop next to the scale and Malcolm tries to force the images of the heavily pregnant woman in the waiting room from his mind, he could only imagine what the scales would read for him in a few months.

He's barely in the exam room before Dr. Knight is bustling in, her enthusiasm and confidence easing something inside him.

“Malcolm. Bright. Long time, no see.” She doesn’t move in for the awkward handshake that most doctors feel the need to start every visit with, instead she motions for him to sit in one of the chairs while she drops onto the rolling stool. “No...Dani?” Malcolm smiles, even if it did take her a moment to recall her name, she’d still remembered Dani. 

“She got called in.” Malcolm doesn’t realize he's started plucking the hem of his shirt.

“Well, we’ll just have to make sure she makes the next one. How are things?” Malcolm is reminded again of how similar Knight and Gabrielle are, her presence and demeanor soothing and relaxed; he likes it.

“Good. Fine.” Knight makes no motion, she simply stares at him, waiting, and Malcolm wonders if Dani had called ahead and warned them, that’s something she would do. “There was a...pain this morning. It was sharp but then kind of faded and there hasn’t been one since. I probably just stood up to fast, I’m sure it’s fine.” Malcolm knows he's rambling.

“Doesn’t sound too serious but what do you say we have a look inside just to be sure?” Dr. Knight rises and offers a hand but he waves her off, he wasn’t there. Yet. Without a word she toes open the bottom step for the exam table which he gratefully uses to sit on the end of the table, paper crinkling beneath him.

As Dr. Knight wheels the ultrasound machine to the side of the exam table Malcolm undoes the buttons of his shirt, revealing the tight undershirt he pulls up once he’s laid back. Malcolm focuses on the ceiling, shoving aside the feelings these exams always bring, that this whole thing brings and threatens to crumble him, tears burning his eyes.

When the exam doesn’t start Malcolm glances down, Knight waiting, watching.

“Everything ok? This is a lot, _all_ of this is a lot. If you need-” 

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” Malcolm cuts her off. “I’m, I have someone to talk to, thank you.” He amends, feeling bad at snapping. 

“Good. Well if you ever need _another_ person to talk to I’m sure Dani would be happy to listen.” This earns a surprised laugh from him and Knight winks before she grabs the gel, “Nothing like a cold shower for a wake up call.” That’s all the warning Malcolm gets before the gel hits his stomach, the wand following after. 

Malcolm’s breath hitches when confusion crosses Knight’s face, the normally chatty doctor silent and serious as she studies the screen, moving the wand to different areas of his stomach. Malcolm wishes Dani were here, the pain was a sign something was wrong, something was _seriously_ wrong and she wasn’t here and he was going to have to tell her. Say the words aloud again and again as he had to tell Gil and his mother. 

“Everything’s fine. Look here, everyone’s ok.” Malcolm hadn’t realized the tears had slipped free until Dr. Knight pulls his attention to the screen and the grainy image that is his baby. 

“The pain-”

“Was just from rearranging.” She smiles reassuringly but Malcolm can see there’s still something she’s not telling him. 

“But?”

“Profiler is right. Remember that I said everyone’s fine?” Malcolm nods, that gnawing pit of nerves threatening to consume him. “The bad news is you’re actually a little _under_ weight for how far along you are.” Malcolm frowns, confusion drawing his brows in. _Under_ weight? Hadn’t they had this discussion twice? Hadn’t- “The good news is that the pain was your second baby making itself known. Malcolm, say hello to Baby B.” 

Malcolm struggles up onto his elbows, looking between the monitor, where he can clearly see another baby, and Dr. Knight. 

“Malcolm, I need you to breathe for me ok, nice deep breaths. Let’s lean you back.” Knight gently pushes Malcolm until he’s laying down, afraid he’s going to pass out like many fathers have done in her exam room. 

Malcolm is hearing the words but his mind is too crowded with his panicked thoughts to comprehend what she’s saying. Two. He was carrying _two_ babies and in a few months he would have _two_ children to take care of. 

Unless he didn’t. He wasn’t father material, he wasn’t even really boyfriend material and it was a miracle he hadn’t killed Sunshine yet. 

“Malcolm-” Dr. Knight starts only to be cut off by his quick replay of “I’m fine.”

Dr. Knight frowns at him, the gulps of air he’s taking indicate he’s anything but fine. “Just, a lot to take in.” Malcolm goes to sit up and Dr. Knight is there, bracing him in case he decides to faint. When he seems steady enough sitting, she stills his hand where it moves to pull his shirt down, handing him a cloth instead. She watches as he mechanically cleans the gel off his stomach but she has no intention of letting him leave her office anytime soon. 

“Come to my office.” Dr. Knight waits for him to step down from the exam table before she scoops up his pictures and heads down the hall to her office. Once there she directs Malcolm to the couch and passes him a bottle of water before taking a seat herself.

“I’m really sorry Dani couldn’t be here when I told you the news.” It’s the best opening she’s got.

“It’s fine. We’re not even sure-” Malcolm seems to catch himself, “they’re hers.” The words barely a whisper and she can see in his eyes his mind goes somewhere else.

“I saw that in your file, not entirely sure how whatever that drug was worked.” Malcolm nods absently, rolling the bottle between his palms. “But it doesn’t seem to matter to her.” Malcolm smiles softly at that. They hadn’t talked about any of this directly, it just seemed to happen and Dani didn’t leave. She took each meltdown and growth and development in stride, but he doesn’t know what she really wants. His breath hitches.

“Malcolm, breathe for me.” He resolves they’ll talk tonight and she can decide...he shoves those possibilities, those fears away as another panic attack looms. So lost in thought he forgets he's sitting in Knight’s office, mind running in circles at the news and how he’ll talk to Dani and what he wants to do and what she might want to do and how they would even do either of the options.

“Malcolm?” Her voice snaps him from his thoughts and he barely realizes Dani is in the doorway before she’s crossing the room, dropping onto the couch beside him. 

“I’ll give you guys a minute.” With that Dr. Knight disappears into the hall.

“Dani? What are-”

  
“A nurse called me, said I needed to come in. Are you...the pains this morning…” Dani’s eyes keep darting to his stomach, trying not to focus on his lashes dampened by tears or the fact that he was still in the office instead of at work with her. 

“Twins.” He breathes the words, seeing the fear in her eyes turn to relief then understanding and finally shock.

“Twins. _Twins_. Like...two?” Malcolm huffs a laugh, the fear and uncertainty easing just in her presence. “But they’re...they’re ok?” She runs her hand over the swell and Malcolm doesn’t fear having to talk about what they’re going to do. 

“Yeah, they’re fine.” Malcolm hesitates, this wasn’t how he pictured having this conversation with her, he’d hoped it would come up naturally but as weeks passed he realized that probably wasn't going to happen. And now they're in a doctor’s office and had just found out that it wasn’t one baby, but two. “Dani, I…” Brown eyes meet blue and he doesn’t have to say anything else, she understands because it’s been on her mind too, she just hadn’t wanted to add to his stress.

“I know. I’ll support whatever you want to do. And you don’t have to decide today, or even tomorrow. We’ve got time.” The thing inside Malcolm that had been twisted so tight since that night in the hospital, when he’d feared Dani would collect her things and leave, when he thought this was going to be the final issue that drove her away, abates. He searches her face, seeing only honesty and love and concern there, he leans into her side, relaxing into the feel of her rubbing his stomach. 

“Everything ok?” Dr. Knight hovers in the doorway, clearly not wanting to intrude but also worried about her patient. 

“Yeah, I think we’re good. Thanks for calling me.” Dani glances at Malcolm who nods, she can still see a little uncertainty in his eyes but that’s their new normal.

“This isn’t the first time that news hasn’t gone over without a bit of shock, but I’m glad you could come.” Knight collects the ultrasound photos from her desk before taking up the adjacent chair much like the first time they met. “I have your photos and their genders if you’d like to know.” 

Dani looks to Malcolm, leaving the decision up to him. He silently debates, wondering if it would make his decision any harder to make. Would knowing their gender really change whether he put them up for adoption or not? Change whether he’s a capable father? 

“I think we’d like to know.” Malcolm leans forward, accepting the photos from Knight. Dani keeps one hand on his stomach, rubbing the swell, reassuring herself of the life within as they turn their attention to the ultrasounds and the answers they hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha! Also, you're welcome. You're now part of the team and will have to wait until the next chapter to learn their genders alongside Gil, JT and Edrisa. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess, we should head back and tell them.” Malcolm looks to Dani, unsure of how these things go short of just blurting them.

“Gil told us to take as much time as we need.” They were in the car before Dani finally remembered to check her phone, unsurprised to see a text from Gil and JT. JT’s a succinct, _Let me know if you need anything._ So Gil had filled him in and Dani knew he was doing his best to give them space and not pry but the second either of them reached out he would be there.

“Oh.” Malcolm was looking at the pictures again, having not made the connection that Dani leaving work after an emergency call and no word from them would lead Gil and JT to believe the worst had happened. “I guess, we should head back and tell them.” Malcolm looks to Dani, unsure of how these things go short of just blurting them.

“I’ll tell him everything’s fine and-” The loud growl of Malcolm’s stomach cuts her off, he blushes as he rests a hand on the swell. 

“I may have skipped breakfast.” Malcolm admits, sheepish. Dani knows he would be hungry even if he had eaten breakfast but she can’t blame him, his nerves had probably made eating unappetizing.

“And that we’ll be there soon. Let’s get some breakfast in you before Gil finds out and gives you another lecture.” This wasn’t the first time Malcolm hadn’t eaten breakfast, though at least this time it didn’t make itself known by him fainting. Gil had lectured Malcolm while he nudged more and more food at him until another bite would result in him being sick. To say Gil worried was putting it lightly, _way_ lightly.

There was a little family owned bakery, Ruthie’s _,_ not too far from the precinct that Dani thought would be perfect, they had hot chocolate and some of the best pastries and bagels in the city. She situated Malcolm at a table before stepping into line, much to his protests that he could stand with her perfectly fine. 

She's scanning the menu board when her eyes trip back to the words, _Gender Reveal Cupcakes! Ask at the counter._ She glances over at Malcolm who is watching the street, subconsciously rubbing his stomach. Why not?

“I know this is super last minute but gender reveal cupcakes? I just need...three? Is that possible?” It was the owner behind the counter, her name tags proudly proclaiming _The_ Ruthie _._ Dani watches the woman’s face change from one that was prepared to apologize to one that was happy to help.

“I think we can manage three, take a few minutes though.” 

“We’re actually here for breakfast.” Dani offers, hoping it would help.

“Is it written down or…” Ruthie was used to a sealed envelope from the doctor’s office, the genders carefully concealed within.

“Oh, no.” Ruthie passes Dani a scrap of paper and a pen, Ruthie’s face lighting up at what Dani writes.

“We’ll have those for you by the time you’ve finished breakfast and congratulations.” Ruthie smiles widely at her before passing her off to one of the other clerks to take her breakfast order, leaving Dani fumbling for how to explain but Ruthie is gone by the time Dani sorts herself. 

“What’s that smile for?” Dani asks as she approaches the table, Malcolm grinning at her the whole way.

“ _You’re_ the one chatting up Ruthie.” He counters, accepting the mug of hot chocolate Dani passes him. She almost tells him what she’s done but she's not sure how to explain her bout of impulse or maybe she wants him to be surprised, though she knows the latter is just an excuse for the former.

Breakfast arrives shortly after, savory breakfast sandwiches that are nearly as big as the plates they arrive on, a couple of the caramel apple scones she knows Malcolm favors as well. He eyes them before glancing at her, torn between a protest and grateful, she just nudges the plate toward him. 

True to her word they’re just finishing their last few bites when Ruthie approaches, a bakery box carefully tied closed in her her hands.

“Is this the proud papa?” Malcolm chokes on his drink. “Sorry, I thought you knew!” Ruthie laughs at her joke as she winks at Dani who can’t help but laugh. Ruthie pats Malcolm on the shoulder with a mother’s touch before she disappears back behind the counter. 

“Do I want to know?” He eyes the box like he expects it to start oozing blood.

“Gender reveal cupcakes. Thought we could tell them. Gil, JT, Edrisa?” Dani suddenly regrets her impulsivity. She’d assumed Malcolm would want to tell them, would want to share this news immediately and she hadn't even considered Jessica and Ainsley. 

“What do cupcakes have to do with genders?” Malcolm eyes the box and she knows if it weren’t tied shut he would be opening it. 

“You fill them with the icing color of the gender, blue for boys, pink for girls and then when you bite into them you see what you’re having.” She explains. “How do you not know about this?” 

Blue eyes flash, “I’m not exactly invited to many baby showers.” Because he doesn’t have friends, which is how she knows about these things.

“That’s actually reassuring.” She teases, using the cover of the table to rest her hand on his belly, “Papa.” Malcolm blushes at that, mouth pulling up into a grin. 

They’re parked outside the station, the box of cupcakes held carefully on Malcolm’s lap, but Dani makes no move to get out of the car.

“We don’t have to.” Dani announces.

“Go to work? I think it might be a little late to leave now, I’m fairly certain we’ve been spotted.” Malcolm says, noting the cops that walk by on their way inside.

“No, tell them. Today. The cupcakes, we can just take them home.” Malcolm turns to her then, brows drawing in.

“Do you not want to? I thought we were going to, I mean I planned to. This is something we’re supposed to decide together right? I just assumed we would.” Malcolm does that nervous rambling thing Dani finds so cute.

“No, I mean, yes. Let’s tell them and yes I think we’re supposed to discuss this but-” Dani waves it away, this was all too confusing and way more than it needed to be since they were on the same page from the start.

They barely make it inside before Gil and JT appear, Gil stepping from his office and JT from the conference room, both studying them for any signs of news. Dani squeezes Malcolm’s hand and smiles at him, the excitement in her eyes reassuring as they head for Gil’s office, preferring the privacy it allots them.

“Kid?” Gil searches his kid. He knows Dani texted everything was fine but he needed to see for himself. He could tell Malcolm was anxious but there was also excitement and nerves and Gil didn’t know what to make of the combination. 

“Is Edrisa available to come up? We brought snacks.” JT and Gil frown at the random statement but it’s easy enough to make the call while Malcolm settles himself on the couch Gil keeps in his office, grateful for the few pillows he keeps on it, one of which Dani surreptitiously tucks behind him. 

“Tell me how an emergency phone call for Dani to come to your doctor’s appointment ends with snacks.” JT says, dragging over the other chair usually kept in front of Gil’s desk so they’re both facing the couch. Gil looks equally interested in the answer from his seat behind his desk. 

Malcolm opens and closes his mouth several times to start before realizing he doesn’t quite know how to explain it without giving it away. “It’ll make more sense after?” He looks to Dani who shrugs while nodding as she’s as equally lost to explain without explaining.

“You wanted to-oh, hey!” Edrisa says, spying Malcolm on the couch. She lets the door fall closed behind her as she slips into the chair beside JT. Malcolm feels foolish, having gathered them all in Gil’s office in the middle of the work day just so he can tell them he’s having twins. As though she can read his thoughts, Dani squeezes his hand.

“We found out what he’s having and wanted to share.” Dani’s careful wording silently amuses Malcolm who can’t help but smile. “So, um, have you guys heard of gender reveal cupcakes?” A resounding chorus of affirmations has Malcolm wondering as Dani passes out the cupcakes, pleasantly surprised to find six rather than just the three she asked for. 

“How do _you_ know about them?” Malcolm’s incredulous at JT’s easy acknowledgement.

“Tally’s sisters. They have those ridiculous reveal parties.” JT rolls his eyes. Dani offers the box to Malcolm who eyes a cupcake but waves it off, still feeling the sugar from the two scones he’d eaten. Setting the box aside Dani pulls out her phone, wanting to capture this moment, she carefully balances it on her knee ensuring she has everyone in the shot.

“You two aren’t joining?” Edrisa looks puzzled.

“We know and just had breakfast” Dani presses record and waits.

“On three.” Edrisa declares, glancing between JT and Gil. “One, two, three!” With that they each take a bite, pulling back their cupcakes to look at the color within Dani and Malcolm are met with three confused expressions as half blue and half pink fill the insides. Gil is the first to realize, his eyes darting to Malcolm’s stomach, then up to his eyes.

“Twins?” The word is choked, tears in the lieutenants eyes.

“Twins. Boy and girl.” Malcolm confirms. Edrisa’s laughter fills the office as Gil pulls Malcolm to his feet, crushing him in a hug before pulling back, squeezing the back of his neck, “You’re good?” He searches Malcolm’s eyes, the boy he considers a son, already scared that he would make it through this and now that fear is doubled.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Gil can see it in his eyes, the uncertainty is still there but so is happiness and contentment. He pulls him in for another hug before Edrisa is there, alternately rubbing his belly and hugging him. JT is more reserved, clapping him on the back in a half hug.

“You don’t do anything halfway do you?” JT shakes his head, but Malcolm knows he’s upped the concern level just a bit.

“But everything’s good right? I mean, you went racing out of here.” Gil starts once things have calmed down. And this is the hardest part, admitting he lost it in the doctor’s office.

“There was a sharp pain this morning before I went in,” Gil’s face tightens at the words, hurt at the lack of a phone call. “But I just thought I stood up too fast, pulled something.” Malcolm tries to assuage. “I figured I was going in anyway and it only lasted a second. But apparently that was them rearranging and I guess I was so afraid that I’d,” Malcolm chokes on the words, the irrational fear that speaking it would make it come true, “and then it was twins and the shock, Dr. Knight called Dani and I only found out when she showed up.” Gil’s gaze softens at that, it was a lot to take in. 

“You sure you’re up for this? You can take the day.” Gil offers, knowing Malcolm won’t but still wanting to give the option.

“I’m good. Really.” They know Malcolm needs this, he needs to feel normal and like he still has some control over one part of his life. And if that means he still comes in and builds profiles for them, well, they can give him that. 

o~O~o

The days following the news are filled with wonder and trepidation. It was disconcerting when they thought it'd been one...but twins. Dani swore he looked bigger, as though the simple thought of two babies suddenly added the second, rather than it being there all along. 

Gil tried to assign Malcolm to a desk but when challenged he couldn't bring himself to say the kid was gonna get bigger faster, that he was so much more concerned about him making it through this, handling this. So he begrudgingly left it, frowning at Malcolm, hands on his hips as the profiler did his best to look hale even as his back ached and hips protested.

Dani knew something was coming, Malcolm had been giving her glances and was suddenly cagey about his phone when she was near. 

"I," Malcolm starts strong but falters and Dani fears no more would follow, that she would spend days waiting for him to gather his courage. "Think we should move in together." He frowns at the words.

"Move in together?" Dani repeats, more to buy time than misunderstanding. 

"Yes, you're practically living here anyway." 

"Move in because it's _practical_?" She can’t help but tease and Malcolm visibly panics at her words.

"No, I mean yes, because you shouldn't be paying rent when you're not even there. Not that you can't afford to." He hurries on when she raises an eyebrow. "You could pay here. Not that you have to. Moving into a house would really be better–" Malcolm's nervous rambling is cutoff by a bitten hiss of pain, his hand pressing hard into his stomach.

Dani steps close, replacing his hand with hers, she rubs the spot. "M."

"I need you I... _want_ you." Fear clouds his blue eyes, fear of rejection but more that she wouldn't need him back the same way. “Here.” 

"I love you." She peers into his eyes, letting all her thoughts show, letting him see that she needs him just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your thoughts! Even if they come in the form of emojis.
> 
> Also, I thought we could all use a little fluff after the season finale, but don't get too comfy, I take my whump tag to a bruising level.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani couldn’t focus, the previous night’s events still haunting her in the light of day.

As Malcolm’s pregnancy progressed so did his sex drive. Dani could barely make it in the door some days before Malcolm was on her. There was one memorable encounter where he started stripping her in the stairwell, trying to hook her legs around his waist and carry her up the stairs and he would have if she hadn't clung to the one bit of logic still sounding in her brain. 

Some mornings Dani would wake to Malcolm writhing against her, his body seeking her even in sleep. She never told him, instead she let him wake to her lips wrapped around him or her astride him, sheets draping her shoulders. 

Today it was clear Malcolm was trying to restrain himself, the need in his eyes as he cast Dani glances throughout the day. 

The door has barely closed behind them before Malcolm is wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing kisses into the back of her neck and shoulder, fingers slipping under her shirt…”You hungry? Anything you want for dinner?” She asks, stepping out of his embrace and casually heading for the kitchen.

She casts a glance over her shoulder, catching the last moment of hurt upon his face, the kicked puppy look there and gone as he runs a hand through his hair and shrugs. She swore there are tears in his eyes but he turns too fast for her to be sure. It feels wrong, not that she didn’t want sex or turned him down, but _how_ she did it. She mentally shakes herself, she’d turned him down for sex before, he wasn’t one of those caveman jerks who think they should get sex whenever they feel the urge. 

Malcolm mumbles something about getting changed and disappears into the bedroom. Reappearing in a hoodie she’s never seen before, though that doesn’t mean it didn’t already exist in the depths of his closet. What surprises her is its size, you could hardly tell he was over five months pregnant, let alone with twins, the sleeve bunching where his fingers curl around the cuffs.

The rest of the evening feels off. Dinner passing quickly, Malcolm doing the dishes while she stashes the leftovers. It's only when they're sitting on the couch, him at one end engrossed in some book, her on the other, that she realized what's wrong. 

Since their relationship started he’d been tactile, enjoying the feel of her anyway he could get it. Holding hands, holding her in bed at night, cuddled against her on the couch, knees bumping under the table at work, he didn’t care. 

Since he got pregnant the stretched skin of his stomach had gotten even more sensitive, she wasn’t even sure he realized he all but purred when she’d rub his belly and most of their nights were spent like that. He would pull her into his side and she would tuck herself under his arm or chin, hand slipping under his shirt to trace paths on the growing swell. 

Shaking her head Dani reminds herself he could be stubborn, or dumb, more often than not both. Just because she didn’t want sex didn’t mean he couldn’t hold her and with that thought Dani shifts down the couch, pressing herself into his side, waiting for him to flash the mock grin of annoyance and raise his arm for her to snuggle under. Except he doesn’t, he all but flinches at the contact, shrinking into the corner of the couch. 

“I think I’m gonna go to bed. Early morning.” With that Malcolm abandons his book on the coffee table and heads for the bedroom, Dani frowning after him. He doesn’t have an early morning, they’d finished the case and Gil had told him not to worry about coming in tomorrow. Also, he doesn’t sleep. But she didn’t push the issue, if he wanted to be stubborn she wasn’t going to fight him.

When she finally crawled into bed and he was curled on his side, pretending to be asleep, she played along and drifted off convincing herself she didn’t miss the feel of him.

o~O~o

Dani couldn’t focus, the previous night’s events still haunting her in the light of day. Wondering if she should even head to his loft or back to her own place. That tug inside her told her to go to Malcolm’s, she’d been doing it for so long now that when she thought of heading home that’s where her mind went.

“What’s with you?” JT couldn’t take it anymore. Dani had been staring at the same page in the report for the past fifteen minutes, which is only unusual when you aren’t doing anything to it.

“What? Nothing.” JT gave her a _really_ look.

“Something with your boy?” Dani looked up at that, it was rare for JT to invoke personal life, even more so when it came to Bright. He’d made it clear he did not want to think about them trying to date and the trainwreck it had to be.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Dani waved it off, flipping to the next page in the report. She kept checking her phone, hoping for anything, even a picture of Sunshine. But nothing came and she wasn’t about to send one and force him to respond, it would be a hollow comfort and besides, she could not want sex. It wasn’t that big a deal.

She could always leave if things were...worse. The thought twisted inside her. She was supposed to be officially moving in with him, Gil and JT were going to help her move things that weekend. No, they had made it through so much, this wasn’t going to be what ended them. 

The night replayed over in her mind, the hurt in his eyes and the ridiculous hoodie he’d...hid in. With a groan she pushes up from her desk.

“I messed up.” She answers JT’s questioning look before heading for Gil’s office, barley waiting for the ‘come in’ before she’s opening the door. “I need you to call Malcolm in.” 

“We got a case I don’t know about?” Gil can tell something is wrong but he won’t press. Dani weighs it for a moment before stepping into his office, closing the door behind her as Gil leans forward in his chair.

“I...I hurt him.” She drops into the chair in front of his desk, “Last night. I,” She hesitates, knowing Gil nor Malcolm would appreciate discussing their sex life, or lack thereof. 

“It’s ok. You don’t need to tell me, but what will having him come in do?”

“I just need him out of the loft for a couple hours.” 

“Make up dinner?” Gil smiles as he leans back in his chair, he’s very familiar with how those go, having planned a few in his time. 

“Something like that.” She rises, mind planning out what she’ll do, what she needs. 

“Any suggestions on why I’m calling him in?” She just flashes him a grin, “That’s why you’re the boss.”

o~O~o

Gil can't think of an immediate reason to call his kid in so he comes up with an excuse to buy himself time first. Which is how he finds himself driving over to pick up Malcolm so they can have lunch, even though it’s 1:30. 

Gil has picked Malcolm up enough times that he’s barely pulled up to the curb before the door opens and Malcolm steps out. Even if Dani hadn’t told Gil something was wrong he would’ve spotted it right away. He imagined suits were getting uncomfortable, by design they were form fitting and Malcolm was slowly being convinced into less formal attire, but Gil was not prepared for Malcolm to step out in a hoodie that looked like it would be several sizes too big on JT, a pair of dark skinny jeans only adding to the impression. 

Malcolm lets himself into the car and Gil tries not to stare as he has to use one hand to shove up the sleeve enough that he can buckle the seat belt. “Lunch?” 

“I wanted to check in.” 

“You saw me yesterday.” Malcolm counters, rolling his eyes at Gil. Lunch is a stilted affair, Malcolm picking at his food though he does eat more of it than he did pre-pregnancy so Gil counts it as a win. He knows something is weighing on him, the usual endless rambling is missing and each time Gil prompts Malcolm the response is a beat too late, as though he’s had to pull himself back from other thoughts.

Arriving at the precinct goes a little better, JT raises his eyes when he sees Malcolm, but a look from Gil has him shaking his head without further comment. Malcolm seems fine, distracted, but fine as Gil finds various tasks to fill the time until Dani seeks him out.

“I was gonna run down that lead.” Gil doesn’t miss Malcolm tensing at Dani’s arrival, pointedly finding the file that much more captivating.

“Sure. Let me know what you find out.” Gil says, more out of habit. She glances at Malcolm before she turns, JT reading the tension between the two looks to Gil who gives the slightest shake of his head. _Not here._

“What’s going on with Bright?” Gil looks up to find the yet another team member in his doorway. Gil looks through his window across the way and sees Malcolm still in the conference room, seemingly working away. “Not...he looks like he’s twelve. What’s going on with him and why did you drag him in here? Thought he was supposed to be resting or whatever.” Gil has to hide his smile, JT would never admit it aloud, but he cared for Bright; a little more than ensuring he didn’t get himself killed.

Gil looks back at Malcolm, weighing what to say. “It’s a thing between them, isn’t it.” Gil nods, sometimes he forgot JT was married. 

It’s nearly five before Dani texts, leaving Gil with yet another awkward conversation.

“Hey kid, you want me to drop you off on my way?” Malcolm looks up and Gil can see him searching the room behind, expression falling when he doesn’t find Dani.

“Sure. That’d be great.” He almost comments on the hoodie when Malcolm has to keep stopping and shoving up the sleeves so he can collect the folders scattered across the table but he didn’t make it to lieutenant by not piecing things together. Whatever Dani had said had inadvertently made him even more embarrassed about his growing size. 

A tense silence fills the ride home, Malcolm fighting and refighting the urge to ask after Dani, his disappointment clear when they arrive and the loft is dark. Gil waits, letting Malcolm study the windows for a long moment before he shoves open the door. 

Gil knew Dani was good and hoped that she could fix whatever this was between them, because a Bright who didn’t profile, who didn’t use that ridiculously smart brain of his to fit all the obvious pieces together, wasn’t right.

Each step up to his loft proves harder than the last. 

She’ll be there.

She won’t.

She’ll be there.

She won’t.

He has the irrational thought to return to the bottom and try again, as though the child’s game could change his fate. 

He unlocks the door and is surprised to find candles lining the room, casting a soft glow about the space. Dani’s there, waiting, watching as his eyes travel the room before they fix on her. A dress of burnished gold that shimmers in the candlelight, hugging her curves, gold spiral bands cuff her upper arm. 

The sight of her brings tears to his eyes, a bittersweet reminder of what he doesn’t deserve. Between one blink and the next she’s closed the distance between them, her thumb brushing away the tear that had escaped.

“Welcome home.” She murmurs, pressing a tentative kiss to his lips, easing her arms around his waist as she deepens the kiss.

“Dani, what? Don’t.” Malcolm steps back, his mind catching up even as his traitorous body responds.

“M, I love you. And I wanted to apologize-”

“You don’t–it’s fine–” Malcolm’s hand begins to tremble against his leg so he jams it into the hoodie pocket.

“I know I don’t. _I_ want to.” Dani steps closer again, a question and an offer. “I know you’re fine not having sex, but I don’t think you know how sexy I find you and I thought you deserved to be reminded.” She steps close, curving herself around him, nipping his ear before she whispers, “ _Repeatedly_.” Malcolm shivers in her arms. 

She leads him to the bed, walking backwards so she doesn’t have to take her eyes from him. His hands fumbling blindly to unzip her dress, sliding it from her shoulders until it pools at their feet. His pupils blow wide at the site before him, the scraps of lace she’d picked out special for this. 

Her fingers graze the bottom of the hoodie and he tenses but doesn’t pull away, doesn’t tell her to stop. She slides her hands up his sides, inching the hoodie up and up until it too joins her dress on the floor. The tight shirt underneath comes next, leaving him bare so she can mouth kisses down his chest until she’s on her knees, undoing his pants. 

He pulls her back up, needing her mouth on his again, hands tangling in her hair as she eases him back onto the bed, only lace between them now. She eases herself onto him, taking him an inch at a time until he’s seated deep inside her, his fingers digging into her waist as she rolls her hips. His breath catches at the sight before him, a goddess worshiped by candlelight. 

Her completion sounds through the loft, breath hitching as her back arches, his release spilling inside her moments later. She tucks herself into his side, fingers lightly trailing over his chest and belly until she finally cups the swell. 

“I love you Malcolm Bright, whether you’re scary skinny like the first time I laid eyes on you or your belly heavy with twins. Don’t ever hide from me.” She tilts her head back to meet his eyes, his thumb stilling where he’d been running it up and down her arm.

“I love you.” His other hand threads through hers on the swell and they would’ve stayed like that until sleep claimed them if his empty stomach hadn’t let its protest be known. Even in the candlelight she can see his cheeks burn.

“Looks like someone’s demanding attention.” Dani teases, pressing a kiss next to his belly button before slipping out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad time, no new episode tomorrow, no confirmation of a season 2. But! There are many more chapters of this yet to come, which if you're enjoying this is good news. If you're not enjoying it, I'm sorry to have piled the pain on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please.” Malcolm doesn’t know if the plea is to his own children, kicking and turning inside him or to whoever may be listening and willing to give them back.

“In mythology, snakes represent fertility, guardianship and vengeance.” Malcolm turns from the board, trying to deliver the profile on their latest case but his phone hums for attention on the table before him, Ainsley’s name flashing across the screen. Malcolm pokes the decline button with more force than necessary, his annoyance clear as _4 missed calls_ replaces her name. 

“I'm going to take a wild guess,” His words hitch as his hand comes up, rubbing the lower swell of his stomach. “And say it was vengeance.” His phone vibrates again, dragging the word on with a slight hiss to it, fingers pressing deeper. “Our killer was so angry, he destroyed an entire family. We may be dealing with a family annihilator.” No one misses the way he steadies himself on the table, fingers splayed, other hand still pressed to his stomach. 

“Well that’s motive. What else?” Dani didn’t dare mention it, she wouldn’t call Malcolm out at work. He strived to maintain the respect he’d built, she wouldn’t shatter it.

“They’re usually male, struggle with depression.” Malcolm starts.

“Kid?” She wouldn't call him out, but Gil could. He moves to Malcolm’s side, concern in his eyes and tone. 

“I’m,” Malcolm swallows down the pain with _fine_. Gil’s hands try to ease him down into the chair JT moves over. “ _Malcolm_.” That tone says Gil is about one sentence away from calling an ambulance.

“It’s–” Gil gives Malcolm a look that has him quickly changing his words, “Growing pains. _Mmph_.” Gil finally manages to convince Malcolm into the chair, with a jerk he bites off a hiss of pain, fingers white-knuckling the armrest as the pain in his back ratcheting up. Malcolm fills the chair now, his knees forced wide by his belly. Dani’s across the room in an instant, kneeling before him, peering up under his fallen hair.

“Stress makes them worse.” Malcolm grits out, trying to remember the yoga breathing that helps the pains. Dani rests her hand on his knee, fighting the urge to smooth away the pain herself. Not here; he’s already embarrassed enough by the attention, no need to make it worse. Gil looks to her for any information Malcolm _isn’t_ sharing, but she just shakes her head, She’d made sure to mention them at the last doctor’s appointment but the doctor had brushed it off, saying it was just growing pains, his body was not made for the growth that was occurring. 

"Take him home." It's Malcolm's silence that raises concern and Dani thinks maybe a doctor's visit is called for. Gil and Dani ease Malcolm up, encouraging him to take it slow, which is more than fine by him. Dani goes to retrieve the car, leaving Malcolm leaning into Gil more than he'd care to admit.

"You need anything you don't hesitate to call, alright. Don't do that thing you do where you grit your teeth and let the hospital call me." Malcolm huffs a laugh but nods, fingers spasming as another pain pulls through him. 

Gil guides him to the door, pausing when it seems like he needs a minute until Dani meets them at the top of the steps and together they escort Malcolm down. His cheeks burn as the officers they pass shoot them questioning looks.

As Dani is making her way around the car to drive them to Malcolm's loft Gil calls, "Let me know?" 

"Of course." And with that, they're gone.

o~O~o

Dani and Malcolm had barely been gone half an hour when Gil spots a familiar blonde head weaving its way through the bullpen. With a sigh he shoves up from his desk, thinking he should be grateful she came here first rather than trap Malcolm at his loft.

“Ainsley.” She whips around in the aisle.

“Malcolm here?” She’d gotten a good look at the conference room before Gil arrived, finding only JT and an evidence board within.

“You know he can’t give you anything about the case. It’s–”

“An ongoing investigation. _I know_. I actually was looking for him, _for him_.” Gil has known Ainsley long enough that he watched her ambition grow and then outgrow her common sense. His pride at her making the connection between the Aristos case and then Malcolm’s condition and the doctor’s murder is impressive, but shadowed by her lack of care for her brother’s well being. This wouldn’t be the first time Gil had to step in and try to shield Malcolm from Ainsley’s ambition, he just hoped he succeeded this time. 

“You checking up on your brother while he’s at work? Family dinner not cutting it anymore?” He was careful not to mention any case names, no reason to connect dots that she may not have made, though that was a weak hope where Ainsley was concerned. 

“He hasn’t been answering my calls.” She narrows her eyes, studying Gil.

“Ainsley.” He breathes her name, his hands coming to rest on his hips in a gesture she’d seen many times in her childhood. “He wasn’t feeling well so I sent him to get checked out.” Ainsley narrows her eyes at him and Gil is grateful profiling skills aren’t inherent. 

“He’s ok though. It wasn’t, like, serious?” Suddenly it’s Malcolm’s little sister before the lieutenant, not the hardened reporter that had taken her over in recent years. 

“Dani’s with him, I’m sure he’s fine. Doc said something about growing pains.” Gil notes his slip too late but Ainsley doesn’t seem to realize that Malcolm’s _already_ seen the doctor and takes this as him applying old information to a new situation. 

“Have him call me?” Gil squeezes her shoulder as he assures her he will. He has every intention of telling Malcolm she stopped by–eventually. But he knows that by the time Malcolm calls Ainsley back the concern he’s seeing now will have been replaced with her reporter’s mindset once more and the story may take precedence.

o~O~o

Malcolm disappeared into the bathroom as soon as they got home and Dani spent the few minutes he was occupied starting the kettle and convincing herself that he was fine, he probably just had to use the restroom. By the time he walked out she'd already changed into just her panties and one of his t-shirts, his smile at the sight not quite reaching his tired eyes. 

She makes short work of stripping him until he's down to his boxers, looking decidedly uncomfortable with her roaming eyes.

"I don't suppose this was all a clever ploy to get Gil to give us the day off?" Her tone is playful and Malcolm smirks.

"I wish." His hand drifts back up, trying to smooth the ache, though she doesn't miss the uncertainty in his eyes, the doubt behind her still being with him after...everything. The kettle's piercing whistle cuts off Dani's reassurances. Malcolm peering curiously over her shoulder, spying the source of the sound.

"Lay down, I'll be right there." Dani turned and heads for the kitchen, giving Malcolm a look over her shoulder that has him settling himself on the edge of the bed. She wasn't wrong, it seemed sitting down alleviated some of the pain, or maybe it was just being home and away from the prying eyes of the precinct. He knew they already were skeptical of him and this just added another layer to his oddity. 

"You're thinking too loudly." Dani says, smoothing her fingers across his furrowed brow. He hadn't even realized she'd come back, but he catches her wrist, keeping her from slipping away. "I'm not going anywhere." She encourages him onto his side before picking up the pillow that’d been knocked to the floor, placing it between his knees to help the pain in his hips before carefully crawling over him, positioning herself so she's pressed against his back.

"Let me know if this helps." She uses the pillow between his knees to help keep the hot water bottle in place, her hand free to slip under his shirt and rub the upper curve. He sighs into her touch, body growing heavy with sleep in her arms. 

“Thank you.” His slightly slurred words make her smile. 

“Love you.” She’s not sure he hears the words but the twins shifting finally settles and she hopes the terrors won’t bother him today. 

o~O~o

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Malcolm was straightening his tie for the fourth time before the mirror. He still looked damn sharp in a suit, the pants pulled up snug under his belly, the form fitting button down peeking out from under the vest only emphasizing the curve as it could no longer be contained by his suit jacket, the sides stopping short of the swell. 

“It will be worse if we don’t go. Then mother will know something is wrong and probably come over.” As much as Dani didn’t like the idea of Jessica showing up she could also admit that something _was_ kind of wrong. 

The pains had tapered off once they’d gotten home and Ainsley had stopped attacking Malcolm’s phone, but the closer it got to dinner Dani feared they would creep back. She’d already caught Malcolm rubbing the side of his stomach once, though he waved it off as just being a strong kick. 

Dani loathed when they had to attend family dinners, they felt like a demented rendition of Gilmore Girls. They showed up to a ridiculously expensive house to sit uncomfortably through drinks in a room that Dani was never sure what furniture could be touched. Then came the dinner on the finest china with a bottle of wine that was more than her salary with more stilted conversation. Finally the night would draw to a close for one reason or another and they would flee. 

Tonight it seemed was going to be no different except Ainsley was running a bit late, which meant it was just Malcolm and Dani perched on the couch in the living room. Dani thought this was almost better, she hadn’t missed the calls Malcolm had been ignoring from his sister or the way the pains suddenly spiked. 

“Mother, you know I can’t drink.” Malcolm sighs as Jessica presses a glass into his hand, Dani accepting the thin stem of a wine glass for herself.

“ _I know._ ” Jessica frowns at Malcolm who sniffs the glass, surprise clear on his face before taking a sip to confirm his suspicions.

“Juice.” Dani snorts softly at how excited Malcolm seems to get, thanking Jessica who takes a seat in the chair adjacent to them, shaking her head slightly even as she smiles at her son’s antics.

“So. How are things?” She waits, legs crossed over one another, drink in hand. Dani slides her eyes to Malcolm, happy to let him start off this conversation.

“Things are...good.” Malcolm glances to Dani who barely twitches an eyebrow. It was up to him, but Jessica deserved to hear it from _him._

“What is it?” Jessica looks between them and Dani gets a taste of Malcolm and Ainsley’s childhood. The fear is clear in her voice, her eyes dropping to his stomach for the briefest of looks before she’s staring at Malcolm as though she can pull whatever news directly from his mind. 

“We found out that we’re actually having twins.” Malcolm had finally wrapped his mind around the concept and could say the word without awe or tremors starting.

Jessica’s eyes drop to his stomach once more, the size aligning with the new knowledge, but the fear doesn’t abate. “The risk...you’re ok? You’ll be ok?” She rises, crossing to the bar cart, she can’t stand to face the answer. Her shoulders drop with a sigh when she realizes her glass is still full, downing it she pours another, bracing herself.

“I’m fine, _we’re_ fine. Dr. Knight is amazing.” Jessica looks skeptical and Malcolm knows the offer for her to call one of her many connections to get him the finest _team_ of doctors and then pay them all off to keep their mouths shut is coming. 

But Jessica never gets the chance as the front door swings open, Ainsley appearing in a whirl of peacoat and blonde hair. “Hello?” She sheds her coat as Louisa appears to collect it from her, Jessica moving to the doorway, “Ainsley. You’re late.” 

“The news never stops. Didn’t you see my report at five?” Dani’s mouth twists to the side, having heard many variations of this same conversation.

"You're brother and Dani were here, dear. It's not polite to watch TV with company." Jessica demurs.

"Malcolm's here?" Ainsley looks past her mother, quickly spotting Malcolm and Dani, both tensed at her inquiry.

"It's family dinner. Why wouldn't he be here?" Jessica knows her children well enough to know when something is amiss between them, it's knowing what is wrong that proves more difficult; the family was steeped in secrets.

"Gil said you weren't feeling well." Jessica turns back towards the couple, eyes narrowing as concern wars with disappointment that she was seen as an obligation that couldn't be missed. Malcolm doesn't acknowledge her concern, his focus on Ainsley who is quickly closing the distance between them. 

"Gil?" It's the only thing Malcolm manages to choke out, too many thoughts crashing together as he tries to align the trust and support Gil's given him, protecting him from Ainsley's prying nature, to them suddenly talking. It hurts more than logic says it should and tears burn the back of his eyes at the perceived betrayal.

"I stopped by the station when you wouldn't answer my calls." Ainsley rolls her eyes in mock annoyance and looks like she's going to continue when Dani shoves to her feet, cutting her off.

“He’s not your source!” Dani exclaims. She can’t take this anymore. “He’s not just there to help you get your next Ainsley Whitly exclusive. He’s your brother and because of you he nearly _lost_ them.” Jessica and Ainsley both look like they’ve been slapped.

“Them?” Ainsley’s gaze slides to Malcolm, her pursed lips parting in surprise as the fight drains out of her.

“Twins.” The excitement is gone from his tone, his eyes focused somewhere just to the left of her. Dani turns to Malcolm, his hand pressed low on his stomach, features tight. Now _she’s_ stressed him.

“Do you need to go?” His reluctance is clear in the way he hesitates, but finally gives the smallest of nods.

“Malcolm, what’s wrong?” His normally stoic mother, the one who took all the low blows from society with her head held high, is shaken. Abandoning her drink on the coffee table she moves to crouch before him, hands hovering as though she’s afraid touching him will do more harm, the panic clear in her eyes as she peers up at him, wanting to help but helpless to.

“Stress brings on these... _mmph_...pangs.” He breathes deep, trying not to think about Ainsley’s look boring into him he focuses instead on recalling his yoga breathing.

“He just needs rest.” Dani supplies.

“Call me if you need anything.” Jessica’s words are all Malcolm needs to hear before he’s slowly rising to his feet, cautious in his movement, fearing triggering the pain. Once standing Jessica hesitates for only a moment, telegraphing what she’s going to do before she’s hugging Malcolm, brief but hard. “ _Anything_.” She repeats, searching his eyes for understanding, for acceptance.

“I’ll call.” He reassures her, surprised when he finds he means it. 

The car ride back is tense, Dani knowing her urge to apologize will alleviate only her guilt. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.” Dani turns to him, grateful for the many stoplights.

“I’m glad you did.” The words are thinned by guilt. “I protected her for so long...I think it’s my fault. She’s so‒ _driven._ ” He shakes his head, staring out the windshield. “But I don’t know how to stop.” The blare of a horn forces Dani to move, pulling over as soon as she can.

“Malcolm,” Watery blue eyes focus on her. “She loves you and you did what you could for her all these years, but she’s old enough to know when she’s exploiting someone.” _Being a parent is hard._ Dani couldn’t bring herself to say the words Malcolm knew all too well already, instead she lays her hand next to his where it rests on his stomach as Malcolm reluctantly nods.

The rest of the drive is silent, but he moves his hand so it rests on top of Dani’s, keeping hers there.

o~O~o

“You sure you’re up for this?” After Liam took a header off his father’s building Malcolm had convinced Gil to let them talk to Aristos’ lawyer one more time but now that they're outside his house Dani is rethinking letting him actually come along. 

“It’s just talking.” Dani still didn’t like it, Malcolm was over five months pregnant and shouldn’t be in the field, but she knew this would also probably be one of the last times he would get to go before the twins were born. It's easy to read the concern on her face and he reaches over, squeezing her hand. 

They round the side of the house and step into the idyllic family life, Littman grilling burgers while his wife plays croquet with their daughters. Unbeknownst to each other, both Dani and Malcolm have the same thought, this would never be them but they would still be a family. Neither could imagine Malcolm standing out at a grill, that would be Gil all the way, but playing in the yard with their kids, yeah, that they could see. 

“He fits the profile.” Dani is doubtful but it doesn’t take much more interrogation before there’s no question, Littman was in fact the family annihilator and Malcolm had figured it out too late.

Malcolm crashes to his knees on the ground next to the youngest daughter, the swing still swaying behind them as Dani calls for an ambulance.

“What do we do?” Dani is looking from him to the mother and daughter slumped at the picnic table, the timer running down but he can’t align his thoughts. How could a father poison his children keeps running through his mind, twisting inside him as his own children grow agitated by his mounting stress and panic. 

“They need a jump start...a real kick.” He knows he _knows_ what they need but his mind keeps tripping on the thought of one day being capable of doing the same thing to his own children.

“Bright!” By Dani's frantic tone he knows he’s missed some if not all of what she’s said.

“Atropine.” Dani’s gone, crossing the yard and heading back toward their car before Malcolm even fully comprehends what she’d shouted at him. The time she’s gone seems to stretch into years, leaving Malcolm an eternity to study the young girl before him. Dani crashing to her knees with the med kit pulls him back, gives his mind something to focus on other than the way her blonde hair is spread across the grass as though she were just sleeping.

Malcolm explains how to administer even as he jams the pen into her thigh, Dani rushing to get the mom and other daughter. 

“ _Please._ ” Malcolm doesn’t know if the plea is to his own children, kicking and turning inside him or to whoever may be listening and willing to give them back. With a gasp the daughter’s body lurches up from the grass, eyes wide with confusion and panic, she clings to Malcolm.

o~O~o

“You saved that family today, as part of the team you should be proud of yourself.” Malcolm stares down into the cup of tea Gil had handed him, the warmth seeping into his stomach soothing. 

“They wouldn’t have needed saving if I had figured it out sooner. I _should_ have figured it out sooner, all the signs were there.” Malcolm shakes his head, they nearly hadn’t saved them. He could still feel the weight of the youngest daughter in his arms, the way she had clung to him after coming to, knowing something was wrong but unable to tell what. She’d felt so light in his arms, so fragile.

“You’re nothing like him, Malcolm. Nothing.” Malcolm looks up at that, confused, he knew he was nothing like Littman. “Don’t give me that look, I’ve known you for more than twenty years and I know when something isn’t sitting right with you.” Malcolm smiles at that. Gil had always been able to tell when Malcolm was struggling, but it was rare for him to approach Malcolm, usually he let him broach the topic when he was ready. 

“You can’t know that. My mother had no idea-” 

“Stop. Right there.” Malcolm has rarely been on the receiving end of Gil being truly angry; frustrated, yes, even disappointed by, but rarely angry. 

“You were a child when you saved my life and turned your father in because you knew if you didn’t he was going to _kill_ me.” Malcolm ducks his head at that, Gil was so proud of something Malcolm could barely recall. “Then today with Littman, you couldn’t fathom how he could do that to his own children, it’s shaken you. This case is going to stick with you for a while–”

“I’m fine.” Malcolm cuts in, fearing Gil is working towards taking him off cases but the lieutenant presses on.

“That’s how you should know you’re nothing like him.” Gil smiles at Malcolm and offers him a hand up which Malcolm gratefully accepts. Gil claps his on the back, following Malcolm to the door with his hand still on his shoulder smiling at Dani who is waiting at her desk.

“Ready to go home?” Malcolm thinks he sees the same haunted look reflected in her eyes, what they’d come so close to witnessing. 

“Goodnight Gil.” Malcolm smiles at the man who is like a father to him and Gil can see the doubt still lingering in his eyes but for tonight, at least, it’s lessened a bit. 

“Goodnight city boy.” Malcolm smiles softly at the nickname and goes to step through the open door when Gil presses something into his hand. Malcolm doesn’t have to look down to know what it is, the familiar crinkle of hard candy bites into his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.” The words are so earnest, not just for what she’s giving him with her body, but for the trust she has in him, for seeing him as more than broken, for all that she is. 

Much to Malcolm's disappointment there was no hiding his belly at nearly six months pregnant.

"Maybe you should just go without me." Malcolm offers again, drawing Gil and JT's attention. Dani rolls her eyes, giving Malcolm a flat look that says if this conversation continues _he'll_ regret it. With a nod he returns to the case file, he has all day to figure out how to get out of the police ball being held as a fundraiser. He could do this, he could find a way out.

o~O~o

He couldn't find a way out.

Dani had disappeared upstairs with strict instructions that he better be ready to go when she came back down or he wouldn't get the surprise she had planned for him. It didn't take his profiling skills to know the promise entailed lacy things.

Which is how Malcolm ended up in front of his mirror, frowning at his reflection. The pants were pinching, but doable if he managed to find a belt that fit and wore them under his stomach. The blue button down even looked fine, though it would only last another week if the twins continued growing as they had been. It was his suit jacket that had his eyes watering as he refused to call it crying. He was definitively _not_ crying over clothing not fitting.

It was while he was _not_ crying that he missed Dani's sensual strut down the staircase towards him, the deep blue gown she'd picked to match him hugging her curves before flaring out at the bottom, where the blue faded to black.

Sidling up behind him, Dani presses herself against his back, sliding her arms around him, she hooks her chin on his shoulder, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“Hey handsome.” She whispers the words into his ear, letting her hands roam over his hips then the bowed sides of his belly. His reflection offers her a watery smile as he tries to force back tears. The offer, the encouragement, to just stay home is on the tip of her tongue but the damage had already been done. _Offering_ for him to stay home now would mean leaving him alone with the taunting thoughts already filling his mind, _encouraging_ him to stay home could, and in his current state probably would, be misconstrued as her embarrassed by his growing size. 

“I really appreciate you going with me.” She shifts so she’s standing between him and the mirror, forcing his attention onto her, she slips her hands into the open suit jacket, pressing herself to him. “I always envied everyone showing off their partner, but now I get to do it.” He eyes her, frowning at what he's sure is a lie only to be surprised when he reads honesty on her face. She squirms at the admittance, finding it almost shameful.

“I’m honored to show you off, Danika.” There’s something in the way her name rolls off his tongue that gets her every time, her reaction clearing up the tears that brimmed in his eyes. 

Dani feels Malcolm slow next to her as they enter the party, the room teeming with officers and their spouses; some faces familiar but more than most new. Squeezing his hand she flashes a reassuring and calling on years of his mother's parties to get him through, he follows her into the crowd, . 

It doesn't take long for them to find Gil and Malcolm excuses himself from the small group, insisting he get them drinks. Dani doesn't press, letting him disappear into the room. She's so focused on watching him she doesn't realize Gil's excused them from the others they'd been pulled into, leaving just the two of them to watch Malcolm.

"Normally I encouraged him to attend these things, thought it was a good way for him to practice socializing." Gil's tone borders on remorseful, "I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't have insisted he come tonight." Gil sips his drink, eyes never leaving Malcolm who is casting glances around as he waits for their drinks at the bar. His words only reminding Dani of his trepidation at leaving the house.

"I should've just let him stay home." She says it more to herself, though it wouldn't hurt if Gil offered absolution.

"Did he finally bug you enough that you let him stay home?" JT strolls up to them, Tally tucked into his side. 

"He's getting us drinks." Dani counters, feeling the urge to note his perseverance. JT follows her gaze and sees the profiler weaving his way back through the room towards them, a drink in each hand. 

"Bright." JT greets once he reaches them, Dani accepting her glass. 

"JT." Malcolm nods before turning to Tally. "And Tally, how nice to see you again." He offers her his drink and she accepts, smiling her thanks. 

"It's good to see you again too. You're looking sharp tonight." Malcolm doesn't miss the way she maintains his gaze, not seeming to be prompted by anyone, her smile genuine. So his blush is even worse when she steps from JT's arm around her waist to hug him, his arms hanging at his side for a moment in surprise before they awkwardly come up around her, a panicked glance at JT over her shoulder; he just smiles good naturedly at his wife.

"Hey woman, forgot who you came here with tonight?" She returns to his side but winks at Bright who ducks his head, hiding his grin. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Finger foods soon start making their way around and it's only Dani's insistence that sees Bright eats anything.

"Dani, I really don't..." He trails off, fingers clenching the glass of ginger ale tightly. He knows it's just his nerves that are making him nauseous, but the thought of eating another bite of the rich food circling around the room makes his mouth water sickeningly. She frowns, but it's concern marring her features.

"Ok, but you'll eat something when we get home." She rubs his back, a casual enough gesture that anyone looking would soon see turn into her slipping her arm around his waist.

Malcolm notes the way Dani is watching JT and Tally dance, little more than swaying in each other's arms. He can manage that. Probably.

Malcolm leans close, dropping the words into her ear, "Would you care to dance?" She can't hide the smile the offer brings, even as she tries to demur, though her eyes keep straying back. He starts for the dance floor, her hand still in his, a gentle tether free to be broken at the slightest tug, but she doesn't and Gil watches from his seat as his kid takes a girl to dance.

Malcolm pulls Dani close, his breath catching when his stomach presses into her much sooner than he expected, though she just curves around it, smiling up at him. Malcolm misses the smile Tally flashes Dani, her eyes flicking between the two of them.

They're scant minutes into the song when a sudden gasp from Malcolm, his hand dropping Dani's as he presses it to his stomach, draws the attention of not only JT and Tally, but Gil as well.

"Malcolm?" As they look on, they trying to keep their mind from filling with all the terrible possibilities, it's only Dani who sees the smile splitting Malcolm's face as he reclaims her hand and presses it low on his belly. She waits and then feels the faintest nudge against her fingers, then again when she presses, hoping for another feel. 

"Kid? Gil is at his side and though they try not to crowd him, JT and Tally are there, helping shield him from the prying eyes of party goers. Without a second thought Malcolm turns and takes Gil's hand, pressing on the other side of his belly, the lieutenant's confused look registering only after he's done it and Malcolm starts to release his hand, feeling silly when the other twin kicks.

"Was that?" Gil is looking between Dani and Malcolm, his grin growing bigger as they nod, Dani swiping the tears in her eyes. 

"They kicked." Malcolm half laughs the words.

" _Dude_." JT breathes. "Nearly gave me a heart attack." He shakes his head, but is truly relieved that he's fine and that the profiler hadn't done something extra awkward like brought him into the group feel as well.

o~O~o

While the fundraiser had been nice, a rhythm Malcolm was familiar with thanks to Jessica’s outreach, he was grateful to be home. Smiling up at Dani when she glances over her shoulder and catches him admiring her strut up the stairs, still amazed that she loved him, that she chose to be with him.

Dani bides her time removing the little bit of jewelry she’d donned while Malcolm locks the door, an arm wrapping around his waist catching him as he heads for his closet. He turns to her, a playful smirk on his lips as she laces her hands behind his neck, his breath hitching as her knee slips between his legs.

“I need you.” Her cheek presses against his, the words purred in his ear sends shivers down his spine. Her dress is slick under his fingers, fingers digging into her hips as he pulls her closer. 

“ _Dani_.” He purrs her name, teeth grazing her jaw, nipping her lip before his tongue slips inside, hand tangling in her hair. She pulls away only when her lungs demand it, her head swimming as her fingers fumble to undo his buttons.

“I promised you a surprise didn’t I?” It’s a plea and a command, her voice husky with desire as his fingers find the zipper of her dress, in one smooth motion it pools at their feet. Malcolm’s eyes lingering on the cream and black hugging her curves, tripping down to the matching panties, scraps of lace with laced ribbon sides that he wants nothing more than to tear off her. 

She sees the want in his eyes, the memory of his fingers pressed into her hips fading too fast for her liking. She leans close, slipping his clothes off his shoulders so they join her dress, capturing his mouth she trails her hands down his sides, “Cold. Always so cold.” He mumbles, her mouth curving into a smile against his. 

Dani sees the moment the haze clears and he realizes she’s stripped him bare, the doubt at her seeing him without his suit worn like armor. Normally this would be the point where she’d wrap her legs around his waist, his powerful arms supporting her weight as he took her against the wall or walked her to the bed where he’d lay her down. But the pale curve of his stomach is between them, a reminder of all that he can’t do, his embarrassment manifest and forcing them apart.

She doesn’t give his walls a chance to go up, for his mind to whisper how he doesn’t deserve her as she keeps his hands in hers, taking careful steps back until her legs brush against the bed. Peering up at him through lowered lids, a suggestive smirk gracing her mouth as she moves back in the bed, never taking her eyes from him. His eyes trail the scraps of lace and legs for days that end in heels, his need for her smearing precome along the underside of his belly. 

“Don’t you like your surprise?” He knows what she’s doing, trying to distract him, to turn it around and he’ll be damned if it doesn’t work. He takes his time with her, trailing his fingers up one leg while he presses kisses to the inside of her other thigh, enjoying the way she writhes under his touch as he works up her body. He mouths the lace panties, enjoying the heat and wetness he finds there as her hands encourage him up.

Where once he’d rest on his forearms, the better to kiss her neck and lap at the dip between her collar bones he now rests on flattened palms, fighting the urge to shy away as her eyes rove over him, drawing her lip between her teeth as her eyes meet his, seeing the hesitation there she already knows this position won’t be comfortable for him, “Let me ride you.” His eyes clear of unsurety as he thinks of how Dani looks astride him, like a goddess incarnate, _his_ goddess. 

The feel of her stockings against his thighs as she straddles him nearly undoes him before he’s in her, his hands running over her thighs, up her hips and down again, always so tactile. “I love you.” The words are so earnest, not just for what she’s giving him with her body, but for the trust she has in him, for seeing him as more than broken, for all that she is. 

She doesn’t have to say it back, he can read it in her face right before her eyes flutter and a gasp tears from her throat as she takes him in one smooth motion. Her back arches, head tilting back as a satisfied moan tears from her throat, head dropping back down she licks her lips. She loves this Malcolm, the lithe muscles under his suits, the way they coil under his skin as his powerful fingers dig into her hips, setting the rhythm, rolling his to meet hers. 

Dani whimpers his name, a plea as she curves herself over him, her hands gripping the sheets on either side of his head, pressing their bodies close as she stares into those fathomless blue eyes and pleasure courses through her. Malcolm easily supports Dani's weight when her limbs go lax in satiation, the soft smile of absolute bliss has Malcolm gasping her name as he presses her down onto him, reaching is own release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little bit of fluff after last chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani isn’t sure how to even approach this topic, but it needs to be brought up before Malcolm adds it to the mountainous pile of things he’s avoiding.

It's not unusual for Malcolm to text Dani throughout the day. Sometimes it's random thoughts, other times it's questions that don't require an immediate response; but he never calls. Until today.

Digging her ringing phone out of her pocket, Dani is eyeing two of the three people who would usually call her when she sees Malcolm's avatar and name on the screen her stomach drops. _It's too early._ Her mind then supplies all the horrible things that could have gone wrong if the doctor was mistaken about Malcolm going the full forty weeks.

"Malcolm?" She fights to keep her voice steady but under Gil’s intense stare it's hard. She shuts her eyes. Fractured breathing filling her ear.

"She doesn't think I can care for them. Maybe she's right. What if she's right? She-" Malcolm's words are coming in short, fast bursts that Dani's struggling to keep up with.

"Malcolm, breathe for me." She opens her eyes at the feel of a hand on her shoulder to find Gil before her, keys in hand, ready to go. She bites her lip, unsure but wanting to head for the car anyway, they can always turn around. 

"Dani what if she's right, The most stable member of my family is in a psychiatric hospital. What if-" Malcolm is winding himself up as Dani fights to get a word in, still confused as to what caused this sudden doubt. It wasn't unusual for Malcolm to go quiet, uncertainty clear upon his face as his hands roamed his stomach, feeling the kicks and turns. 

They're in the car and Gil is speeding and Dani couldn't be more grateful.

"Malcolm, I need you to listen to me. I'm on my way, ok." She glances at Gil before saying the next part, "I need you to sit down. You shouldn't be pacing." Gil shoots her a look but doesn't ask, not now.

"I can't. They're restless and-"

"M, you know what Dr. Knight said. Your ankles are already swollen, you don't want to make it worse. Sit, I'm almost there." If it were anyone but Gil next to her Dani wouldn't have brought it up, Malcolm's more than a little embarrassed by his growing list of pregnancy experiences.

"You left work? I didn't mean for-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you." Dani pinches the bridge of her nose, of course that's what he would focus on.

"It's fine, you're not a bother. You better be sitting by the time I get upstairs." Dani warns before hanging up.

Fully parked, Gil turns to look at her. He hadn't missed the carefully singular wordage she'd used, but it was his kid and he was worried. 

"He wasn't handling _me_ leaving work well, I really didn't think making it worse before we got here was a good idea." Dani shrugs and smooths back her hair with a sigh before she shoves out of the car.

Dani is surprised to find that Malcolm did listen to her and is sitting on the couch when her and Gil make it upstairs, though sitting may be an overstatement she realizes as she rounds the couch. He's on the very edge, legs spread wide to accommodate his stomach, hands in constant motion over it as he tries to soothe the agitation inside.

"Hey babe." Dani says, dropping down onto the coffee table before him, her knees bracketing his. He smiles weakly at her and she can tell he's trying to work himself back down, though his breath audibly hitches when Gil sits next to him. 

"You shouldn't...I'm fine...I didn't mean-" Malcolm starts, Gil cups the back of his neck, warm calloused fingers squeezing it like when he was a child and Malcolm can't help but lean into the security of it. 

"Don't be sorry." Malcolm's nod is jerky, but he remains silent, as though he's more of a burden by speaking.

"M, talk to us. You said Jessica was...here?" If Malcolm had gone out to meet her, he wouldn't have come home and changed then had a breakdown, which meant that Jessica had likely stopped by as she wasn't much for personal boundaries.

“She stopped by, brought applications.” Malcolm gestured to where Dani is sitting, her and Gil spying the edge of papers she’d sat on in her haste to get to him. Dani rises enough to pull the papers free, mind tripping over _applications_. 

They hadn’t really discussed it yet, though she knew it’d crossed his mind. Tabs on his phone, a few book and articles on the topic; but he never looked at them long, always exchanging them for ones that offered advice to parents raising kids. And when he did set the adoption book aside, when the choice of what he so desperately wanted was threatened by what he thought was best, she was there. Curling into his side, resting a hand on his stomach, silent support. 

Dani looks at the papers already showing signs of being well read even though they can’t be more than a couple hours old. Dani’s expecting some prestigious adoption agency, one that keeps everything hush-hush, instead she’s faced with _Helping Hands_ and a stack of women’s profiles and credentials, fully vetted by Jessica of course.

Jessica who had found a nanny agency.

Dani bites her lip, schooling her features while her face is still hidden. Malcolm’s mood swings had been a source of shame and while she knew this would normally upset him, the phone call was panic inducing.

When she finally looks up, she sees the same fear reflected in Gil’s eyes, he knew Jessica, his mouth tightened in a thin line at the thought of her doing what she thought best for her son. 

“Jessica,” Dani pauses, gathering herself so her mirth doesn’t slip out, “Wants you to hire a nanny.” Gil’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline and Dani gives the smallest shake of her head, trying to tamp down the laughter that bubbles up from sheer relief. A nanny. A nanny they can handle.

Hearing it said aloud and being faced with Dani and Gil sobers Malcolm, his eyes widening in an expression Dani’s come to recognize as him realizing he’s had a mood swing.

“I’m sorry.” Malcolm’s breaths shudders as he struggles to get his emotions under control.

“Oh, babe. I’m glad it wasn’t-” Dani catches herself, snapping the word off.

“Wasn’t?” Malcolm eyebrows draw in, confusion clear on his face as he glances to Gil when Dani doesn’t answer.

“Adoption.” Malcolm flinches at the word.

“You came because you thought it was about adoption.” His face falls as he spits the last word and Dani fears he’s stepping up for another swing.

“We came because you were _upset_.” Fresh tears well in his eyes, it seems he was in fine form today. Dani catches Gil’s mouth tic to the side as he fights to remain serious. Normally, she would bring him a bowl of mint-chocolate chip and banana split ice cream, a combination she tried not to think about as he ate it. He wasn’t the only one barely keeping it together and she didn’t think Malcolm could handle Gil’s face when he heard exactly what he was eating.

She pushes to her feet, Malcolm’s hand starting to tremble where it still rests on his stomach as watery eyes watch her every move. “Tea. I think this calls for tea.” 

The way he ducked his head at her words plays over and over in her mind as she fills the kettle, wondering what she’s done, or _hasn’t_ done, that would make him think she would just leave. That she was so frustrated she would just walk out on him like that. 

Gil’s pulled him into his side, his arm draped around Malcolm’s shoulders, the smaller man finding security in the familiarity of Gil’s aftershave, the same turtlenecks he’s worn since Malcolm was a kid. Dani couldn’t make out what he was saying, but whatever it was seemed to be working as Malcolm leaned harder and harder into Gil’s side. 

Once the tea was ready, Dani resumed her seat on the coffee table, handing a mug of coffee off to Gil, knowing better than to try and give him tea. Malcolm takes a sip of the still too hot drink, rubbing his belly where it meets sternum as he tries to soothe the burn. 

Dani isn’t sure how to even approach this topic, but it needs to be brought up before Malcolm adds it to the mountainous pile of things he’s avoiding.

“What’s so wrong with a nanny? I’m sure those are the only ones up to Jessica’s standards and-”

“I will not have a stranger watching-” Malcolm cuts himself off, drowning _my children_ with another scalding sip of tea, wincing at the burn. Dani’s eyes flick to Gil, it was obvious what Malcolm’s heart, his soul, had decided on even if his head refused to accept it just yet. 

“You had one.” Gil’s statement startles them both. “We had to interrogate her after we arrested Martin. She was basically an expensive babysitter. She was there when your parents had some society function and couldn’t take you with them, she stayed with you and Ainsley, playing games and taking you to the park.” Gil shrugs like pulling information from an interview he took more than twenty years ago is akin to reciting the alphabet. 

“I don’t remember,” Malcolm frowns, carefully picking through his memories.

“You were getting a little old for a babysitter.” Gil shrugs, “I’m sure if you ask Jessica about her she can tell you. She was a nice girl, used the money to put herself through school.” Some of the fight leaves Malcolm at those words, his tense shoulders dropping as he turns over this information. A babysitter, for when they’re at work, for when he gets called in to consult, not every day but…Dani sees when he catches himself going down the path of what could be. He tries to drown that too with another drink of tea. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, letting Malcolm take all the time he needs, it’s only broken when he starts shifting, moving to rise. Dani takes his mug, giving him both hands free to push himself up, a feat that was becoming more difficult with each passing day but as yet he was still able to get himself up, usually. He barely gets more than a step before he’s swaying, hand reaching out to the armrest to steady himself but Gil’s there, an arm around his waist as Dani tries to catch his eye.

“Woah, you lacing the tea now?” Gil’s joke is tense as he holds a loose-limbed Malcolm.

“I’m fine, just stood up too fast.” The words would be more believable if they didn’t slur a little.

“Did you eat breakfast?” Dani knows this, has seen it happen when he’s gone too long without food in his system, the babes taking more energy than he’s used to needing.

Malcolm doesn’t answer right away and that’s all the confirmation she needs. “ _Bright.”_ He pats the air, “I tried.” She can guess that it was probably about breakfast time when Jessica shared her revelation, not long after did she get the phone call. Gil frowns at her, not releasing his grip even as Malcolm moves to pull away.

“I’m fine, really.” Gil doesn’t look convinced, Malcolm isn’t exactly known for being truthful about his well being. “Please, bathroom.” Gil lets him go at that, but studies his gait as he heads towards the back of the loft, waiting until the door shuts behind Malcolm before he’s turning to Dani who was holding her head in her hands, elbows propped on her knees. 

“Hey,” Gil takes Malcolm’s seat, waiting for her to raise her head. “He’s fine. Why don’t you two take some time?” 

“To not discuss anything some more?” Gil sees the regret the moment the words are out. “Sorry.” 

“It’s a lot, for both of you. And you know he won’t say anything until he’s sure himself.” It’s clear that Gil is aware of Malcolm’s struggle, but he also knows that no matter what either of them say, it will take time before Malcolm reconciles with himself.

The toilet sounds, their time almost up. “If you need time, take it. I think right now you just being here is what he needs most.” Dani nodded, knowing he was right. It was just hard, worrying about him and the question that was only growing with each day. 

Silence settles that feels all too much like the person you were just talking about walking in only growing worse as Malcolm studies them, eyes narrowing. “What?” 

“Lunch.” Gil pronounces with enough conviction that Malcolm goes along with it.

o~O~o

Malcolm had been anxious since Jessica’s visit, Dani hated leaving him to go to work even though it was two days later. The papers had been carefully set at the end of the counter, as far away from his daily affirmations and the few medications he was still on. Still, his eyes would slide to it, torn between looking like he was trying to set them alight by force of his mind and thinking they were suddenly going to rise up and carry him to the Helping Hands offices like paper soldiers. 

Dani wasn’t surprised when she came home to find the crock-pot going with what she assumes is dinner, what is surprising is the quiet; the loft often filled with music from his record player. Dani looks around as she enters, softening the door closing behind her. 

She creeps over to the bed, surprised to find it empty and her nightshirt on the floor. “Dani?” She turns at the sound of her name, heading for the couch. She finds Malcolm laying on his side, though he doesn’t look like he’s gotten any rest or look even remotely comfortable. 

“Hey babe.” She crouches next to him, smoothing his hair back. He leans into her touch, “Kicking me out of bed?” She teases, but he frowns at her in confusion and so she holds up his nightshirt, any trace of contentment she’d brought him disappearing, his cheeks flushing as he struggles to sit up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She’d been on the receiving end of his mood swings and had a feeling this was one. He tries to rise, the pain in his back and hips sending a blinding pain through him, his time on the couch doing him no favors. Hissing through his teeth, he smacks his hand down on the arm of the couch.

“M, talk to me. What’s going on?” He frowns when she uses the excuse of smoothing his shirt to rub his belly. He won’t meet her eyes and she can tell he would fall asleep right now if only it were possible. “Did bed kick us both out?” That gets him to look at her, confusion clear on his features until she holds back up her nightshirt. 

“I,” Dani waits, knowing he does better with time, something he rarely got from his family. “I knocked it off the bed this morning and couldn’t pick it up.” His eyes slide away from hers. “I was afraid of falling.” The admittance is soft. He would rather be in pain than dare go anywhere near the bed and risk hurting the twins.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” His mouth is a tight line, his eyes still looking past her. He tenses when she pushes his shirt up, shivering when her cool fingers trail over his bared stomach. “Your papa was just protecting you, making sure you stay safe until it’s time to meet you.” His mouth twitches as he fights a smile. “You need to settle down though so he can get some sleep.” Though they don’t completely stop, the shifting Dani feels does lessen. She straightens, holding her hands out to Malcolm who looks up at her, question clear in his eyes.

“How does a nap sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, did any of us really believe Jessica would let Malcolm adopt out her grandchildren?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be safe. We'll be safe." Gil eyed his heavily pregnant profiler, knowing Malcolm would go and hating that he had to accept it."

"I don't think this is a good idea. We can solve this without you having to see him." Gil is grateful it's only him and Malcolm in the conference room, the last thing he needs is Malcolm more guarded, argumentative.

"He could help, he might know something, _someone_ who could be doing this."

"We could see about setting up a video conference.” Gil offers, watching at Malcolm’s hand spasms as he tries to control the tremors.

“He already _knows_. Ainsley covered the story.” Gil frowns at him. They'd been able to keep it contained to Ainsley releasing select information. Malcolm smiles, patting the air, the unsaid, _it’s fine_ hanging between them. No one on the team was tickled by Ainsley’s covering the story, she hadn’t withheld many of the details, including those she’d observed when she was checking to see “how he was doing”. 

Gil knew Ainsley cared about her brother, it just seemed like she cared about her career a little more.

"I'll be safe. _We'll_ be safe." Gil eyed his heavily pregnant profiler, knowing Malcolm would go and hating that he had to accept it."

"Fine, but I'm taking you." It felt good to say those words aloud, hold onto some piece of control. 

Malcolm nods, big grin splitting his face only to be dimmed by pain flicking across it. Gil watches as Malcolm presses a hand to his back, trying to relieve some of the strain. How does he expect to make it through that giant hospital and then stand there and talk to Martin?

"I'll be careful." Bright starts as though reading Gil's mind. Though the words are undone when he turns, belly knocking his coffee mug to the floor with a wet crash. Gil sighs as Malcolm awkwardly lowers himself to the floor, trying to collect the pieces as he apologizes. 

"Bright," Malcolm looks up at his name, "Mind the line."

o~O~o

Malcolm was tired. He was beyond tired.Knowing his father was in one of the high security wards in heavy lockdown was different than knowing it when heavily pregnant and making the trek. It doesn't help the twins are already restless, he'd hoped the walk would lull them into sleep but his anxiety was being counteractive.

He couldn't afford to be distracted by their moving, even though he and Dani spent hours each night after work with his shirt tucked up just feeling kicks and shifts, from the inside as well as out.

"Malcolm! My boy! Looks like detective life is being good to you." Martin stands at the end of his tether, happily eyeing Malcolm's stomach.

"Dr. Whitley." Malcolm eyes the red line. The coffee cup wasn't the first casualty of his growing stomach, it was just the first one Gil had been present for. 

Malcolm keeps his face neutral, but wasn't any happier than the rest of the precinct to see the story on the news even if it was carefully worded; an officer had been accosted at a crime scene that looked to be related to some experimental fertility treatment. Ainsley was thrifty in her wording, only heavily implying the officer’s pregnancy was caused by the fertility treatment, leaving speculation running rampant but admissible. 

"Come now. I was wondering when you were going to come tell me the news yourself. Your sister did a lovely job, an _officer_ was a nice way to spin it. Very vague, very _progressive._ " Malcolm wasn’t surprised Martin had figured it out, he had a way of _knowing_ things.

Malcolm's been on the recieving end of Martin's critical gaze long enough to know whatever is coming he isn't going to like. "Well, it was very nice of you to give her the story, it's an _exclusive_ you know. All the other stations could only run what she said." 

Malcolm grimaces, it was bad enough that reporters lingered outside the precinct, trying to get any bit of information they could on the name of the officer. Not to mention the details of how “the officer” was handling what Ainsley spun as an interview to her viewers and a checking-in to her brother. He was fairly certain she cared about him, he knew she cared about her career.

"Do you know anyone who could do something like this? Anything that could?" Malcolm moves on, fighting the urge to soothe the turning babes within. They worked better than any mood ring Ainsley had ever had, turning and kicking and pushing when he got anxious. 

"I was a surgeon, I only helped take babies out." Martin's gaze drops to Malcolm's belly and in anticipation of the coming question he begins to pace, hoping the movement will keep his hands at his sides.

"You must be due soon." Martin's expression is one of careful curiosity.

"I'm six months." It would buy him time, a month to figure out, prepare for anything his father planned. After Jin, well, Malcolm wasn't taking any chances.

"Really? Know what they say, just cause you're pregnant doesn't mean it's all baby. It might be good for you, you were always too skinny. Though," Martin tilts his head, still studying Malcolm's stomach and the slow path he paces back and forth.

"Your mother was so relieved to reach that mark." Martin's tone is wistful.

"Why?" Malcolm knows to let his father ramble, work him back around to the questions he has.

"It's a milestone, in pregnancy at least. Another trimester down, the risk goes down for something going wrong." Malcolm slows to a stop, turning towards his father.

"The risk?"

"Well, yes. Malcolm, what kind of doctor do you have if they haven't told you any of this?" Malcolm could almost believe Martin was concerned. Almost.

"I have to go. It was good seeing you Dr. Whitley.

o~O~o

"The profile is wrong." Malcolm seems like he'll walk himself back to the precinct if Gil doesn't act fast enough to stop him.

"Bright! Slow down. Look at me, _breathe_." His kid’s facade is cracking, knuckle digging into his lower back and strained features all tell Gil that he was right in fearing the kid would push himself too far. Gil wants to take him back to his loft, get him settled and ideally, some rest, but he knows Malcolm won't have it. Not when they're this close.

"At least let me pull the car around." Bright hesitates but finally nods. The concession only accelerates Gil's pace. The lieutenant chastises himself, not for the first time, about letting his foolish pride prevent him from using one of the precinct’s SUV’s; at least when Malcolm is involved. Try as he might, Malcolm can’t fully contain the wince as he lowers himself into the car, nor the small hiss of pain. It’s obvious to anyone who looks at him that he’s in constant pain from his hips and back. They’ll get this case closed and then he’ll find the comfiest seat in existence and strap the kid to it until he pops.

“You want to fill me in? Or do I have to wait until we’re back at the board?” It’s a challenge as much as an offer. Gil knows him well enough that this could go one of two ways: Either Malcolm knows exactly what’s wrong with the profile and can rattle it off here and then again for JT and Dani, or he knows something is wrong, just not exactly what without looking at the board and rearranging the pieces there.

“She’s not pregnant, she _was_.” Gil glances at the kid, thinking maybe the baby brain has scrambled his thinking.

“I thought that was the whole reason she did it in the first place?” Gil doesn’t even finish speaking before Malcolm is shaking his head, shifting, restless in his seat.

“No. I mean yes.” 

“Take a minute.” Gil offers. Malcolm’s eyes have the familiar he gets when he’s piecing things together that Gil can’t begin to fathom on his own. Just what the hell did Martin have to say?

“We assumed she couldn’t get pregnant or had several miscarriages and that this was one of the mistakes.” Malcolm starts. Gil nods, remembering that part from early on. 

“Ok, so she lost a baby prior to her sixth month but close enough to know when she needed to get to?” Gil is grateful they’re closing in on the precinct. He’s fairly certain the board and notes would help both of them.

“Maybe. Or maybe she was just wanting to guarantee that the risk was minimal while still having the experience.”

Malcolm falls silent after that and Gil can see him still turning it over and over in his mind, trying to figure out what he’s missed. What can they look for because ‘pregnant woman’ doesn’t really narrow it down and gaining access to the medical records of hundreds of pregnant women just on a hunch is not going to happen. They need more.

Much to Malcolm's shame he has to accept Gil's hand to pull himself from the low car, taking a moment for the pain to ratchet down before he even attempts the many steps leading into the precinct. Dropping heavily into the first chair he encounters in the conference room he looks over the board, Dani and JT falling silent when Gil waves them off.

Malcolm's eyes scan the board, brow furrowing as he takes in the evidence before him, pushing up he waddles closer to the board to get a closer look, seeming not to notice when Gil steps out of the way of his stomach. Dani tries to muffle her laugh behind her hand, but serves only to draw Malcolm’s attention and starts the cycle over again.

Unfortunately, Malcolm does catch on that something is amusing, probably him, and shifts uncomfortably. Not liking the sudden uptick in anxiety, the twins start shifting, a soft _oof_ escaping him as he presses a hand to the side of his stomach. 

“Malcolm.” GIl’s tone a warning and a question.

“Guess they’re just a little excited today.” Malcolm had taken to his circumstances surprisingly well, then again, as he had noted, he’d been raised by The Surgeon so this was actually easier. Dani and Gil feared when the reality would crash in, knowing it was only a matter of time before the carefully constructed denial folded. 

"If you’re not up for this-” Gil starts but Malcolm waves him off. Maybe it is better to keep him near, especially in his condition. “Profile?” Gil sighs the word as he leans on the table. Malcolm studies the board, eyes scanning over the information splayed there. 

“Most likely female, in their late thirties, highly intelligent. We’re looking for someone with a medical degree, specializing in genetics. They may have lost a child or been unable to conceive one of their own.” 

“Ok, but why make _you_ pregnant?” Bright smiles widely at J.T. 

"I don’t think this was intentional. This kind of medical breakthrough wouldn’t be kept a secret.” Malcolm turns back to the board, his mind turning the pieces over. “Unless that’s part of it. Stephen Green might have been meant to help them with the study but when it came time changed their mind.” Malcolm said, more to himself.

“Ok, but then why kill them? Seems a little extreme.” Dani questions,

“Yeah, don’t they have special paperwork for that kind of stuff too?” JT adds, looking at Dani and Gil.

“They do, but would you trust potential unimaginable wealth to a piece of paper?” Malcolm counters, turning from the board.

o~O~o

It was becoming unfortunately clear that without another lead, the chances of finding out whoever killed Keller and injected Malcolm was becoming less likely. Gil had sent them all home and Dani knew what was coming without him having to say it, another case was coming their way and this one would have to be put to the side again. 

It had happened a few times since Keller was murdered, Gil had fought to keep the case open, keep them working on it, but with no new evidence or leads he was quickly running out of excuses. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I have an idea.” Gil, rarely, if ever, likes when Malcolm says those four words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely comments! Things are starting to ramp up now.

“You gonna sit down?” Dani watches as Malcolm paces the small waiting area. She wasn’t sure if it was by design or grace that they were the only ones there but with Malcolm’s behavior she was even more grateful.

The profiler just frowns at the barely padded chairs. “Standings better.” He sounds apologetic and looks as though he’s mentally preparing himself for the pain the chairs will bring.

“I’m more concerned you think you can walk yourself into early labor.” She teases though Malcolm’s smile lets her know he sees right through her attempts, _Profiler, remember?_

“Motion keeps them calm.” Dani plays along, even though she knows this already and ignores the hand that keeps straying to his straining back. He’s loath to say when something hurts and even then he barely mentions it, hoping it will slip by unnoticed. As Dani watches Malcolm continue to pace she starts planning how she’ll care for him after the appointment, how she’ll show him it’s something she wants to do so he won’t feel guilty. 

It’s four passes later that Malcolm abruptly stops. “Huh.” Dani knows that sound.

“You find something, Bright?” She stands and moves next to him, hand smoothly replacing his on his back, rubbing the knotted muscles she finds there as she scans the board of flyers and announcements.

“Why would you advertise a competing doctor’s office?” Bright points to a notice seeking women with fertility issues for an experimental study. There’s a name and phone number but no address or further information.

“Mr. Bright, so good to see you again. And how are the little ones?” The cheerful nurse asks, pulling their attention and smiling widely as Malcolm waddles towards her. Dani rolls her eyes as the young nurse blushes, knowing Malcolm had flashed one of his smiles. Even heavily pregnant he could awkwardly charm people.

Dani misses whatever half-truth Malcolm offers as she tries to remember the nurse's name, she usually notes them so she can correct him when Dr. Knight comes in, as the nurse is peering past her at someone over her shoulder.

“Dr. Nichols! We didn’t expect you back anytime soon?” The reason is obvious as Dr. Nichols looks like a walking campaign for the office, a maternity dress stretched over her swollen stomach.

“Just forgot a few things.” The new doctor looks at Bright, who’s glaring at the waiting scale, before looking away as though embarrassed by being caught staring. She offers a nervous smile and turns, waddling off down the hall. Something niggles in the back of Malcolm’s mind, but before he can catch whatever it is the nurse is asking him to step on the scale and all thoughts vanish as reluctance sets in.

Dani does her best to casually ignore the preceding without being callous, wishing she could reassure Malcolm without making him more embarrassed, his hand trembling there and gone so fast she would think her mind is playing tricks on her if she didn’t know better. The unmistakable thunking of the slider weight having to be moved up another notch as the quicker scrape is whizzed across, the smaller numbers echoing in the empty hallway.

"Another five pounds! They're certainly growing now." Dani doesn't miss the way Malcolm tenses when the nurse reaches out, patting the curve of his belly where it nearly brushes the back of the scale. “We’ll be in room two today. Looks like you remembered comfy clothes so no gown needed!” Malcolm steps off the scale and follows the nurse down the hall 

“You guys get a new doc? Dr. Knight not working here anymore?” Dani asks, momentarily concerned they’d lost the one doctor that seemed to not only be able to help but that Malcolm was comfortable around.

“What? Oh, no. That was Dr. Nichols,” The nurse huffs a laugh, “Dr. _Dawson_. She got married quite a while ago but I've worked with her so long sometimes I slip.”

Dani follows Malcolm as he turns into one of the rooms, moving to stand beside the bed, expecting Malcolm to sit on the edge like he’s done so many times before, still half distracted by what Malcolm had said in the waiting room, she misses the way Malcolm lingers at the foot of the exam table, carefully studying the wall directly across from him. It’s when the nurse cheerful gives Dani a dirty look and pulls out the bottom step, offering Malcolm a hand up, does she realize all the signals she’d been missing.

Malcolm wasn’t coping with this whole situation, he was putting up another one of his facades and would let them believe everything was fine until it was out of his control. Gil had seen it and while Dani could usually get him to open up when it was just them, those walls came right back up the moment they left his apartment. Gil was grateful Malcolm had Dani, he knew the kid needed someone else, someone to be there for him when he needed it most because his family surely wasn't.

While the nurse was checking his vitals Malcolm was still carefully studying the half of the room that Dani wasn’t in, no accidental peripheral glances to guilt her into something. Not from one Malcolm Bright. Her stomach drops and she hates knowing she made him feel shamed. She waits until the nurse has gotten his vitals before she steps between the vee of his legs, running her hands over his stomach until they reach his hips, she presses close.

“You know how handsome I find you?” He gives her one of those crooked smiles, but it doesn't quite look like he believes her. “You know how much I love you?” She tilts her head, a challenge to let him question the words, an offer for him to use those profiling skills he keeps locked away around her. He puts his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, tilting his head up for a kiss, she ducks hers until their lips meet. 

There’s a knock at the door and as it opens Dr. Knight strides in. “Malcolm! I’d ask how you’re doing but…” She winks and Malcolm flushes like a highschooler caught on their parents couch as Dani steps to the side. In a motion honed from years of experience Knight has sanitized her hands and warmed them all by the time she’s reached him.

“Dr. Knight.” Malcolm smiles and Dani notes that he seems at ease around her, which is good, she reminds herself.

“Looks like you’ve grown since I last saw you. Does that mean you’re following the diet plan I made for you and _actually eating_?” Malcolm ducks his head, grinning. Dani's grateful for the doctor’s reassurance and persistence that Malcolm’s weight wasn’t something to be embarrassed about.

“And how are we today Dani?” Malcolm beams at Knight’s inclusion of her but she knows it’s not going to last long.

“I’m good. Little worried about him though. The pain in his back is getting pretty bad.” As she knew it would Malcolm’s smile tightens.

“The good part is that’s a completely normal symptom of pregnancy, your body is not used to carrying all that weight, especially not in your stomach. However, I hate to inform you that you weren’t blessed with birthing hips so the pain will be worse.” Dani fails in muffling her laugh at Dr. Knight’s pronouncement of his hips, Malcolm flushing even as he chuckles.

“Baths and massage can help ease the strain, heating pads on a low setting for no more than ten minutes at a time. Sitting is going to become your best friend, though I would encourage getting up and walking every hour. If it gets too unbearable we can see about something else.” She looked between Dani and Malcolm, making sure they understood.

“I think those can be arranged.” Dani said, rubbing Malcolm's shoulder who look scandalized at Dani’s implication. 

“I bet you’re excited to see your little ones so shall we?” Knight says smoothly, though her grin is laughing. Dani had forgotten about the nurse until she’s there, holding a pillow in place as Dr. Knight eases Malcolm back on the exam table so he’s reclining. “May I?” The question is rhetorical as the doctor is already sliding Malcolm’s shirt up, revealing pale skin ribboned with stretch marks. Dani notices the tremors in his hand, the clenching and unclenching as he tries to silence them. Without a word she shifts closer to the bed, sliding her hand into his and giving it a reassuring squeeze, his eyes flicking to her as she smiles at him. 

“You good?” Malcolm knows if he said the word they’d be out of there, no questions asked. But he is good. He’s good because she’s there. It’s not so much the jerky nod as the tremors slowing beneath her touch that let’s Dani know he’s truly ok.

He jumps at the cold gel on his belly. "Sorry, always forget to warn." Dr. Knight laughs and Dani eyes her. "They keeping you up at night?" Malcolm flicks a glance at Dani and she knows he's weighing lying. She flattens her mouth and gives her best Gil _look_ , Malcolm eases as he turns back to the doctor.

"They are nocturnal creatures that's for sure." 

"It's the movement, I imagine you're quite active during the day, that will lull them, then when you finally settle they're awake and ready to go." Dani isn't sure if it's the harsh light in the small room or simply the angle of Malcolm laying down, but she suddenly sees how tired he really looks. Not the manic tired he's been since she's known him, the hyped-up-think-he's-on-something, but actually wearing down and it scares her. 

She hadn't realized she'd tightened her grip on his hand until Malcolm says her name, softly pulling her from her thoughts. 

"Is that them?" He frowns at her sudden change but all it takes is following her gaze before any concerns for her are torn away. There on the screen, in all their grainy, alien looking features, are two small babies, curled around one another.

The moment lingers, Malcolm studying the screen, entranced by the life inside him.

“Everything looks good. They look to be a good size and in a good position.” With that the image freezes and a whir fills the room as the pictures are printed.

The nurse is there, swiping away most of the gel with a towel before she gives Malcolm a fresh one to finish cleaning himself, leaving Dani to accept the sonograms. She’d thought it’d been some kind of joke, when the doc told them the crippling stomach pains were because he was pregnant. It seemed preposterous, impossible. Even after all these months she still marveled at seeing them, at the movements she felt under his skin.

“Just make sure you keep eating like you are and I’ll see you in a couple weeks unless you have any questions?” Dr. Knight looks at Malcolm who has propped himself up on his elbows; Dani watching him weigh the question, wondering if he should ask.

“Don’t Google, just ask. It’s why we’re here.” Knight smiles at him, the kind of smile that says she has all the time in the world just for him.

“Um, you said something about them being in a good position?” Oh. It seemed Dr. Knight was well aware of his history.

“Don’t worry, I can assure you there are only two babies in there. But” Dr. Knight moves back beside the bed and with a nod to Dani they ease Malcolm up and to standing. “Right now the babies are up here.” Dr Knight places her hands high on Malcolm’s stomach, “Around the time they’re ready to be born they should drop lower, into your pelvis.” Dr. Knight lowers her hands, miming where his belly would rest in a few months.

“You good?” Malcolm had gone several shades paler, fingers trembling against his thigh.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Dani frowns at that, knowing he’s working hard to shove this to the side, another thought he’ll pull out in the middle of the night when he thinks she’s asleep and can panic without bothering anyone else.

“Don’t worry Mr. Bright, that is many weeks off.” Not daring to ask any more questions they bid Dr. Knight goodbye as she sweeps from the room.

The trek back to the elevator is silent and Dani knows Malcolm is turning over everything they'd learned. The ride would be silent too if not for the growl from Malcolm’s stomach, protesting its emptiness.

“What’s today’s craving?” Malcolm didn’t like voicing his cravings, preferring to attain them himself and try to consume them without Dani noticing, though she caught on quickly. She’s had to reassure him several times that she was happy he was eating and even if it was something truly disgusting there was no reason to hide, except maybe from JT. 

“Mexican.” His eyes skitter over her as he says it and she smiles. “I know just the place.

o~O~o

“That’s it!” Malcolm whips around faster than anyone has seen him move since he got pregnant. J.T. is on his feet first and Dani would be the first to admit he looked ready to carry the profiler to the car and break every speed limit to the hospital.

“Bright?”

“I knew that name was familiar.” 

“So you’re _not_ going into labor?” JT asks, earning a confused frown from Malcolm. 

“No. Why would you-”

“Bright. The name?” Gil prompts, letting Malcolm get distracted was proving more and more dangerous as his baby brain worsened.

“Right. Dr. Nichols sounded familiar but I couldn’t place it until now. That was the name of the doctor we saw on that ad in their office.”

“An ad?” Gil looks to Dani, beginning to think he’s missed more than status updates at thees checkups.

“There was an ad for experimental fertility treatments. We thought it was odd they would advertise for a competing service, except it _isn’t_ competition.” Malcolm’s eyes are shining, the pieces snapping into place. Now to find out if they’re the _right_ pieces.

“The ad just listed a name and a phone number for Dr. _Nichols_.” Malcolm looks expectantly at Dani.

“But why would she use her maiden name?”

“You said it was a flyer? Wouldn’t you, I don’t know, like, tell select patients? Ones who would be eligible?” JT poses.

“Exactly.” Malcolm lowers himself into a nearby chair, his eyes never leaving the board.

“She was pregnant, I mean, she looked ready to go.” Dani supplies. The team shares a look before all eyes turn to Gil.

“There’s not enough to go on. We can ask her to come in for questioning, but…” They all know how that would go. What exactly are they going to ask her? Do you happen to be a mad scientist? Did you happen to attack someone recently, while heavily pregnant, and inject them? At best they had a long shot at even getting her to come in and they certainly couldn’t hold her.

”I have an idea.” Gil, rarely, if ever, likes when Malcolm says those four words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd known the years of stabilizing drugs had decimated his chances of ever having children and he'd thought that had been for the best, a sign from the universe that he shouldn't be a father.

“I just want the record to show that I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Gil says. Again. 

“What’s the worst that could happen? She gets pregnant?” Four equally unamused looks are leveled at Malcolm. 

“One more time.” Dani instructs Ainsley, drawing the blonde’s attention.

“I call, say the thing and set up an appointment to meet. Stress that we need to do it soon. That it can’t wait.” Gil tilts his head to look at Malcolm.

“The thing?” Malcolm can see the detective is ready to call the whole thing off. 

“Ainsley.”

“I’ve got it. The more you practice it the more stilted it will sound. We want her to believe this, not think I’m reading from a script.” Dani gave a, _girls got a point_ shrug that has Gil sighing and with a gesture Ainsley uses the specifically procured burner phone. 

“Hi, my name is Amy White and I saw your ad.” Ainsley’s eyes fix on some middle distance that occurs when people are talking on the phone, ignoring the four sets of eyes boring into her. Whatever is said on the other line must be enough as Ainsley continues with the next part of their plan.

“My husband and I have been trying to conceive after our miscarriage and we haven’t been able to. We’ve spent our savings so without this trial we don’t have any more hope.” Ainsley had softened her voice, starting strong and after a hitch on the word miscarriage, let tears roughen her voice. Even J.T. looks impressed. 

“No, I know. I understand, I just, I was really hoping we could meet?” The room holds its breath, they _need_ this. “Really? Oh thank you! No, I’ll make it work. Really. I...yeah,” Ainsley starts writing on the front of one of their case folders but no one moves to stop her. 

“We’ve got an appointment.” Ainsley’s smile is dangerous. Not for the first time does Malcolm and Gil wonder just what they’ve gotten themselves into.

o~O~o

“I don’t like this.” Malcolm didn’t voice it, but he agreed with Gil, he didn’t like this either. He'd really hoped Dr. Dawson would simply have Ainsley come to her doctor’s office after hours. Instead, they pull up in front of a small clinic, dark save for the porch light. 

They were spread across three cars, Dani behind the building, Gil and Malcolm covering the front and J.T. with Ainsley, parked right out front. They’re all wearing wires, this was one of the few points Malcolm made that swayed Gil to agreement.

“Maybe you should stay here.” Ainsley didn’t even have to call him out, it was clear exactly who she was referring to.

“I’m not letting you go in there alone.” They’d argued this around and around and it seemed she was intending to go one more round.

“I won’t be. Detective Tarmel will be with me.” Gil pinned a look on Malcolm. “Besides, she isn’t expecting me to bring anyone with me.”

“What kind of husband would let his wife go talk to a stranger about an experimental _fertility_ treatment by themselves?” JT visibly shifts at his comment. “You might want to call him JT. At least make it _look_ like you’re acquainted.” Malcolm silently reminding himself Ainsley cared and _that’s_ why she agreed. 

As though she were watching for them, as Ainsley and JT approach the door a form appears, shadowed by the back lighting. JT goes for his gun, arm awkwardly twisted behind his back before Dr. Dawson is pushing open the door and stepping out onto the porch; Ainsley slipping her arm into JT’s cocked arm, trying to smooth the motion out.

“Mrs. White?” 

“Yes. I hope you don’t mind, I brought my husband, JT” There’s a pause, long enough to make the rest of the team nervous.

“Of course! Come on in.” Dr. Nichols turns, holding open the door before she huffs a laugh and says something the mics don’t quite catch, waddling inside with Ainsley and JT following.

“Remind me how this is supposed to go again?” Dani asks. Gil turns to Malcolm, leaving it to him but before he can respond their mics fill with conversation again. Malcolm just shrugs at Gil, best to not have two conversations going at once, things could be missed on both ends.

“Got lights, they’re in the back.” Dani reports. Gil continues to watch the dark front of the building. 

JT doesn’t like this, they passed too many offices and dark hallways as they followed the doctor deeper into the small building. The office they go to looks rarely used, just a desk and two chairs before it, lacking the usual degrees and books that offices often seem to have. There aren’t even any little personal details like picture frames or a plant, just a computer humming softly. 

Dr. Dawson settles herself behind the desk, gesturing for Ainsley and JT to take the seats before her. “Ms. White-”

“Amy, please.” Ainsley cuts in.

“Amy, could you give me a little more of your history? I know what you mentioned on the phone and how difficult that must have been for you.” 

“It was, thank you. So when a friend told me about your ad I couldn’t wait to contact you.” 

“You made it sound rather urgent on the phone that we meet. I really wasn’t planning on taking on any new patients for a few months.” Malcolm knows it’s all about the timing, about _his_ timing. Ainsley isn’t saying anything and Malcolm fears they’ve lost it. It’ll be messy and not how they planned, but they’ll have to confront Dr. Dawson in the parking lot when she lets Ainsley and JT out...if she lets them out.

“I ship out soon. Then I’ll be gone for six months.” JT offers, reaching over to clasp Ainsley’s hand as though the mere mention of him leaving is too much. 

“I see.” Dr. Dawson looks between the two, turning over something before, “When do you ship out?” The question is so unexpected Ainsley fumbles through an answer.

“Next month.” JT cuts her off, “ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you it got moved up, but I just wanted to see you happy for a little while longer.” 

“Oh, he’s good.” Malcolm hears Dani snort down the line as Gil rolls his eyes at him

“Good. Then we’ll do it tonight. You will be back for the birth then.” Dr. Dawson’s tone is matter of fact and she rises, clearly intending it as a statement and not a question. Confusion can be heard down the line, Gil out of the car while Malcolm struggles to heave himself out. They have to get in there- _now_. 

“We’re coming in. Just stall as long as you can.” Gil sends down the line. Malcolm isn’t waiting, waddling as fast as he can across the parking lot Gil silently curses himself for not pulling them closer but it’s too late now.

“Dani, I want you to hold position until we’re in. We don’t want to spook her.” Dani copies and slides from her car, moving into position closer to the building. The absolute last thing they need is two pregnant Whitleys. 

“Can I use the bathroom before we start? Nerves.” Ainsley forces a smile, it’s easy to let the anxiety show through. 

“It only takes a moment, dear.” Dr. Dawson insists, trying to usher Ainsley into one of the exam rooms.

“I’ll be quick.” Ainsley presses but Dr. Dawson isn’t having it.

“I thought you wanted this procedure.” Ainsley relents, reassured by Malcolm’s insistence they’re coming, that they’ll be there before anything can happen to her. He’s always protected her and so she trusts he will this time as well. 

“So what’s the plan doc?” JT asks, shifting so Ainsley is behind him.

“My plan or yours?” JT had feared they’d been made but fear is nothing to having it thrown in your face. Gil easily overtakes Malcolm, getting himself through the door before the profiler can do something extra stupid, like go first to meet the woman who got him in this predicament in the first place.

“Entering through the front. Dani.” 

“Coming in the back.” Malcolm stays close behind Gil, it’s easy to find them, the light shining down the hallway acting as a beacon. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize you?” Dr. Dawson swallows hard, eyes fluttering closed briefly. 

“Then why ask us all those questions?” JT forces himself not to think about the syringe in the crazy doctor’s hand, that he could end up like Bright if he’s not careful.

“You never would have let me get this close if I didn’t play along.” Logic. JT had handled a lot of crazies in his time and the worst ones were always the ones that had logic. They had a little bit that actually made sense and then a whole lot that was enough logic to get an officer killed.

“Dr. Dawnson, put the syringe down.” Gil’s commanding voice draws her attention and she glances over her shoulder at him, grinning when she sees Malcolm leaning against the wall behind him.

“I don’t think I will. _You_ should be thanking me.” Dr. Dawson turns her attention back to JT, trusting Gil won’t make a move that could send her right into him.

“Why’s that?” Malcolm’s voice is strained, the pain in his back tightening into a sharp band that insists on cinching tighter and tighter. 

“Why you’re pregnant. And with _twins_!” She flashes that grin again. “You think I don’t know what goes on in my own office? Nurses gossip and you’re the talk, hun. You’ve disappointed more than a few parading their mother through.” Malcolm’s mind momentarily faults on the implication, Dani was the twins other parent? He’d wondered of course, how could he not, but, he catches the surprised look on Dani’s face, her gun dipping at the distraction.

“Dani’s their, but…” Malcolm can’t arrange the words he needs to ask how it’s possible, how _he’s_ the one that ended up pregnant instead of Dani.

“Still good old fashioned sex.” Dawson winks at Malcolm, seeming more pleased but is quickly dampened as another contraction builds. 

“Is that why you killed Stephen Green?” Gil barks the question, hoping to give Bright’s mind something to focus on, anything other than the giant dose of stress he doesn’t need.

“He didn’t understand. People need...this. I could...give it...to them.” Her answer comes out in harsh bursts, jaw clenching tight. 

“He’d talked to several big pharmacy corporations in the months before he died. It looked like he was trying to help you.” Malcolm had years of experience compartmentalizing and now was as good a time as any to do that. Even though part of his mind kept screaming that his children, the ones he’d been carrying weren’t some random sample from the doctor, but Dani’s. _His_ Dani. It was relieving, the knowing and it being her, he knew there were implications and this could change...everything, but right now that was all being shoved to this side, if he could keep her talking long enough they might not need to wrestle the syringe away from her.

“ _No._ He wanted to turn it into another luxury service. Charge tens of thousands of dollars.” Dr. Dawson hisses, trying to straighten herself back up.

“You had a miscarriage and couldn’t afford to try again. That’s why you started doing all this.” Malcolm moves to the other side of Gil, placing himself in the corner of her eyesight, drawing her focus. “He didn’t understand that, he’d never lost a child, he was only in it for the money.” 

“Yes. But _we_ figured it out. Without me he would have just increased the odds. But _I_ figured out how to ensure the babies were carried to term, the full forty weeks before there’s even a chance of -” Her words are cut off with a groan, the syringe falling from her fingers as she braces herself on the counter. Gil is there, holding her shoulders as much to keep her up as to keep her from going for any more syringes she may have hidden. JT kicks the syringe do the far corner of the room, there’s no way in hell he’s risking picking that up.

“That’s why you killed him. You didn’t want your discovery to become something only the elite could have. You didn’t want anyone else to experience the pain you did.” Malcolm takes a shuddering breath, wishing he could sit down. Dani already on the radio, placing a call for backup and medics.

“No. I didn’t mean to kill him. We got in a fight, I planned to just take my part of the research but he didn’t see it that way. He attacked me, I was just protecting my baby.” The words are rushed, she knows what’s coming.

“Why did you inject me at the crime scene? Why risk getting caught there or hurting your baby?” 

“I needed time to get away, you would find out what we were doing and never believe I didn’t kill him just to keep all the money myself. I couldn’t do that with you all poking around. I heard you talking to your girlfriend and thought you’d been the one to walk away. I was too close when I realized my mistake, I had no choice but to inject you. I honestly didn’t think you’d get pregnant, it was one of the trial batches, I thought it would just make you sick.” The faint sound of sirens in the distance signal they’re running out of time.

“Why didn’t you leave? Why did you stick around?” Dr. Dawson gasps, doubling over as fluids pitter to the floor between her feet.

“Dani, get that ambulance in here. _Now_.” Gil barks. Dani slides past Malcolm, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she goes, reluctance in her eyes. She doesn’t want to leave him right now, the kid looked like he was one sentence away from an episode but she was the only one in a position to get outside. 

“I intended to, but I figured you were watching me, watching our clinic. I had to make sure I had everything, that I couldn't be followed and then Stephen started coming around, Keller had told him about what we were doing, he wanted the money Keller had promised him."

"Are you admitting to killing Stephen Green?" Gil is torn between getting all he can while she's happy to share, even though he can hear the lawyers excuses now, about how it's all admissible.

"This worked! Do you understand the implications this has?” Dawson was practically gleeful and Gil was starting to think maybe she really wasn't in her right mind. She directs pleading eyes over Gil's shoulder but when Malcolm doesn't answer Gil glances over and immediately panics.

“JT.” Tarmel was there, replacing Gil’s hold on the doctor, freeing him to go to Malcolm.

“Malcolm?” Ainsley was already there, casting nervous glances at Gil. He’d always been closer to Malcolm, Ainsley kept him on her peripheral and right now it was like he was seeing her all those years ago, scared and confused by the situation, looking to an adult to make it all ok.

“Kid, look at me.” Wide eyes focus on Gil, panic flooding them. Gil gets no further as the hall is flooded with light, paramedics hustling towards the exam room. The last paramedic pausing before them, questioning. “He’s fine. I’ve got him.” The words have Malcolm’s breath hitching, resetting to something closer to normal breathing. 

By the time Dani got back, Malcolm had worked himself into a full panic. Gil's hands on his shoulders the only thing keeping him from slumping to the floor, it wasn't until Dani is right next to them can she make out what he's repeating, "I can't do this." 

It didn't take much for Dani to guess what he was referring to. It was one thing to know the day was coming, but to have all the details play out before you, a precursor of what's to come, that makes it all too real. She thought she'd been able to pull him from it that day after his his doctor's appointment, but now she realizes that he'd just pushed it aside, probably until he was alone so as not to bother anyone.

"I can't do this." Fear claws up inside him. He'd known the years of stabilizing drugs had decimated his chances of ever having children and he'd thought that had been for the best, a sign from the universe that he shouldn't be a father. But the thought of losing them, that today would be the last time he felt them move within him, the last time he saw pictures of them, frozen forever in grainy black and white, nearly broke him. "I can't do this." Clutching his stomach, he silently pleads for movement. For this not to be it.

Dani is suddenly very grateful two ambulances showed up. "There's a second bus out front." 

Malcolm cries out, unable to bite off the pained groan as he tries to double over, hands pressed low on his stomach, Gil's hands the only thing keeping him up. Dani doesn't wait around, she's back through the building and waving the paramedics over. 

The paramedics end up meeting Gil and Ainsley, bracketing Malcolm, in the hall, taking shuffling steps as he's still hunched over. To their credit, they only blink when Gil and Dani rattle off his current state,

"It looks like a reaction to severe stress but it would be best if we took him in." Dani notes the name on the medics badge, Cross. His partner is still kneeling in front of Malcolm who's barely said a word, the lack of his _I’m fine_ concerning them. It takes Dani a beat too long to realize that they're waiting for her, mistaking her for more than just his girlfriend. 

"Which one are you taking him to?" Gil is there, taking charge when Dani falters. Dani hovers behind when the paramedics ask who, if any, is riding along. Malcolm stares absently as though he’s retreated somewhere in his mind, somewhere with too many possibilities and no one there to pull him back. 

Dani casts looks to Ainsley who gives the slightest of nods and that’s all Dani needs before she’s pulling herself up into the ambulance before the doors close. Gil watches through the back windows as Dani gently pulls one of his hands off his stomach, threading her fingers through his as he turns dazed eyes on her.

Gil and Ainsley watch the ambulance drive off before he turns to Ainsley, too many of his children needing him at once. 

“I know. I don’t know how to help him. But, just let me know how he’s doing, if there’s anything I can do.” Gil appreciates this. For all that Ainsley loves her brother, she’s never been one to care for him. Not when he needs it most, not like this.

“Of course. Thank you for agreeing to do this.” The unspoken threat of how close she came to ending up like her brother unsaid between them.

“I didn’t just do it for the story. I know he thinks that, I’m sure everyone thinks that, but it’s easier with our family. We can talk about things but it doesn’t make them...personal.” Ainsley shrugs, uncomfortable. Gil can’t help but picture that little girl on her mom’s hip, clinging to her as her daddy was taken away. He’d been there for Malcolm and as much as he’d tried, Ainsley had always been more Jessica’s daughter. She did love Bright, he had no doubt about that, she was just emotionally stunted in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such lovely comments and sticking with this!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t-” He starts, but this time it’s an apology, a plea for forgiveness in place of a protest.

The look on Gil’s face is enough for the desk nurse to admit him back without any questions when he arrives at the hospital. The curtain is partially open, saving Gil the awkward decision of saying "knock knock" or just lingering until someone notices.

Slipping inside he’s met with a disheveled Malcolm propped up on a gurney, his hands pressed to his belly, protective. Dani tense in a chair beside him and Gil has rarely wished more than in this moment that he could take this pain from them. He sends a silent plea, something he hasn’t done since Jackie, to whoever may be listening for this to be all, they’ve been through enough, can’t they just have this?

A nurse is hooking up an IV bag, reassuring that it's only some nutrients to get his levels back up; her tone telling Gil this isn't the first time she's been asked what they're giving him. It won't be the last either.

"Gil." It's not quite a question, though surprise is still there and Gil is momentarily hurt until he continues, seeming to gather himself from the pain and anxiety, "What happened to Dawson? Ainsley?" The concern is notably higher on his sister's name but Gil just moves to the side of the bed the nurse vacated.

"JT is keeping tabs on Dawson. She's not going anywhere. I made sure Ainsley got home, she wants updates." Malcolm nods at this, his eyes shifting as they study the middle ground, working through something only he knows.

"Having fun without me?" Just like her name sounds, Dr. Knight suddenly appears around the curtain, her white coat and stethoscope thrown over casual clothes.

"Dr. Knight."

"Malcolm Bright. We sound like Dr. Suess." She smiles broadly into the room that's already too tense and Dani swears she sees Gil bristle. "I guess we should start with the important part, you're not going to be meeting your babies tonight."

"Oh?" The word a blend of disappointment and relief. Malcolm's fear of losing them had ratcheted up right alongside the pains, thought he’d made it this far only for his body to reject them, years of pills and neglect catching up to him. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing them and had all but begged the paramedics to check them, to make sure they were ok. 

"Girlfriend and father, you thought you were going to be having a party." Dr. Knight's easy demeanor is lost on them as the three stutter different words, all objecting to the same thing in varying degrees of coherency. The doctor just smiles, amused, "You get any more complicated Mr. Bright I think you've got yourself an afternoon movie special." Malcolm is confused and Dani is just relieved Knight prepares to start the exam rather than having to try and explain daytime television to him.

Dr. Knight pauses, giving him the chance to ask for privacy before she begins her exam. Gil starts to rise, clearly intending to give them their privacy when pleading eyes pin him.

“You can stay. If you want.” Gil and Jackie never had children of their own, though they always viewed Malcolm and Ainsley as theirs and if his son wanted him to stay, well then he was happy to.

Knight adjusts the bed, leaning it back so she has better access to Malcolm’s stomach before she tucks his shirt up out of the way. Malcolm barely flinches when the cold gel hits his belly, eyes trained on the screen, anxious. Knight quickly finds the first twin, turning up the volume the heartbeats fill the small space and Gil marvels at the sound. “Your baby boy looks good,” she comments but Malcolm doesn’t relax until she finds his baby girl and, confirming she’s just as well. “Looks like everyone is right where they’re supposed to be, there’s no tears and other than getting a little tight on space everyone looks good.” 

Malcolm looses a shuddering breath, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen he looks to Dani, smiling at her through his tears only to find her swiping away tears of her own. 

Dr. Knight moves the wand until both babies can be seen, giving them a moment to study their little family before she hands him a cloth to clean the gel off, passing the picture to Dani. 

"It seems I've made a mistake." Dani feels Malcolm reflexively curl his fingers, realizing he's holding her hand and easing his grip. "I know I spoke to you about eating but I thought you listened." Malcolm goes sheepish at that, it seemed years of easily admitting that most food made him sick made the opposite extreme that much more embarrassing. 

"I swear, I _have_ been eating." Malcolm starts. Dani and Gil can attest, lunch had been a learning curve as each of them had forgotten at least once to check if Bright wanted something when ordering out.

"The regularity is the part that's concerning. Your levels don't get this low by just skipping a meal or a snack. I'm going to guess you had breakfast, probably early and then you had to have had something small between now and then otherwise you wouldn't have made it this long." Dani was impressed, the doctor had lost some given intimidation in street clothes and bubbly personality, but medical-profiling their profiler. JT was going to be sorry he missed this.

“It wasn’t intentional.” Dr. Knight levels a look at Malcolm that’d taken her whole residency to perfect. 

“It may not have been but you need to be better about this. I would also suggest keeping your gallivanting to a minimum for the foreseeable future and by that I mean until you can see your feet again.” Malcolm blushes hard at that, the disappointment at what this means for him on the team quickly consumed by the obvious reference to his ever growing size. 

“Bedrest?” Gil asks, Malcolm’s eyes darting between his father figure and his doctor. Dr. Knight turns to Bright, giving him a long appraising look, during which his hand jitters and flexes with increasing speed and pressure in Dani’s. 

“Yes. Two days. _At least._ I want those pains gone before you even think about doing anything beyond the bathroom or couch.” Malcolm is nodding all too readily and it doesn’t take Gil dropping a hint for the doctor to continue. “Nice try. You’re stubborn and dedicated, I get that. But if you won’t listen to me, listen to your girlfriend or,” here Dr. Knight trails off as she stumbles over how to define exactly whatever Gil is, “They don’t need you to grimace through and pretend you aren’t being squeezed in a vice. You may not want them,” Malcom makes a strangled noise that does nothing to deter Dr. Knight, “that’s fine, but I do know you _care_ for them. I’m guessing it wasn’t a big deal if you didn’t eat for a few days, but to those two in your belly, it’s momentous.” Malcolm’s kicked puppy look is in full force, the hand not clenching Dani’s comes to rest on his stomach, protective.

“I didn’t-” He starts, but this time it’s an apology, a plea for forgiveness in place of a protest.

“We know. You’ve spent your whole life not eating, it would be an adjustment to suddenly be expected to. Like I said, they’re fine. It’s your body’s first line of defense in protecting them, tell you something is wrong to alert you to the problem. So, tell me what’s the plan for the next few days?” Gil tries to hide his smile, having used a similar tactic with Malcolm on more than one occasion.

“Eating regular meals,” Malcolm starts.

“And snacks.” Dr. Knight cuts in.

“And snacks,” Malcolm nods, “Bed rest for _at least_ two days. When the pain stops I can go again.” Dr. Knight narrows her eyes.

“Tie that loop hole any bigger and this hospital would fit through.” Malcolm’s one-sided grin is back, something Dani hadn’t realized she’d missed until now.

“Not gallivanting but...desk duty?” This is probably the only time in the history of the precinct that someone has sounded hopeful about the prospect of desk duty. 

“Can I trust that desk duty will actually entail a lot of desk sitting?” 

“We’ll have the best sat desks in the state.” Gil reassures. 

"Then we understand each other. One week, I want you in my office just to check things out. Don't hesitate," Dr. Knight divides her next words between Gil and Dani, "if anything comes up. I'd rather have an easy question then a problem later." Gil and Dani nod.

"Alright. You're good to go home. I would suggest keeping an eye on him tonight just in case, babes have a way of making themselves known in the night." 

"Oh, we're not-" Malcolm starts, shooting nervous glances between Dani and Dr. Knight.

"I will." Dani assures. Dr. Knight gives Gil a knowing wink before announcing, "Alright. One final rendition because I want to make sure you listened this time. You're eating, resting and then desk sitting, one week in my office, call if _any_ problems arise before that. You're going home and I'm catching my concert. Good all around?" 

"Thanks, Dr. Knight."

"It's my pleasure. You are truly a unique human Mr. Bright." With that Dr. Knight disappears around the curtain much in the same way she arrived, like a force not to be reckoned with.

"She's like you, but doctor form." Malcolm muses looking up at Dani.

"Are we sure they didn't give him something?" Dani asks Gil.

o~O~o

Dani had asked Gil to take Malcolm home, saying that after the day he had and _especially_ since he hadn’t eaten, she had frowned at him particularly hard at that comment, she was going to get them all dinner.

"So. You and Dani?" 

" _No_. I mean yes, no." Gil smiles at Malcolm, it was painfully obvious how much the profiler liked his detective in the beginning. He’d had suspicions when they’d started dating, before they’d told him and done the whole HR thing, but it didn't take long for his suspicions to gain traction as she seemed to grow more protective of him, but even after all these years Dani was a hard one to read and a dangerous one to make assumptions about. Gil waits, giving him the space and time to figure it out.

"I don't know." His start is so soft Gil almost doesn't hear it over the engine, a glance over and Malcolm's inward stare out the windshield the only indication he'd spoken. "We've been together for nearly a year and I thought it was going...well." Malcolm nods to himself, his mind replaying the dates and nights spent together like fast forwarding through a movie. "She knows who I am and she understands my...issues. I...I was going to ask her to marry me." Malcolm’s voice gets softer with each word.

Gil weighs his words. He knew this wasn’t something Malcolm just thought of one day while passing a jewelry store, no, this had been sitting inside him for a long time. He’d confided in Gil after his one and only serious relationship, excluding Dani, that he could never do that _to_ someone. Gil had tried to help him see that it didn’t have to be like that, to no avail. Jackie had taken him to the kitchen, just the two of them and Gil heard the kettle go and knew tea was being made for a serious conversation so he stayed where he was.

Malcolm left some time later, so caught up in whatever Jackie had told him that he didn’t even pause to tell Gil goodnight. Gil had found Jackie in the kitchen, washing up to mugs again and again, staring out the kitchen window.

“You sort him out?” Gil wouldn’t pry, if Jackie thought this was a conversation between mom and son, well then that’s what it would be.

“She’s not the girl for him.” Gil smiled at that, “No. I’m not saying I don’t think she’s not good enough for him, Jessica will certainly handle that-” She cuts herself off, looking embarrassed at saying the words aloud though they both know they’re true. “I told him he’ll know. That’s all there is to it. He’ll find a girl who will see past his history, when he looks into her eyes he’ll see himself the way she sees him.” Gil has rarely ever loved his wife more than in this moment. 

"I'm not seeing the problem." Gil prompts. He wishes Jackie were here, if only to comfort him in the way she only ever could.

"That was before... _this."_ Malcolm gestures to what he sees as the overly obvious reason Dani would stop dating him. Gil doesn't miss the way Malcolm's head tips down, the streetlights catching the tears on his lashes. Malcolm scrubs at his eyes, Gil has seen him break down so many times he's no longer ashamed when it happens. 

"She deserves better. Someone not broken or that's going to tie her down with kids."

"She deserves to make that choice for herself." _Though I think she's already made it._ Gil doesn't want to give him false hope, that's the last thing he needs, especially now. With a shuddering breath Malcom murmurs, "She does. I can do that."

He'd convinced Malcolm that it was more than acceptable to change into his pajamas once Gil had gotten back to his apartment. Having changed, Gil installs him on the couch and does as he always had done, checked in with what his kid is thinking.

If Gil knew that his question would send Malcolm into a near panic attack he wouldn't have said anything. As it was, "So you've decided to keep them?"

" _What_?"

"In the car, you made it sound like-" Gil realizes he's misunderstood the tone of Malcom's question, he'd heard perfectly fine, it was incredulation not confusion. He gets no further as the cracking sound of forced calm sounds, Malcolm’s breaths coming quick and ragged.

“Bright! Kid! It’s ok,” Gil moves so he’s kneeling next to Malcolm and he silently wishes Jackie were here. She probably would have told him not to bring it up or worked her magic and somehow gotten the kid to bring it up himself without realizing it.

Gil is pushing to his feet, intending to call for an ambulance, knowing what one of Malcolm’s episodes looks like and fearing how much worse it will be now that he’s pregnant.

“What the hell happened?” Gil doesn’t know if the hitch in Malcolm’s breathing is due to Dani’s arrival or simply his episode ratcheting up. Dani shoves a delicious smelling bag into Gil’s arms, perching on the coffee table before Malcolm.

"Malcolm, come on. Focus on me. I need you to breathe, ok. Match mine." Dani takes exaggerated breaths, holding Malcolm's gaze. It seems to be working, broken only by a wince and Gil is thinking they may need to get Dr. Knight on the phone. She may have been wrong about tonight not being the night.

"Your voice...calms her." Malcolm ducks his head, a nervous motion Gil knows well. Dani waits, trying to figure out the joke. Dani smiles softly, she’d spent many a night either on the couch or in their bed, talking to Malcolm’s belly, enjoying when the babies would roll or press out at the sound of her voice. It only takes another wince, Malcolm rubbing the side of his stomach, trying to soothe the commotion inside. 

"I went to that restaurant and got us some dinner, I even got you extra nachos, those ones you haven’t been able to stop thinking about.” Malcolm blushes at the mention of his latest craving. “They like you there, it didn't take much convincing to put rice on your nachos even though rice has no business on those." Dani rolls her eyes, leaning forward she rests her hand on his stomach, the swell warm beneath her palm. "And don't even blame it on them.” 

Malcolm huffs a laugh at that. She's relieved her touch doesn't bring more pain, instead she feels the movement ease as she continues rambling about what she got for dinner and how they are going to have to find nacho flavored baby food if they have any hopes of getting them to eat.

When Malcolm’s shoulders finally slump, tired from the day’s events and finally calmed from his second panic attack in the span of a few hours Dani asks the question she’d been wondering since she walked in.

"Do I want to ask what started all this?" Gil stops mid motion, Malcolm's hand trembling where it rests. "It's fine-" Dani starts, offering her other hand for Malcolm to clasp, no pressure, just grounding.

"I think...I think I want to keep them." Malcolm can't bring himself to meet her eyes as he says the words, just stares at the life he carries before him. The words are so soft Gil doesn't hear them, but he can guess what is said by Dani's next comment.

"I imagine Jessica won’t be too happy about this. Too young to be a grandmother."

"She’s definitely said that." Jessica hadn't taken to the news well and he wasn't looking forward to hearing her opinion on him keeping them, though she had been asking more frequently the further he got. He’d have to tell her eventually but until then it was one less thing she would try to mother him about.

"In that case, we'll have to see if Gil will babysit for us once in a while." From his place at the counter Gil raises his eyebrows, making sure to keep carefully arranging the already full plates. Malcolm's head jerks up at that, doing the one thing he promised Dani he wouldn't-profile her. 

She lets him. 

Let's him see how she meant every word, that she had been there since this happened, ready to help but not wanting to add more stress. She can see the want in his eyes, as obvious as the first time he'd kissed her, asking for permission lest she take a swing at him. Sees the tears flood her eyes as all those dreams of what could be turn into what will be. 

He moves forward, but his heavy stomach and lingering pain keep him from making it far. She's there, hands on either side of him, bracing herself as she leans in and kisses him, her cheeks wet against his from tears. The sharp scent of hospital masks the clean scent of him but all she cares about is that his hand is steady as he cups her cheek, brushing her hair to the side. 

"One pregnant person on the team at a time." Dani's laugh breaks their kiss and Malcolm looks like a kid caught on his parents couch as he smiles sheepishly up at Gil. Dani moves so she’s sitting next to Malcolm, swiping away the tears, the biggest grin he’s ever seen on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like so much else in his life, Malcolm asked for none of it, he was just collateral damage. 

Dani tried to keep her fear contained when she got a text from Gil the next afternoon, asking if Edrisa, JT and him could stop by after work to talk. 

The night's events had lingered through the morning, the excited fear of what Malcolm's revelation meant weighed down by Dawson's arrest. Dani woke first, barely sleeping herself, when Malcolm started shifting, the telltale sign that he would wake soon. Blue eyes flashing as he startles awake, fear in them as he fights his nightmares. 

Dani's there, catching his hands as he tries to shove her away, not as agile as he once was, she pulls him close, "Malcolm, Malcolm, you're safe. You're fine." She repeats the words, his struggling lessening until he's back to her, settling into her arms, tired from his fight.

"I'm so sorry." She smiles as he tucks himself into her, that notch at her collarbone that he seeks when he's in distress. 

"No reason to be. You want to talk about it?" She strokes his back, his shirt sticking to him from his fitful sleep. It's his hesitation that gives him away, she knows he's fighting with himself, warring with how much of a burden he will allow himself to be. "Please, let me help." That does it, he presses harder into her, hot tears giving him away.

"She told them, she told them what her drug did to me. Martin cut them from me, he-” His body trembles in her arms, the press of his stomach keeping her from gathering him to her fully, the babes inside turning and kicking. Solving this case couldn't have come at a worse time, the stress of seeing Martin and then the fear of what Dawson would say, how carefully they had guarded him and it all could be so quickly undone. 

"We won't let that happen, it was just a nightmare." She couldn't lie to him, she had spent most of the night wondering what Dawson would say, what she wouldn't give to save herself. Like so much else in his life, Malcolm asked for none of it, he was just collateral damage. 

They stay like that, Dani holding him, reassuring him with her presence, reminding him he isn't alone in this. When they finally get up, she sends him for a shower, knowing he'll feel better with a fresh start to the morning, while she makes breakfast.

The text comes while he's in the shower, with such little sleep there's no way she can control her features as she read Gil's text, inquiring if it was ok for him and JT to stop by and talk. She knew what he wasn't saying, that the case against Dawson was moving forward, that something had happened and they needed to know. 

She assures him it would be fine and then spends the remaining time alone carefully schooling her features, calling on every ounce of training to tuck her fears away, _No use borrowing other's problems girl, you've got enough of your own._ Her grandmother's words come back to her, stilling her hands where she's chopping fruit. She hadn't thought of her grandmother in years, but the words are never more true. Right now she needs to ensure Malcolm remains as stress free and resting as possible.

To her credit, Dani makes it until an hour before Gil and JT are to arrive before Malcolm notices something is off.

“Dani.” It’s his tone, questioning and confused as he tries to work out what’s going on. 

“Gil asked if he and JT could stop by after work.” Dani’s face, a careful blank, is telling. Malcolm’s breath quickens as he shifts forward as though to rise, to pace, to flee. 

“M, look at me.” She’s there, holding his hands lightly, thumbs rubbing circles on the back of his palms, grounding him. “They just want to check in and see how you’re doing.” She’s sure that’s where they’ll start, how long it would take until they got to the case was questionable. 

“They know. Everyone knows.” His eyes are frantic, staring at her but seeing the horrors of his nightmare, his mind supplying the media ambushing him, his children being lab experiments.

“ _No_ , no one knows. If they knew they would be here already, right?”

“Just Gil and JT?” He will cling to this logic, no matter how small. 

“ _Just_ Gil and JT. Gil would tell us, he wouldn’t keep this from us.” _Unless they kept it from him_. Dani shoves the thought from her mind. They would still have shown up by now or called them in. 

“I’m gonna be sick.” His words are soft as he swallows hard.

“No. No, you’re fine. You’re going to drink your water and read to us.” She knows it’s a cheap shot, but he dutifully takes a sip from the ever present water and accepts the _The Count of Monte Cristo_ Dani passes to him. He’d been embarrassed the first time she’d caught him reading poetry to his belly, but she’d just curled up next to him, waiting for him to continue as she stroked the swell.

It takes a few pages before he gets lost in the passages, the words flowing smoother and for the briefest of minutes they both forget what’s to come until the sound of the buzzer jerks them back.

Dani keeps her eyes on Malcolm as she waits by the door to let Gil and JT in, sees him smooth and resmooth his shirt, studies his lost expression as he fights to keep himself from crying. She tries to read their faces as they climb the stairs but they won’t give anything away and that almost makes it worse. 

Malcolm’s head snaps in their direction the moment they step through the door, taking in the tense line of Gil’s shoulders, how tight their features are as they head for the living room, Gil taking one of the chairs next to the couch, JT the other. 

“How’re you doing kid?” Gil starts, but Malcolm’s already shaking his head no.

“I can’t. I need, I need to know…” Malcolm opens his eyes, tears burning in them as Gil slides his gaze to JT and that’s all Malcolm needs to know, the tears leaving hot streaks down his cheeks as Dani pulls him into her side. “No, no. They can’t, they’re _ours_.” Malcolm chokes the words out.

“Hey, hey. I don’t know what you’re thinking but that’s not it.” The words explain nothing as Malcolm works himself closer to a panic attack. “Malcolm,” Hearing his name from JT startles the profiler enough to turn towards him, the detective only ever calling him Bright. “She didn’t mention you. She said she’s never going to mention you. You’re safe, you’re all safe.” If anything, Malcolm cries harder. 

“Sorry. I'm sorry.” Malcolm swipes roughly at his cheeks, flushing as he realizes how he must look, sobbing in front of his boss and coworker.

“Dude, don’t, I get it.” It’s the small smile, the one that JT can’t seem to shake, that helps Malcolm not feel so embarrassed. 

“What did she say? How did you manage to keep her from telling them about him?” Dani swipes at the tears pooling in her eyes, fighting the relief that threatens to consume her. She needs to know. Know _exactly_ what Dawson said and why she’s not telling anyone about Malcolm; if he’ll be used as leverage later. 

JT glances to Gil, frowning; Malcolm’s hand starts trembling, fearing what’s coming.

“She pled out.” Gil supplies.

“You can thank your sister for that.” JT huffs.

“What? What are you saying?” The frustration is clear as Malcolm barks the words.

“I arrested her as soon as she had her kid last night. Her husband wasn’t at all surprised to see me again or that she was getting arrested.” JT starts. “She asked for a lawyer and it wasn’t until this morning that I was summoned; she refused to give her statement to anyone else.

“But why you? Why not Gil?” Dani asks, trying to think back if they’d ever mentioned JT’s name during any of their visits.

“She’s crazy, I didn’t ask questions. Just took a camera and went. Apparently she’d been working on this awhile, her lawyer already had it all figured out nice and neat. She’s claiming they were both in self-defense. She maintains Keller attacked her in the warehouse, which his defensive wounds supported. Then she has documentation from Green threatening her if she didn’t give up the information Keller sold him.” 

“How does Ainsley fit into this?” Malcolm’s head is pounding in time with his twisting stomach, a sick blend of stress and anxiety. JT looks to Gil and Malcolm bites back the urge to snap for them to _just get on with it._

“You haven’t seen the news?” Gil doesn’t look surprised that they haven’t ventured outside of the carefully curated sanctity. 

“Please, what’s going on?” Dani doesn’t like the way Malcolm is looking, shifting where he sits, features tight.

“I think Ainsley has been looking into this more than she let on. Some of the women in Dawson and Keller’s trials came forward, sharing their story about how she’s a miracle worker.”

  
“An Ainsley Whitly Exclusive.” Malcolm sighs the words, he shouldn’t be surprised, he’s _not_ surprised. He’s just grateful she didn’t use him to get the information...this time.

“Yeah. And the FDA are not happy about it. Dawson is being made out to be the victim.” 

“Doesn’t hurt that she just had a kid either.” JT cuts in, not looking pleased at the turn of events.

“She’s worked it out that she’ll share the research in order to lessen her sentence.” Gil hesitates, “She’ll still be in a facility but it’ll be more like what Martin has.” And there it is, she’s killed two people but it doesn’t matter thanks to Ainsley’s story.

“She refused to give the names of anyone who _experienced_ the drug, citing patient confidentiality. It also doesn’t hurt that her records were coded, instead of names they had numbers and the only other person that knew was Keller.” 

“That doesn’t mean she won’t suddenly decide she wants more, what if she decides she wants out in a few years? Or this deal isn’t enough?” Malcolm winces as his son gives a sharp kick, protesting the anxiety flooding his system. 

“The deal was very specific. If she withheld _any_ information it couldn’t be used later as a means of leverage. She had to put everything on the table now, if she brings it up later she loses all the privileges afforded to her.” JT hadn’t understood half the nonsense the lawyer had told him as a means of trying to confuse the detective out of speaking to his client more than absolutely necessary. Dawson however, as crazy as she was, had made certain that particular part was spelled out for him in good ole plain English.

“She wouldn’t be able to mention you without adding to her charges.” Gil adds, though this does little to comfort Malcolm, “As soon as you have them it won’t matter anymore anyway.” Gil tries, not liking how stressed Malcolm is getting when he’s been told more than once to avoid stress.

“How do you figure?.” Malcolm bites out the words, Gil and JT's expressions turning concerned. He knew he should be able to figure this out for himself but the pounding of his head and sharp pains are clouding his thoughts, making it hard enough to remember how to simply breathe.

“We can’t exactly list you as the mother on their birth certificates and if you’re not physically carrying them, she won’t have enough proof for them to pull your medical records.” It had never occurred to Malcolm what they would do about the birth certificate. It was easy to leave the father unlisted but a little more difficult to leave mother unknown and now that he thought about it, he _wanted_ to be listed, they were _his_ kids. 

“This is good news, kid.” Malcolm nods absently. It was good news, but it was _too-good_ good news. It shouldn’t be that easy, people weren’t just that decent in general. 

“I know that look. Don’t.” Dani commands Malcolm. “You heard her, she just wants to help people have kids. She’s not going to say anything. Just a couple months and they’ll be ours and no one will be able to dispute it.” She lays her hands on his stomach, feeling the kicks and turns of their children. 

o~O~o

Malcolm stuck with Dr. Knight’s instructions better than anyone expected. The next morning he went to the bathroom and headed directly for the couch where he stayed until he retired to bed in the evening. There weren’t even protests of being bored. 

Instead, Dani often found him staring off somewhere in the middle ground, mind miles away as he rubbed his growing belly, a smile on his lips when he felt them kick and turn. He didn’t protest when she plied him with snacks between meals or pressed another bottle of water into his hand on his way back from the bathroom, a silent reminder he needed to drink. 

For all the compliance, Dani couldn’t bring herself to broach the topic of what Dr. Dawson had told them. He was carrying her kids, biologically speaking. It was easy not to bring it up it the night they’d come home, the fear of adding more stress to a night that nearly cost the team two of their members, not to mention Ainsley. 

Then, between the nightmares and anxiety over news of what Dawson had said Dani hadn’t been able to bring herself to consider it for fear of what they’d lose. Before they’d left, Gil gave her permission to finish the report at home, leaving copies of Dawson’s confession and her statement. Malcolm had carefully avoided the counter where she’d spread them out as she worked, taking the longest route to the bathroom he could. 

Now, on his, possibly, final day of bedrest Dani couldn’t bring herself to jeopardize his excitement. She could tell he was starting to get restless, not to mention he hated having to rely on her to bring him everything he needed and anything he wanted. 

When Ainsley showed up around noon, bags of lunch in hand, presumably to check on Malcolm, Dani was grateful for the distraction; but it didn’t take long for the investigative side of her to show. 

“So. Have you told mom yet?” She was sitting sideways on the end of the couch, Malcolm taking up most of it as he was sitting sideways, legs propped up on pillows at Dani’s insistence. 

“That I involved you in a case? _No_.” Ainsley smirks but doesn’t take the clear out Malcolm is giving her. Dani wonders if Ainsley truly forgets her brother is a profiler sometimes or if she just thrives on making things awkward. 

Ainsley’s eyes dart to Dani and then Malcolm’s stomach, his hand trembling where it rests on the curve, but she’s gotten her answer and Dani knows it’s the latter. “I guess I should’ve known, she hasn’t called me yet and she probably won’t know because she doesn’t listen with the sound on.” Ainsley sighs and rolls her eyes but Dani notices Malcolm’s hidden his hand between his side and the couch, suddenly wary of Ainsley’s presence.

“It was good of you to stop by but we’ve got to go in a little bit, doctor’s appointment.” Dani doesn’t realize she’s going to say anything until the words are already out. Ainsley takes the hint, though it doesn’t really take much to get her to leave on any occasion.

“I should get back and work on the story some more anyway. Be good, bro.” With that Ainsley is gone. Dani gathers up the lunch trash, the silence of the apartment weighing heavier the longer it drags on though she wonders if it’s only in her mind. 

She takes Ainsley’s seat, “You good?” Malcolm has that spooked puppy dog look and she thinks he’s going to bring it up, that they’re going to talk about what it means that, biologically, they’re her children as well. And she’s going to find out exactly what he’s thinking, what they’ve been careful not to talk about since they found out he was pregnant months ago. 

It hadn’t changed anything for her, not really. So he was pregnant, she still loved him and honestly the whole thing felt a little surreal. There were so many other pressing issues in those weeks right after they found out what Dawson had done to him. The fear that this would all go horribly wrong and would kill him being the biggest one. 

And then time seemed to...slip on. The fear that it was going to kill him abated and cases kept needing attention and there really wasn’t a need to talk about it because they both just assumed _not_ mentioning it meant there was nothing to discuss.

Now she realizes how foolish that approach was. _Not_ addressing things had caused more than enough problems in both of their lives that they should’ve known better.

“Yeah. I’m fine. One hundred percent.” He smiles and returns to his book, though she knows he’s not reading as the pages don’t turn.

o~O~o

“I’m ready to come back. It’s been two days and I followed all Dr. Knight’s instructions. I even have snacks.” Gil couldn’t help but smile at Bright’s insistence. Though he did note the distinct lack of how the pains were doing.

“Which I hope you did for your own benefit and not just so you could come back to work.” Gil countered. “Look, I want you back-

“Then let me come in. Desk sitting-”

“On Monday. Take the weekend off, spend it with Dani, relax. And _if_ on Monday the pains are gone, then you can come in and we’ll have your desk all ready for you. The desk isn’t going anywhere, but if you come back before you’re ready, I won’t let you back.” Tears prick Malcolm’s eyes and he swallows before answering, hoping Gil won’t hear them over the phone.

“I understand.” Except Gil does, because he practically helped raise the kid.

“I want you here. I do. But I also want you and those babies to be ok.”

“Thanks Gil.” Malcolm hangs up. Tossing his phone onto the counter he drops his hand to rub his belly. “Your grandpa is very stubborn, but he’s right. So, what should we do today then?” Malcolm looks around his apartment and tries not to think about the many hours between now and when Dani will get home.

o~O~o

Dani inhales deeper the moment she opens the door, the tantalizing smell of dinner washing over her. She watches an unguarded Malcolm, the record he has playing masking her arrival. 

He moves slower, though that’s to be expected this close to his due date. He keeps one hand on his stomach and she can tell the twins are active the way his hand moves, rubbing different spots. He waddles over to the oven, peeking inside before stretching for the oven mitts and lets the door fall open. 

The music muffles Dani’s small laugh at his predicament, the small oof he lets out as he tries to bend, abandoning the movement he uses the counter to brace himself as he straightens, free hand rubbing his lower back.

“Guess we’ll have to let momma get those out, huh?” Malcolm says, running both hands over his belly. Dani is helpless to contain her goofy smile at the words. She’d thought about having kids, but that dream faded as years and relationships passed. 

She’d meant what she said months ago, she’d be there for Malcolm after they were born. She loved him and him having kids didn’t change that, she just never thought about how she’d fit into their lives, but apparently he had and momma sounded pretty damn good.

Dani heads for the kitchen at the same time Malcolm turns, eliciting a yelp of surprise from him. She can see the panic in his eyes, the fight of gauging her reaction while not profiling her.

She closes the distance between them, a sweet smile on her lips. Wrapping her arms around his waist she pulls him close. “I could get used to this. A house husband.” His surprise tickles her and she laughs, kissing him.

“Was that…?” He searches her face and she can see it, he would have her, make it official this very night if she said the word.

“No.” His face falls, that light in him dimming. “Call me old fashioned, but that’s on you.” His face alights like he had asked and she’d said yes and given him the world. 

“I will. I mean yes. Ok, then.” The words a rush mixed with laughter. “I love you.” His hand tangles in her hair, a riot of kicks against her stomach as he pulls her close.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please don’t go.” He raises his face to her, but unable to meet her gaze his eyes shift to the side as fresh tears track down his cheeks. 

Malcolm was enjoying the morning, one of the few they didn’t have to be at work early. Dani had tucked his nightshirt up on top of his belly, greeting their children and refusing to leave before she felt each of them kick.

“Good morning little loves, did you keep papa up last night? I bet he’s going to try and tell me _you_ want caramel cinnamon rolls for breakfast.” Dani peered at Malcolm over his belly, a smile curling her lips. He loved that she was open like this, that she talked to them. 

“Sure, get them all riled up and leave.” Malcolm says as she rolls out of bed, headed for the shower. He lets his head tip back, hands roaming his stomach as he relishes each kick and turn. Today was a good morning, the thought of Dani seeing his ever growing number of stretch marks didn’t bother him, instead he focused on her bonding with them before they were here, basking in how much she loved them, a security he didn’t realize he needed.

“Momma’s gone to get ready for work which means you can settle down now.” When that has no affect, Malcolm is working his way over for the book of poetry Dani keeps on her nightstand when his phone rings. “I bet your grandpa wants us to come into work.” Malcolm sighs, giving his belly one last caress before he scoops up his phone.

**Ainsley:**

_I’m so sorry._

Malcolm frowns at the text, scrolling back to see if he’d missed something from earlier.

“Gil?” Dani asks, stepping from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel, further thoughts scatter as Malcolm grins at her, wishing he could tackle her like he used to, show her the effect she has on him. “Please tell me it’s not Gil.” Dani knows that look and while she was trying to behave this morning and get them out the door on time, she wasn’t trying _too_ hard.

“That’s better,” Malcolm teases. “Please say only my name when you’re in a towel.” 

Dani raises her eyebrows as she starts to unwind the towel, “What about when I’m—” 

“You told him!” The words are punctuated by the door banging open, Jessica’s voice echoing through the loft as each sharp click of her heel impales another word. Dani jerks the towel back around her as Malcolm utters an understanding, “ _I’m so sorry,_ ” to himself.

Jessica rounds on the bed, her stance one Dani has rarely seen but Malcolm is all too familiar with, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, straightened to her full height in stiletto heels. Instinct encourages Dani to dart back into the safety of the bathroom, logic arguing that movement will only draw attention.

“Good morning, Mother.” Malcolm’s hand trembles where it rests on his stomach, belying his calm tone.

“ _Don’t_.” Malcolm knows Jessica’s many forms but this one scares him the most, hurts him the most. “I thought we had an understanding? You wouldn’t visit Martin.”

“We do—” Malcolm starts but Jessica isn’t done.

“And to have your sister cover for you. Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Malcolm frowns, brows drawing in.

“Ainsley?” 

“Did you really think I would believe he would tell her anything about the case if she visited?” Malcolm didn’t get a chance to argue as Jessica continued, her form shaking with rage and fear. “He asked for a copy of the Claremont's visitor policy, see what the age restrictions are.” Nausea swells inside Malcolm, his children would never step foot in the building let alone his cell. 

Malcolm felt off balance, he didn’t know what Ainsley had told Jessica so he couldn’t just reassure her that she went undercover for them, nearly getting herself injected in the process. 

"I was careful, Gil went with me." So careful in his lie Malolm doesn’t catch his mistake until the words are out, Jessica's gaze hardening and Malcolm realizes he'd just destined Gil for a visit from Jessica, selfishly he hopes he isn’t present for it. The disappointed-in-you speech he's expecting doesn't come, instead she turns to Dani, "Why didn't you stop him?" The silent, _I trusted you_ hanging between them. 

Dani falters, pinned under Jessica’s gaze, she had in fact voiced her objections alongside Gil and, surprisingly, JT. Volunteered to go in herself, pressed that Martin might be taken enough with finally meeting her that he would cooperate, but Malcolm insisted he would see through whatever excuse they came up with. 

There was nothing she could say that wouldn't hurt Malcolm, that would satisfy Jessica. There was nothing she could say because she still regretted not fighting harder, not letting that monster know about their children. Malcolm reads the regret and guilt at Jessica's words as Dani fights to control her features, his eyes burning in shame at his insistence and what it might cost them. 

Jessica's gaze softens, realizing what she's brought up. "I'll have a talk with Gil about what he deems necessary and see about reminding the warden just who he has locked up." Jessica says, trying to reassure herself as much as Malcolm, but the arms that had been crossed in anger are now hugging her torso, warding away more tragedy for her family.

Feeling dismissed, Dani starts to edge for the bathroom door, hoping to get dressed before Jessica's anger completely fades and her current state comes under comment.

"It's safe to assume you haven't had breakfast, yet." It's the tilt of her head as Jessica's eyes slide from Malcolm's still rucked up shirt to the towel Dani's white-knuckling that has Dani gritting her teeth, knowing what's coming. "But I’m late for a meeting with the women’s shelter. I I expect you’re free tonight for dinner. Much as she came in, Jessica leaves, the sharp click of her heels snapping off as the door shuts behind her.

Malcolm turns back to Dani just in time to see the bathroom door closing. The minutes tick by, stretching past the normal amount of time it would take her to get ready, passing the time he knows she sometimes takes to collect herself when they have a fight. 

Malcolm knew early on that for their relationship to work he couldn't profile Dani, which meant he often struggled when she was upset. He was admittedly not good at social interactions, especially when robbed of his profiling skills. He knew Dani wasn't happy about his visiting Martin, but he thought it was because he'd gone against her wishes. He never considered there might be more to it.

When Dani finally steps from the bathroom she’s surprised to find Malcolm hasn’t moved, still propped against the headboard, hands cradling his stomach, head bowed at though in prayer. She would think nothing was wrong if it weren’t for the two glistening trails tracking down the curve of his stomach, the slightest shaking of his shoulders–he was crying. 

“Please don’t go.” He raises his face to her, but unable to meet her gaze his eyes shift to the side as fresh tears track down his cheeks. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” At these words he’s able to force himself to look at her and sees the honesty in her face underlying something he can’t quite make out. _Frustration? Anger? Resignation?_ The last one hurts the most, the fear that she’d resigned herself to this life, to him, crumbles the weak hold he’d started to build. 

It had been easy to ignore her anger and frustration at him when she thought she was losing them the night they brought Dawson in, then in the following days where they were still wading through the hell that was Swanson and the revelations Dawson shared in her final moments of freedom. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Malcolm knew Dani wasn’t one to swallow her thoughts, but this time she had. For days. 

Dani didn't want to admit that she saw that night as a sort of penance for Malcolm, that him insisting on accompanying them after the stress of visiting Martin triggering a panic attack had scared some sense into him. But it’s his honest confusion that finally breaks her. 

"It wouldn't help anything!" She doesn't mean the words to be so sharp, her tone softening when Malcolm flinches back. "It would only stress you out more and I was afraid talking about it would trigger night terrors." 

Malcolm's head drops in shame, a hand moving to rest on his stomach protectively. She wasn't wrong and that hurt the most. 

He knew it'd been incredibly stupid to visit Martin, to still crave that approval, he wasn't foolish enough to believe his father would change but he couldn't seem to kill the hope that maybe Martin would. 

Malcolm wanted to blame Gil like he had all those years ago with Watkins, but he knew Gil consenting to his going was really the lieutenant admitting he knew Malcolm would go regardless of what any of them said, at least this way he was escorted. Protected.

He had so many people protecting him and yet he was reckless with his own children, 

"M, look at me," Malcolm doesn't notice Dani's moved, doesn't feel the dip of the bed it's only Dani's cold fingers digging into his cheeks, her grip painfully tight through the fear that stirs him. "I need you to breathe." Wild blue eyes search the space between, not quite seeing her as his mind plays out his terrors, taunting him with his carelessness. 

The sound of his ragged breathing echoes in the silent loft as Dani tries to halt the mounting panic attack.

“ _Bright_.” His eyes drag to her, settling on her but not quite seeing her, his chest heaving as he takes in less and less breath. She keeps a hand on him, reminding him through touch that she’s near, pulling him so he’s leaning forward into her, using her other hand to remove the pillows from behind him. 

“I’m still here, I’m not leaving, you’re gonna be fine.” She repeats the mantra even as she shifts around so she’s behind him, stretching her legs out on either side of him until he’s tucked into the vee of her legs, encouraging him back so hes resting against her chest. 

His fingers scrabble against the sheets, fighting demons only he can see, moving to tug at the collar of his shirt as though the soft tee is too much. She catches his hands, bringing them to rest on his stomach where the twins kick and turn in distress. “Breathe with me, deep...breath.” Dani exaggerates her inhale, feeling Malcolm’s whole body hitch as he tries to follow, his hands spasming under hers where they rest. 

“Good, It’s gonna be fine. They’re safe, nothing is going to happen to them.” Her tone gentle as she murmurs the words into his ear. The next breath comes a little easier, spasms calming into tremors. “Focus on them, they’re safe, they’ll always have us and Gil and JT. So many people already love them. Nothing will happen to them.” It feels like the words echo from far away but Malcolm clings to every one, thoughts of their friends, their _family_ , their overwhelming love and protection ease the terrors. 

Malcolm slumps back against Dani, whole body weary and heavy, the familiar scent of her chasing away the lingering fears. “I’m sorry.” The words are rough, Malcolm fighting a fresh wave of tears as he thinks of how it’s another way he’s failed her.

“Shh, there’s no reason to be. I know you wouldn’t hurt them.” She moves their entwined hands in small circles on the sides of his stomach, the twins calming as he does. There’s no hope of making it in on time, but neither could care less, right now, this morning, they need each other, they need this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! It makes me so happy to see people wanting to know what happens next!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not one of Malcolm’s prouder moments.

This was not one of Malcolm’s prouder moments.

He tells himself, now, that if he’d known Gil wasn’t going to be the one picking him up he wouldn’t have attempted yoga. 

At first he’d though Dr. Knight was just being eccentric when she’d suggested it as a means of easing his worsening back pain. Apparently it showed on his face as she ushered him down the hall into some sort of open office. She’d positioned herself across from him and started demonstrating the different positions to which Malcolm had just stared.

“We’ll c’mon. I’m not doing this for my benefit. You get in here too, he may need a spotter for some of these in a few weeks.” Malcolm’s grin returned as Dani was pulled into the exercise.

Malcolm should have realized that the “need a spotter” was not a throwaway comment but a warning. Which is how he finds himself stuck on he floor of his living room, needing to pee but moreso needing to get dressed before Gil picks him up.

At the sound of the buzzer Malcolm glances over his shoulder but there’s no hope he’s answering it and if someone is buzzing that means it’s definitely not Dani or Gil. This realization only makes his situation so much worse.

Malcolm tries once again to get up, moving to his side he manages to get up on one knee but his large stomach throws off his balance and any hope of his fingertips reaching the floor. Malcolm stays that way, trying to think of how he can get himself up, but the pain in his knee from the position quickly becomes too much and he starts to try and ease himself back to the floor, putting one arm out behind himself in hopes of slowing his fall backward. He knows he’s made a grave error when his bent knee leaves the floor, he tenses, waiting for the pain of landing on his tailbone, already aching from his widening hips, will bring.

A startled yelp is torn from his throat at the feel of hands under his arms, catching him before he can hit the floor, the dull sound of his helper dropping to the floor follows.

“JT?” Malcolm looks over his shoulder to find the detective on the floor behind him in a similar position to the one he’d just been in. 

“What the fuck are you doing man?” Though his tone is sharp Malcolm can see the concern clear in the his eyes.

“Yoga?” There’s no other excuse that Malcolm could offer and his mind is too occupied with the fact that JT just caught him failing at yoga to even attempt to come up with one. JT just shakes his head at Bright, frowning before he pushes to his feet, staring down at the younger man. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving you skinny ass apparently.” JT huffs, “I thought Gil told you, you’re needed at the station.” 

Malcolm’s cheeks burn, his eyes shifting to look over JT’s shoulder when he says, “He did. I’m stuck and was trying to get up.” He wishes it had been Dani, it wasn’t the first time he’d gotten himself stranded doing yoga, hell it wouldn’t even be the most embarrassing situation Gil had seen him in. But JT, who already thought he was weird and annoying is stuck with him not only making them more late, but unable to get himself up.

JT moves back around behind Malcolm once more, crouching he gets his hands under Malcolm’s arms and hauls the profiler to his feet as though he weighed no more than he did when they first met. Malcolm murmurs his thanks without looking at JT before quickly waddling toward the bathroom, eyes burning. 

Gil would’ve taken one look and known exactly what was wrong or get close enough that it wouldn’t take long before Malcolm was breaking down in his arms. But this was JT and even though they had worked together for years, Malcolm still desperately clung to hard earned respect.

“Better not pull this after you’re back,” JT’s words bring Malcolm up short, the profiler looking over his shoulder at the detective. “At least now you have an excuse, Gil wouldn’t risk your pregnant wrath.” JT rolls his eyes in mock exasperation, Malcolm silent only through awe at JT. 

The detective had seen enough soldiers through medical to know what fear looked like, to feel like you’ve lost your use, like you’re replaceable. While he would never admit it in so many words, Malcolm Bright was irreplaceable to the team. 

“Thanks JT.” Malcolm’s words are soft, a smile pulling at his lips that JT brushes off because it’s expected and easier, but they both know he’s pleased to have gotten through. 

Malcolm changes as fast as he can, knowing at least Gil will be wondering what’s keeping them, already imagining the jokes JT will make when he tells them what he walked in on. With a steadying breath Malcolm steps from the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the awkward car ride he’s sure will accompany them to the precinct. 

He finds JT waiting by the door, eyebrows raised in question. “You good?” 

“Yeah.” Malcolm makes his careful way down the stairs, JT staying one step ahead of him, keeping watch to make sure Malcolm doesn’t miss a step, but Malcolm doesn’t notice. It’s only when they’re in the car and JT can  _ feel _ the kicked puppy radiating off of Bright that he finally breaks the silence.

“Look, I don’t know why anyone would choose to do that folding shit, especially someone,” JT glances at Malcolm’s stomach before continuing, “But make sure someone’s there with you. Or call  _ when _ you get stuck, don’t just hope someone shows up.” Malcolm can’t see JT’s eyes behind his sunglasses but he doesn’t need to see them to know that JT was concerned, about him. 

“Call you?” Malcolm can’t help himself and even if JT fights the smile that twitches his lips, Malcolm sees it and takes the begrudging ‘yes’ as a win.

“What took you so long? Everything ok?” Gil looks Malcolm over before turning to JT, knowing Malcolm’s an unreliable source when it comes to himself. 

“Wasn’t ready when I got there. Hope you're more punctual for tonight's dinner.” JT grumbles, dropping into a chair. Malcolm quickly wipes the surprise off his face when it’s clear JT isn’t going to say more than that. 

o~O~o

Dinner goes smoothly, their talk falling into an easy silence, broken only for requests of something to be passed as second, and some third, helpings are taken. 

"Malcolm, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook?" Tally can't help but ask. JT glances from Gil to Malcolm, ready to steer his wife away from this line of questioning at the slightest indication Malcolm is uncomfortable.

"My mom taught me." He smiles a little as he says it, clearly recalling some memory. He misses JT's eyebrows raise, looking back to Gil who is only watching Bright fondly.

Jessica was always mother, there was no question that she loved her children, but she gave up a part of herself to protect them, to be strong. Jackie though, Jackie had been mom. Malcolm had slipped once, back when he ate little and said even less. His eyes had widened and his cheeks flushed red and Gil feared that they may never hear their kid's voice again, but Jackie had simply dropped to her knees and gently took Malcolm's hands. Telling him she would be honored if he called her mom, but that he could call her whatever made  _ him _ comfortable.

Little arms had wrapped around her with a fierceness then and from that moment on, Jackie was mom to him.

"He's not gonna say anything, but Malcolm made dessert as well. A chocolate cake to die for." Dani smiles as Malcolm ducks his head under the attention, he wasn't one to sing his own accolades much less bring attention to himself if he could help it.

"After this dinner there's no way I'm missing out on your chocolate cake." Tally smiles widely at Malcolm and rises, "By the time we get cleared I think we'll be ready for dessert." She begins gathering dishes with scary efficiency.

"Oh. That's not necessary, I'll get-" Malcolm starts, though he's impeded not only by a fuller stomach, but Dani and Gil's gentle hands encouraging him to stay sitting.

"On your feet soldier." Tally calls, already elbow deep in soap suds at Malcolm's sink. 

"Don't fight it, you're not winning this one." JT rolls his eyes but his smile is fond as he gathers more dishes, Tally smoothly swapping places with him as she flips the dishtowel over his shoulder before returning to the table. 

"I don't want to rummage. Clean towel?" From the way she moves Malcolm guesses a background in waitressing but wisely keeps his tongue, after the Eve incident he knows better than to profile a friend. Dani rises and moves with Tally around the island, retrieving a towel and starting to dry the dishes JT is stacking.

“Jackie’s recipe?” Gil asks, his voice low enough that only Malcolm can hear him, his eyes watching as Tally and Dani harass JT while he’s doing dishes, hands too soapy to defend himself.

“Yeah.” It’s the hesitation that gives him away, that he wasn’t sure how Gil would take it even though it’s been years and Jackie was the one that taught him the recipe she used for Gil’s Special Cake. 

“It feels like a Special occasion. She would be honored that you made it.” Gil squeezes the back of his neck, something he’d done since that first night he’d met Malcolm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff on your holiday!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is Detective Tarmel, I need an ambulance sent to-” Dani’s breath hitches at the same time something eased inside her, her partner was calling it in, he was telling them it was one of their own in distress; he was getting them there faster.

Malcolm’s name flashing across the screen of her phone sends a jolt of panic through Dani. He texted, he _always_ texted her when she was at work. 

“Malcolm?” Her voice is steady but JT’s head snaps up, he knew Bright would never call unless it was something serious. 

“Dani.” There’s so much pain in her name, _It’s not time_ . _It’s too early. She said he’d go the full forty weeks._

“Talk to me M, what’s wrong?” She looks at JT who is in the doorway, phone pressed to his ear as he flags down Gil in his office.

“This is Detective Tarmel, I need an ambulance sent to-” Dani’s breath hitches at the same time something eased inside her, her partner was calling it in, he was telling them it was one of their own in distress; he was getting them there _faster._

“I fell. I...I couldn’t see,” His breath hitches, Dani doesn’t know if it’s from fear or from pain, but it doesn’t really matter. “I couldn’t get up and-” Malcolm cuts himself off and Dani’s mind supplies the worst, blood pooling around him, his stomach deformed from falling forward. She jerks when Gil squeezes her shoulder, JT reporting that an ambulance has already been dispatched to that address, phone still pressed to his ear. 

“Are you-” Too many possibilities fill her mouth and speaking any of them seems like taunting the universe, giving it a challenge it’s only too happy to meet. “What hurts?” 

“My back. I missed the steps and fell.” Dani’s eyes fall shut, that stupid dropped nightshirt taunting her from all those months ago, the warning she’d ignored and was now paying for. “They haven’t moved.” The words are a whisper and she's certain if she wasn’t straining to hear everything from his end of the phone she would have missed them. 

Looking into Gil’s eyes, Dani finds her strength there and says, “I’m sure they’re just startled. JT says you’ve already called for an ambulance, I’m sure they’ll be there any minute.”

“They’re pulling up now.” JT supplies, calling in every favor he’s earned over the years from dispatch. 

“He says they’re right outside ok.”

“I’m sorry. I couldn't get up and they weren’t moving and you were at work-” Malcolm’s off and rambling, words choked with tears. She can hear the sound of paramedics announcing they’re in the building, calling out for guidance.

"M, stop. None of that. I would have been so much more angry if you called _me_ first. Ok, anything, I mean _anything_ happens to them or you I want you to call an ambulance first. They'll get me to you. Ok?"

“Ok.” Malcolm nods, trying to blink away the tears and only succeeding in sending new tears down his face, even though she can’t see them.

“Let them help you and I’ll meet you at the hospital. I love you.” Dani bites her lip to keep Malcolm from hearing the cry that threatens. 

“Love you.” She leaves her phone pressed to her ear for long moments after he’s hung up, hoping that somehow they’re still connected, that she’ll hear the paramedics reassure him everything is fine. 

“Dani.” She breaks then, her shoulders shaking as tears track down her face. Gil pulls her into his chest, giving her the moment she needs, he sways her gently, “He’s gonna be fine. They’re _all_ going to be fine. They’re your kids, they’re too stubborn to be anything else but fine.” This earns a wet laugh from her and she pulls back, peering up into his eyes and finding more surety than fear. He uses his thumbs to swipe away the tears, a gesture so painfully fatherly it nearly sets her crying again.

o~O~o

"I'm looking for Bright. Malcolm Bright. He was brought in?" Dani doesn't wait for the nurse at the desk to look up from her computer. JT and Gil hovering behind her.

"I'll need your license for a visitor's pass." Dani offers her badge instead.

"Room 8. I'll buzz you through." 

“We’ll wait here.” Gil offers, hating that he wants to be there for his kids but also knows this is between them, for now.

Dani strides through the door, slipping through before they've fully open. Passing room after room, her eyes focused solely on the small plaque with 8 on it. When she reaches his door the sight that greets her makes her knees weak and she’s grateful he can’t see her face as she fights to school her expression. Malcolm is on his side facing away from her, bruises blooming across his back in sickening kaleidoscope of colors.

"M?" He starts at her voice, trying to peer over his shoulder at the door, the motion sending a fresh wave of pain through him that has him abandoning the attempt with a groan.

"Dani?" His voice is rough with pain, but she still hears the hope there. The hope that she was there, that she'd come for him. She circles the bed, ducking to capture his upturned face in a kiss. Pulling back she notices the tear tracks on his cheeks, the tears still glazing his eyes.

"Hey," Her touch is tentative as she gently rubs one of the few spots on his stomach not covered in wires.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have called you-" Dani huffs a breath through her nose, only Malcolm would apologize for calling an ambulance first.

“I’m Dr. Jacobs.” Dani hadn’t noticed the doctor in the room, standing off to the side. Jacobs is frowning as he flips through Malcolm’s chart, looking between the chart and Malcolm and Dani’s grateful that he’s not in Malcolm’s line of sight. 

"Mr. Bright!" Dr. Knight appears in the doorway and Dani has never been more relieved to see her. Dani straightens, her hand clasping Malcolm's as she moves to the side for the doctor.

“Dr. Knight, I was just-”

“Handing over his chart. This is a special patient of mine.” Though her tone is bright, the smile she flashes is predatory as she holds her hand out expectantly. “ I’m rather partial to him.” Dr. Jacobs glances past her to Malcolm and Dani can see the reluctance. “I will take him up with or without that chart.” Jacobs’ lips purse before he slaps the chart into her hand and heads for the door. 

Dr. Knight turns and tosses the chart onto the low table nearby, smiling at Dani’s questioning look. “The paramedics who brought him in updated me already, I don’t let just _anyone_ into my sandbox.” She winks at Dani before grabbing one of those low rolling stools that seem to only exist in medical facilities, settling on it so she's eye level with Malcolm.

"That Rorschach on your back looks like you took a spill." Malcolm's hand trembles in Dani's, his other moving restless over his stomach, nudging around wires blindly. It's then that she notices the brace on his wrist, keeping it stabilized. 

"I slipped. On the stairs. They're...they've not moved." The words are choked, barely audible. Dani feels fear thread like ice through her. He's so close, four weeks left, that's all he has left. She tries to remember what the risks are for twins born four weeks early but her mind keeps returning to the sick colors marring his back.

“They’ve just had a bit of a scare, just a bit shook up.” Her features are kind, she doesn’t mock Malcolm’s concern. “What do you say we have a look inside?” Dani gives Malcolm’s hand a reassuring squeeze at the words even as he jerkily nods. 

Dani only has eyes for Malcolm as the ultrasound machine is brought in, the monitor strapped over Malcolm’s belly is undone, more and more wires being removed until only his hand remains, protective. Dr. Knight waits, there’s no impatience, she just settles herself back on the stool, though Dani can see she’s anxious and tries to recall her words. She’d never said the twins were fine...because _she_ wasn’t sure. 

“M?” Dani threads her fingers through his hair and he nods, eyes fluttering closed as he takes a shuddering breath in. His hand moves to his hip, fingers juddering and he does nothing to try and calm the movement.

“This isn’t the best position but we’ll see what we can, ok?” Malcolm doesn’t flinch at the cold gel, the small discomfort unable to register next to all else. The rapid thumping fills the room as one of the twins can be seen on the screen, the small body curled.

“Look at that, he’s sucking on his thumb.” Dr. Knight stills the screen, Malcolm’s smile watery as he looks at his son. “He’s fine. There doesn’t look to be any tearing and you aren’t having any pain other than your back?” 

Malcolm shakes his head, “No.” Dr. Knight nods, seeming to think something over, glancing at the readouts on the many screens surrounding his bed.

“Can I, can I see her?” 

“The vitals look good and her heartbeat is strong. We’ll have to move you onto your other side. It may hurt.” Dr. Knight’s words are even, she will do whatever he wants.

“Please.” Dr. Knight smiles. She swipes most of the gel off before stripping off her gloves.

“Ok, we’ll take it slow. You need to stop just say so.” Malcolm clenches his jaw, he won’t be saying anything. “None of that. We’ll _pause_. You’ll see your little girl, we’ll take as long as you need. We’re in no rush, right?” She glances at Dani who nods, fighting her own tears. “Man of the hour.” Dr. Knight smiles back at Malcolm.

“We’ll ease you up and have you swing your legs up and over then lay back down on that side. Nice and slow.” With directions to Dani from Dr. Knight, together they ease Malcolm until he’s sitting, legs hanging off the side of the bed. 

“Just breathe.” Malcolm’s good hand is clutching the edge of the bed so hard his knuckles are white, his head hanging as he tries to control his breathing. They ease him onto his other side, a sharp cry escaping at the final movement, a blinding pain through his back. Dani’s there again, offering her hand even though his grip is bone crushing. 

Dr. Knight waits for Malcolm to collect himself, waits until blue eyes seek her out before moving the machine over. He only has eyes for the screen, he doesn’t care that the pain in his back is worse since moving, making him nauseous, he just needs to see her. The sound of their heartbeats fill the room again as the doctor seeks her out, she’s there, curled against her brother. 

“There she is.” Dr. Knight freezes the image again, letting Malcolm study the screen for long moments. “They’re fine, probably just startled from the commotion. Give them time and I’m sure they’ll start moving again. I’d like to keep you though, just for the night as a precaution. You did take a nasty fall and I want to make sure that we get that swelling down before I send you home. We’ll get you moved up to a room with a comfier bed, sound good?” 

“Thank you.” Malcolm swipes the tears from his cheeks, feeling foolish at his insistence.

“There’s no shame in wanting to see your children are ok. That’s parenthood. You’re just getting an early taste. A nurse will take you up, I’ll meet you up there. Ok?” She squeezes his shoulder, smiling down at him before excusing herself from the room. Dani takes up the cloth, using cleaning the gel off as an excuse to touch him. Malcolm’s breaths are still shuddering.

“Everyone’s ok.” Dani murmurs the words over and over, discarding the cloth in favor of running her fingers through his hair until the nurse comes to move them upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that happened.
> 
> I love hearing from you! Comments/kudos,emojis/random outbursts all encouraged and highly appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Malcolm would apologize for admitting when something hurts. 

“Oh no.” Dani’s words draw questioning looks from Malcolm and the nurse. “Gil. He’s probably still waiting?” Dani fumbles for her phone, surprised to see only one message: _We’re here if you need anything._

“Gil’s here?” Malcolm is very careful in his movements, the change from ER gurney to hospital bed had been more than enough, the fresh round of ice packs taking the edge off. 

“He drove. Do you…” She gestures. He’s still in just the soft sleep pants he’s taken to wearing and they hadn’t given him back his shirt, just a thin cover as he was still hooked up to several monitors. 

“If he wants.” Malcolm aborts a shrug as the move agitates his back. Dani nods and sends Gil a text with the room number. She knows Malcolm wants to see him, could hear it in his voice, but he hates to be an inconvenience to anyone and admitting he wants Gil nearby, well that’s all in the eyes.

“You’ve got a few nurses looking after you, Mr. Bright.” The current nurse points to a white board across from his bed where the names of his nurses and doctor are listed out. “If you need anything just press that button and one of us will be right in. If you need to get up for any reason, just call us, there’s a sensor on the bed that will sound an alarm should you get up.” 

With that the nurse secures a bright yellow FALL RISK band around Malcolm’s wrist, right above his ID bracelet and Dani tries to muffle her laughter behind her hand. Malcolm eyes the bracelet, the first real smile crossing his face since this whole thing started. Dani holds onto that smile as she cards her fingers through his hair, brushing the disheveled strands back from his face,

“Don’t clutter up my doorway. Dangerous business in a hospital.” Dr. Knight’s voice draws Dani’s attention to find Gil right inside the door, JT hovering behind him as Dr. Knight ushers them out of the way.

“Looks like you made it up here just fine. I know the ice pack probably feels good but we can’t keep that on long-term, we don’t want those babies getting brain freeze.” She winks down at Malcolm who had looked panicked at her statement. “I’m sure your girl won’t mind helping if I get you a cream to help with the swelling and pain.” Malcolm looks up to Dani and she can see he’s adding a line to the list of ways he thinks he’s a burden.

“I’ll take any excuse.” Dani smiles down at Malcolm, enjoying the flush that stains his cheeks as the doctor smiles between them. 

“It looks like the nurse gave you your fancy bracelet, but you’re stubborn so,” Malcolm ducks his head, he had already been trying to figure out how he could trick the sensor. “Don’t get up without calling for a _nurse_ to help you. I’m sure your friends are more than capable but we like to have the responsibility around here, make us use all those years of schooling. Now, for old time’s sake.” She gestures for Malcolm to speak.

“If I want to get up, I have to call for a nurse.” 

“ _And_ wait for them to help you. You’ve certainly got your hands full with this one.” The last was said to the room and Malcolm remembers that someone had been in the doorway, probably Gil. “I’m going to go ahead and remove those ice packs and I’ll have a nurse come in to put something on those bruises ok. I’ll check back in a little bit and before I forget,” Dr. Knight reaches into the pocket of her white coat, producing two ultrasound images she offers to Malcolm, “Forgot to give these to you downstairs.” 

Malcolm takes the pictures, his little boy sucking his thumb and his little girl curled up safe and sound inside him. “Thank you.” He hates that tears well in his eyes again, they’re fine and there’s no reason to be crying and yet he can’t seem to stop. Dr. Knight gives his shoulder a final squeeze before collecting the ice packs and sweeping from the room. 

The sight of the mottled bruising on Malcolm’s back slows Gil and JT’s steps.

JT shakes his head before stepping around so he’s in Malcolm’s line of sight. “Dude, you don’t do anything halfway do you?” Taking in Malcolm’s splinted hand resting protectively on his stomach.

“JT?” Malcolm can’t keep the surprise from his voice, though he does pull the sheet a little higher, wishing he had more to cover himself. Dani was, well _Dani_ , and Gil he could deal with, but JT….

“You’re in the hospital. Thought you were supposed to be a genius?” JT frowns down at him, eyes flicking over him and Malcolm waits for the teasing, for some joke at his expense. “You... they, ok?” Malcolm gets it, the shifting wasn’t because he was uncomfortable, JT was _nervous_. Nervous to ask what may be a hard question to answer.

“They’re good, startled, but good.” Malcolm offers the two photos with a shaking hand, half fearing JT will rebuke him so he’s surprised when the detective steps forward immediately and accepts the photos with care, peering down at the grainy pictures.

“Help me here,” Dani points out what JT’s looking at and Malcolm would swear she sounds like a proud parent, Gil smiling widely down at him over JT’s shoulder.

“So, you want to tell us what happened, kid?” Gil asks, pulling one of the guest chairs closer to Malcolm’s bed. Before he can answer a nurse bustles in.

“Mr. Bright, Dr. Knight asked me to bring you something for your back. It may be a little cold.” That’s all the warning Malcolm gets before the nurse is spreading the cream across his back and Malcolm nearly arcs off the bed. “I’m sorry, I know it’s tender.” The nurse apologizes but Malcolm just shakes his head, teeth gritted as he burrows his head into the pillow, fingers clenching the bedsheet, tears streaming down his face.. 

“M, hey, focus on me.” Dani’s there, rubbing his arm, murmuring into his ear. The nurse is done in less than a minute, but to Malcolm it felt like hours. 

“Sss...sorry.” The word comes out on panted breaths. Only Malcolm would apologize for admitting when something hurts. 

“I’m sorry hun, but that should do you for a few hours. You need anything?” Malcolm shakes his head, the movement jerky as he tries to collect himself. 

“We can go,” Gil offers but Malcolm just shakes his head, asking for a moment, so Gil and JT wait, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Dani swipes away his tears, fingers threading through his hair as he struggles to control his breathing, hating how weak he looks. 

“Sorry.” He couldn’t meet their eyes, embarrassed by his behavior.

“None of that, you’re hurting, let it out. No shame in that.” JT chided. 

“The doctor seems to have your number.” Gil teased, pulling up one of the chairs tucked against the wall, sitting so Malcolm doesn’t have to keep looking up at everyone. JT follows suit, leaving the comfortable recliner for Dani who frowns at their team, but accepts it all the same. 

“She’s annoying good at her job.” Malcolm frowns down at the FALL RISK band braceletting his wrist. 

“She certainly does. She figured out pretty quick that unless he recites it back it doesn’t stick or has a way of _evolving._ ” Dani chuckles and it feels so normal, so easy, that it hurts when the reality creeps back in. He’d become so used to the feeling of the twins kicking and turning inside him that its absence is unsettling, but he reminds himself they will soon, he just has to be patient.

Gil has always been good at knowing when his mind is heading down a dark path and that he needs to be distracted before he’s lost.

“Have you called Jessica?” Many reactions flash across his face, everything from guilt to reluctance. “Do you want me to?” Gil offers, knowing the last thing Malcolm needs right now is more stress, though that’s also why he probably hasn’t told his mother yet. Malcolm looks to Dani, the fingers of his splinted hand twitching.

“I was going to tell her _after_ I got released.” He looks ready to argue, expecting Gil to press the issue.

“That’s probably best. I can’t see Dr. Knight backing down from Jessica.” That earns a small laugh from Malcolm. They both know that it would earn Jessica’s respect, Knight not caring one whit about her money or social status. They both also know that Jessica can make biting comments and the last thing Malcolm needs to hear about right now is his size and how that landed him with a sprained wrist. 

Gil slips into telling stories of young Malcolm, joining him on stakeouts, spending time with him and Jackie, one story leading into the next. He intersperses these with questions about the twins, if they’d finished setting up the nursery yet, decided on colors or a theme. Anything to keep his mind moving, to keep Malcolm thinking about how things were going to be ok. 

It’s in the middle of a story about the year Malcolm had given Jackie a pendant, _Mom_ written in script on one side, _Love_ on the other. Jackie had started crying when she opened it, startling Malcolm who thought she was upset, but then as Malcolm fumbled to explain, his voice still so small after all this time, she _had_ turned upset. Learning he’d gone by himself to the store, not understanding how having their driver take him didn’t count as proper supervision or the fact that he _didn’t_ take Ainsley as responsible but not in the right sense.

“She couldn’t stop crying long enough to properly scold him and gave up, hugging him so hard I thought he was going to pass out.” Malcolm is blushing at having his childhood antics shared, but catches the gleam of tears in Dani’s eyes. “In my defense-umph.” Malcolm lets out a soft grunt, hand moving to the side of his stomach as the rest of team waits, unsure if they should be calling a nurse. 

“She kicked.” His voice is filled with wonder, blue eyes shining with tears as he looks up to Dani who’s already rising, his hand reaching for hers he presses it, willing their daughter to make her presence known again. The moment drags on and doubt sets in, Malcolm beginning to think that it was just his mind playing tricks when there’s another kick, stronger this time, Dani laughing.

“Hey baby girl.” She messily swipes away the tears that track down her cheek with her other hand. Malcolm lets out a soft oof, his good hand coming to rest low on the curve on the other side.

“I think he’s jealous of all the attention.” Malcolm rubs the spot, moving his hand when Dani puts her other hand there, pressing as she wants to feel their son kick, _needs_ to feel him. It’s there, faster than his sister, a nudge against her hand. 

“You had us so worried.” She murmurs, smiling through her tears. She knows he still needs to make it through the night and the next few days will be important as well, but this is good. This is so good. It’s like Malcolm knows what she’s thinking and he nods, giving her permission. 

She turns, “Your grandkids are saying hello.” Gil had already been fighting tears at the relief of hearing them move, the reassurance that they were ok, but now at hearing him openly referred to as family sends the tears spilling down his cheeks. He looks to Malcolm who looks unsure, as though he expects Gil to decline.

He rises, body stiffer than he’d like to admit, taking Dani’s spot as she steps to the side. The brace is cold and stiff against his hand as Malcolm guides him to the side of his stomach, his skin warm and firm. His touch is hesitant, fearing that he’ll hurt the precious lives within, but then Malcolm’s hand is there, the cold plastic urging his hand down, increasing the pressure and holding it there, the seconds drawing out until Gil feels it, a soft thumping against his palm.

It startles a laugh from him and a grin Malcolm hasn’t seen since Jackie died.

“That’s your granddaughter, and here is your grandson’s new favorite spot.” His tone is fond, no hint of irritation as he guides Gil’s hand to where Dani’s had just been, this time Gil doesn’t need the guidance, he presses like Malcolm showed him and is rewarded with a kick from his grandson. Gil marvels for a moment longer, just long enough to feel another movement before he’s moving back to his seat, thinking how he’ll never forget this moment; wishing Jackie were here to share it.

Malcolm gets that smile that makes JT nervous and holds out his never-better-shaky-splinted hand, “You know you want to.” JT knows he could keep up his persona, knows that he could scoff and brush him off. He also knows for how strong Malcolm Bright is, he’s also incredibly fragile and this offering is something delicate, not to be tossed aside. 

So he quirks his eyebrow in his trademark _really?_ , then shoves to his feet, letting Malcolm guide his hand to his stomach, borrowing the words, “Don’t make it weird.” Malcolm laughs and waits for his daughter to say hello.

“And that’s Uncle JT. Maybe by the time you’re old enough to talk he’ll tell you his name.” JT rolls his eyes, even as he fights the smile at Bright’s antics. 

Things are more relaxed after that, the nurses come in and check periodically, Malcolm’s hand placement letting them know where the babes are most active. It’s when Dani finally excuses herself to the restroom that Malcolm turns serious again.

“Gil, take her out of here. Please.” Gil panics instantly, thinking something has happened. 

“Kid?” He rises, knowing that damn Call Nurse button isn’t going to be fast enough for his liking.

“She’s going to insist on staying here tonight and I know I won’t win that one, but she needs a break, she needs real food and a moment away from here. I’ll buy you guys dinner, anywhere you want, just take her. _P_ _lease._ ” Gil encourages his heart back towards a normal rhythm, one glance at JT telling him that he had been equally alarmed.

“She’s gonna fight it.” Gil sighs, though Malcolm knows that tone, it’s his resigned tone. He’s fairly certain _he’s_ the cause of Gil having that tone.

“That’s why I’m asking _you_.” The kid wasn’t dumb, he knew asking Dani wouldn’t be enough and he also knew that him asking Dani wasn’t going to be enough, which meant Malcolm had another plan up his sleeve.

“You going somewhere?” Dani asks as she strolls back in, Gil still standing.

“Just getting a little stiff.” Malcolm laughs and Gil gives him a look, reminding him he’d just asked a favor which quickly has the laughing tapering off.

“Actually, I was thinking of getting something to eat. You good if we borrow her for a bit?” JT’s so casual Malcolm starts to wonder if he’s misprofiled him over the years. 

“Borrow is the operative word. I fully intend for you to return her, fed of course.” He does his best to smile at her without moving too much, lest an errant wince deter her.

“I’m good. Not really hungry.” Dani shrugs and moves like she’s going to reclaim her seat.

“You need to eat, even if you aren’t hungry.” Gil tries, knowing that’s not really going to do anything but he needs to try.

“If _you_ go, you can bring _us_ back something, save me from the dreaded hospital food.” Malcolm plays the guilt card, hoping it will work as it has in the past.

“Could just order something in.” Dani counters. Malcolm can honestly say he feels dumb for not having thought of that. Fine. Ok. He can do this.

“Dani,” He starts, eyes flicking to Gil and JT, “Would you _please_ leave. I really need to use the bathroom and there are some things our relationship will never need to share.” He’s not entirely lying, he’d avoided getting up earlier by a very kind nurse offering him a receptacle to pee in specifically designed to keep him from getting out of bed. They had filed out to give him privacy for that maneuver. 

“Dude, I’m out.” JT says, rising he heads for the door, Gil failing at hiding his laughter. 

“Ok.” Dani is fighting to keep a straight face and he just reminds himself this is for her. “Love you.” She ducks, pressing a kiss to his lips before she rubs his belly and heads for the door. Gil raises his eyebrows at Malcolm who just sighs, it was for her. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm was just grateful to be going home. Going home with his babies safe inside him.

It wasn’t hard to tell that Dani was distracted through dinner, though JT and Gil thought it was because she wasn’t with Malcolm. 

“Hey,” Gil chides her when he notices she’s gone off in her head, much like Malcolm does. He waits for recognition to flicker back into her eyes, focusing on what’s in front of her rather than whatever dark rabbit hole her mind is leading her down. “He’s fine. They’re all fine.” Somehow those words don’t give the reassurance Gil hoped, if anything they have the opposite reaction.

“This is all my fault.” Gil turns to JT to find he looks just as confused by her statement.

“Dani, he tripped. He,” Gil pauses, knowing what he’s going to say isn’t going to sound kind but it is the truth, “Can’t see his feet anymore and his balance is off. I’m sure-” 

Dani shakes her head through all this, shoving back in her chair, “ _No._ No. I-” The memory has been haunting her since he called, since he told her he slipped. “About a month ago I came home and,” She waves away the minute details, sighing as she tries to align all the thoughts tangling in her mind, “A shirt had fallen onto the stairs and he couldn’t pick it up so he didn’t go anywhere near the bed because he was afraid of falling.” Her smile is bitter.

“A dropped shirt a month ago made him fall today? You said he didn’t even go near the stairs after that.” Gil tries to reason but he can tell she’s not letting this one go, she'll continue damning herself for not acting on a thought that never even crossed her mind.

“He could’ve...we could-” Her voice chokes with tears, her hand smothering the sobs that take her over. Gil’s there, pulling her into his side, murmuring reassurances to her.

o~O~o

Malcolm gets released the next day, strict orders of bedrest for the next three days, then extremely light duty following that. Knight knew he was shaken when he didn’t fight her on her suggestion that he not return to work, even desk sitting, however uneventful it may be.

Malcolm was just grateful to be going home. Going home with his babies safe inside him. And if that meant the remaining weeks saw him kept at home...he would do his best not to drive Dani crazy. 

Gil had texted, offering to bring a home-cooked meal over later if they wanted. Both saw through his weak excuse, knowing he wanted to check in on his kid, but that was more than fine with them. JT also sent a text that Malcolm swore was at Tally’s insistence, _If you need anything_. 

“I still can’t believe you told Jessica you tripped and went to the ER.” Dani noted, her arm around his waist as they slowly mounted the stairs into the loft.

“It’s the truth. I _did_ fall and I _was_ in the ER.” She’s going to notice the brace and will explain all the other stuff.” Dani had practically _heard_ Jessica read the text as soon as Malcolm had sent it, his phone ringing not long after. Dani had lost count of the number of “I’m fine, Mother” and “We’re fine, Mother”. She didn’t know what exactly Jessica had offered but there were more than a few, “No, thank you, that’s not necessary” that Dani didn’t even want to think too hard about. 

“Don’t you ever try that with me, Bright.” Dani threatens.

“Wouldn’t dare.” He flashes her that grin that makes her think he’s already tried it with her. She wants to offer to take a break, give him a minute, but there’s not exactly a good place when they’re midway up a flight of stairs. She knew it was pulling on his back and the best thing would be to get him upstairs and an icepack for the ten minutes they were allowed by Knight.

“It will be fine, really.” Malcolm comments to the stairwell, not daring to take his eyes off what he’s doing.

“There’s plenty of space and it would be temporary.” Dani wishes she had another argument for why moving the bed off the platform wasn’t a bad idea. Another argument that wasn’t still so fresh on his back, literally following their every step at the moment.

“It’s just the bed. I’ll get up when you do and then just rest on the couch.” She’d already argued herself into a corner that he wasn’t a burden for wanting her to be near him when taking the two steps down from the platform their bed was on. 

None of it mattered as soon as they took the final step that would put them on the main floor of the loft. There, crafted ever so carefully, was a ramp, complete with handrail on one side, leading from the floor up to the area at the foot of the bed. The handrail was on the side nearest the bathroom so there was no chance of him misjudging where the ramp sloped down and tripping. 

Malcolm turns to Dani only to find her as shocked and confused as he is. Dani walks a circle around it, taking it in from all angles before she shares a look with Malcolm and then strides up the ramp, spinning around at the stop she walks back down, shrugging when she reaches the bottom.

“You really think someone would break in, build a ramp and not make sure it could hold weight?” Malcolm chuckles at her antics.

“You’re not the least bit skeptical someone broke in here and built this? Just going to trust that criminals now have carpentry skills?” Dani can’t keep a straight face, the whole thing too absurd.

o~O~o

Malcolm doesn’t expect the buzzer to sound. He checks his phone to make sure he didn’t miss someone’s impending arrival but only Dani’s _Stay sitting. I love you._ message shows.

The buzzer sounds again and he _knows_ he’s supposed to be on bedrest but how could he rest when the mystery of who was at his door wasn’t solved. In the time it takes him to carefully, _slowly_ , push himself up the buzzer sounds again, reassuring Malcolm that whoever it is doesn’t mind waiting.

“Hello?” Malcolm's good hand slides over the curve of his stomach, supporting the swell in hopes of easing the strain on his still tender back.

“It’s Tally, JT’s wife.” Malcolm's lips quirk at Tally's clarification, as though Malcolm wouldn't remember her. "Mind if I come up?" She's barely started the question before Malcolm's pressing the buzzer to open the door, moving to unlock and open his own. His back begs him to sit, to ease the pain that's only been growing since he stood up, but that would be rude and so he stands and waits, his healing hand rubbing the side of his stomach, hoping to settle the babes within. 

Tally appears with her arms and shoulders full, twisting away when Malcolm reaches his good hand out to help her. “Nope. _You're_ supposed to be resting, to the couch with you. I'll bring the stuff up." She was a force and had the same tone she used that night she told JT to hop to the dishes. 

He hesitates, a combination of his upbringing railing against not helping and unsure what exactly was happening, but it was long enough for Tally to give him a look that sends him back to the couch without further comment. He watches her over the back of the couch as she slides the large glass dish that filled her arms into the fridge before she sheds the bags that had weighted her shoulders. 

"Right back." She calls even as she slips through the door, leaving it pulled just close behind her. Malcolm checks his phone again, scanning back through the messages, wondering if baby brain has made him forget something again and debating if he has enough time to change from his sleep pants and tight t-shirt before she makes it back up the stairs. Decidedly not as the door opens once more and Tally enters with what looks to be a slab of wood and one more bag.

She locks the door behind her, moving to rummage through the bags she'd left on the island, calling, "How are you doing this morning?" When he doesn't respond, she gives him a look that says, _yes, you_.

"I'm fine. You?" Tally's mouth flattens as she rolls her eyes. 

"JT texted that Dani got called in." Malcolm feels like this should make more sense than it does. "I thought you could use some company." Malcolm understands those words completely. They thought he needed a babysitter, make sure he didn't fall again. The anger wells inside him, threatening to spill out in the form of tears.

"If JT asks, I wanted to see the finished product." The anger recedes as Malcolm realizes no one asked Tally to come over, she wanted to come herself. "Don't give me that look, he'll say that you don't need someone watching you or that the ramp is perfectly stable, both of which are true. But this is for me. And Dani." Tally shrugs, finally gathered what she was looking for and heads for the couch. 

Malcolm doesn't know what to say, thanking her for simply coming over seems awkward and he's never done friends well and now he fears the silence has dragged on too long, "He told you about the ramp?" She has a small smile that he can't discern but Tally understands, has heard enough stories and interacted with him enough to understand.

"Who do you think made supply runs when he ran out of hardware and coffee? I had work in the morning and couldn't stay to see it done." She shrugs, settling her bags next to the couch before she sits by Malcolm's feet. "He does good work." 

"He does, I, _we_ really appreciate it." Malcolm's voice is rough as he admires, not for the first time, the security JT had given them.

Tally waits until Malcolm turns back to her, a mischievous glint in her eye, "What do you know about poker?" 

That's how Malcolm finds himself an hour later, the slab of wood turned out to be a tray with fold out legs, set up over his knees, the perfect surface for poker games.

"I'll raise you two pretzels." Malcolm eyes Tally over the cards as he adds to the growing pile of bids.

"I see your covered pretzels and raise you three peanut M&Ms." 

"I thought we determined two peanut M&Ms were equal to one covered pretzel?" 

Tally laughs, "Maybe we should have written down our conversions." 

"I thought we did?" Malcolm's brow furrows before he waves it away, "I call." Tally wins, something that pleases her immensely against the profiler.

"Keep eating your winnings and you won't have any room for lunch." Tally teases as she shuffles the cards. It's a throwaway comment to anyone else but Malcolm perks up at the implication, she intended to stay, really stay, for more than an hour or two. "I brought mostaccioli, but thought you might want to save that for some night this week. If you're up for it, I was going to make tacos for lunch?" 

“Thanks Tally.” The vulnerability in those words cause her shuffling to stutter, the hand still in the brace rest casually on his stomach, the other nervously tugging at the hem of his shirt. 

“It’s my pleasure, hun.” Tally smiles warmly and Malcolm sees nothing but honesty in those words. 

o~O~o

"Malcolm?" Dani's voice draws Malcolm's attention from where he's propped up in bed, the tone edging towards amusement. He leans forward as best he can, abandoning the movement as it pulls on his back and the babes shift in their protest at being squished.

"Dani what-" He cuts off as she strolls into view, holding up a familiar scrap of paper, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Do I want to know why you've developed a currency conversion for snacks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Real life is...well it is.   
> Thank you for sticking with this story!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re trying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life is proving difficult but I do have the next few chapters written up so I hope to be better with this whole updating thing.

Dani didn’t dare mention being miserable at the level of dress expected for the Whitly Christmas dinner. At Malcolm’s insistence she had gone with Ainsley to get a new dress and because Ainsley doesn’t do anything halfway, especially when her brother’s credit card is involved, Dani also ended up with new shoes. 

The dress was perfect, a lustrous fabric that hugged her curves, scandalous and sexy while revealing just enough to keep your imagination busy for days, all while meeting Jessica’s standards if Ainsley was to be believed. It was the heels, Ainsley insisted they _made_ the outfit, that were the bane of her existence. 

But she could, and would, hold her tongue as Malcolm tugged on his jacket again. He’d insisted on wearing a suit to dinner, which meant having one made a week ago; just enough time for him to grow enough that it no longer fit comfortably. She understood the need though, he wore his suits like armor and tonight he would need all the protection he could get.

o~O~o

Dani could tell Malcolm was tired and hurting. The usually careful way he held himself in public was abandoned in favor of the cliche pregnant woman stance: one hand pressed to his back, the other supporting his heavy belly as he waddled. As much as Dani hated to see him tired and in pain, this posture always sent a shiver through her. This had become his new normal at home and she’d no doubt he’d read the desire on her face and did it more just to drive her wild. 

They arrive moments after Ainsley, Jessica still vocalizing her displeasure at the twist-top she’d brought. Dani looks to Malcolm, expecting an _I know_ expression and smirk, instead weary eyes watch the scene as he shifts his weight, seeking relief. Dani wishes they could go, that she could take him back home, press a bowl of ice cream into his hands and rub the knots out of his lower back, lulling him to sleep.

Before Dani can act on this thought, Jessica turns, spotting them and realizing she’s been caught with her careful facade down, takes them in. 

Dani was used to being looked over and found wanting in her clothes that, all together, maybe totaled one of Bright’s suits. _Maybe_. Malcolm was not. Dani had found him eyeing his rows of suits and could see him working through if any of them even had a possibility of fitting; comfortably was a ridiculous notion. 

She’d tried to convinced him into a pair of nice jeans, though she knew the angry red marks they’d leave and a ridiculously soft sweater that she hoped wouldn’t irritate the sensitive skin of his stomach but Malcolm knew he'd need his armor for moments like this. 

Dan’s hackles rise as Jessica moves to greet them. She’d held her tongue for months, but the last thing Malcolm needs is Jessica’s specially curated backhand compliments. Malcolm tenses, clearly anticipating a similar response as Dani, but Jessica’s face softens.

“You look worn out, dear.” Her eyes drop to the prominent stomach between them, the concern unspoken but clear. 

“I’m...tired.” The admittance surprises them all and Malcolm starts to take it back, starts to counter it with an _I’m fine._

“You should be resting.” Dani clamps down on how contradictory that is, having them come over for dinner, but catches Ainsley’s look that tells her they’re thinking the same thing.

Jessica leads Malcolm to the livingroom, leaving Dani and Ainsley to follow or be left behind. Dani’s grateful Malcolm can’t see her face as she knows she’s laughing at the scene before her. Jessica maintaining a good clip in ridiculously high heels as Malcolm waddles along beside her, struggling to keep up. Luckily, the livingroom isn't terribly far and Malcolm lowers himself onto the couch, already flushed cheeks pinking further when he catches Dani’s grin.

He winces and Dani knows the twins must still be active, probably more so from his nerves about the dinner they’d been avoiding and had to finally attend.

“Restless?” Jessica asks, watching Malcolm’s hand as he rubs paths over the bowed side of his stomach.

“Running out of room.” Malcolm’s smile is tight. They’re trying, they’ve never been a close family in the traditional sense but with kids/grandkids/niece/nephew, things should change. Things _needed_ to change. So they were trying. 

“You were always so still.” Jessica smiles fondly, lost in her memories; one of the few happy ones left untainted. “I was always so nervous, doing everything I could to get the slightest motion. Drove the doctors crazy, always insisting they check again, make sure you were ok.” Her expression tightens as she comes back to herself.

“Want to feel?” Tonight is a night of surprises it seems as Malcolm tries to remove the shock from his face at the offer. Jessica hesitates, unsure. Malcolm had specific rules for being touched, though she truly did want to feel her grandchildren. Seeing the confliction play across her features Malcolm offers his hand, reaffirming the offer.

Dani and Ainsley watch on, afraid of breaking whatever spell had been cast. Jessica’s hand is warm and tentative where Malcolm places it, but it doesn’t take any prompting for her to feel a nudge, a small laugh escaping her.

“That’s your granddaughter saying hello.” Malcolm waits through a few more nudges before he slides her hand to the other side of his belly, low on the curve. “And this is your grandson’s latest favorite spot.” Jessica’s smile is unguarded as she feels a push against her palm.

They’re trying. 

o~O~o

The moment Dani had been dreading had finally arrived, dinner had gone smoother than she could have hoped and they were now back in the livingroom, before the Christmas tree that rivaled the one in Times Square.

Ainsley was practically buzzing, the grin on her face making Dani nervous for whatever gift she had planned. The presents were doled out, Jessica orchestrating from her chair as Ainsley played Santa, the pile quickly growing to an uncomfortable level around Dani while Malcolm remained unphased. 

There were scarves and boots, while both were ridiculously expensive Dani was surprisingly pleased to find they were in her style, from Jessica. Then came the smaller packages that made her more nervous but explained Ainsley’s excitement: spa passes. Apparently Jessica had arranged for a spa day for the three of them in some near future, noting that Dani would appreciate a getaway once the twins were born. 

Dani’s smile froze on her face but she reminded herself that Jessica was trying, that this was as much out of her comfort zone as it was for Jessica. 

Then it came time for Jessica to open Dani’s gift, Malcolm’s sparkling jewelry making Dani regret her insistence that she get Jessica something as well, something that was clearly from her. At the time it had seemed like a good idea, she didn’t want to give Jessica any reason to think she was with Malcolm for his money, especially not when it came to gifts. But now, amongst the few gifts that totaled in the thousands easily, not even a dent to a Milton, Dani wanted nothing more than to reclaim the small wrapped package in Jessica’s hand.

Jessica looked up from the nametag, “Dani, you didn’t need to.” Dani’s smile tightened, she reasoned that it was in her head, she was reading into things and Jessica didn’t mean to sound dismissive. The box was plain but when Jessica removed the lid her hand froze, “Oh.” 

Inside, nestled carefully, was a green satin ribbon, tethering two picture frame ornaments, one above the other. The frames were a thin white porcelain, the top one in delicate pink script read _Grandma’s favorite_ , the latest ultrasound of her granddaughter tucked inside; in the frame below, matching blue script read _Grandma’s other favorite_ , an ultrasound of her grandson tucked within. 

Dani had gotten the idea at Thanksgiving, while admiring the beautifully decorated tree she’d noticed a few homemade ornaments tucked in. 

Jessica looks up at Dani, the closest to tears Dani’s ever seen her, “Thank you, Dani.” Her voice is rough and Dani takes in equally shocked expressions from Malcolm and Ainsley in her peripheral. Not daring to ruin the moment, Dani offers a genuine smile, nodding her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this. I do appreciate your reading it and sharing your thoughts <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby. Shower. You don’t actually shower a baby. But there’s food and gifts and games.” Edrisa explains under Gil's exasperated look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the super delay in updating. First work started back up and the hamsters that run my brain have been more than a bit scattered.  
> Which leads me to a huge thanks to Shyfly92 who politely inquired about an update today and inadvertently organized the hamsters.

“So when’s the baby shower?” Edrisa’s seemingly random question finds Dani the sudden focus of everyone's attention.

“The...what?” The thought had never occurred to her to even throw such a thing, then again, since she was the partner she wasn’t responsible for it. Right?

“Baby. Shower. You don’t actually shower a baby. But there’s food and gifts and games.” Edrisa explains under Gil's exasperated look.

“Tally’s been asking me the same thing.” JT says while looking completely unamused at the prospect.

“I hadn’t really thought about it. We’ve got everything we need.” Dani shrugs. 

“So. You should still have a party. He deserves one.” Edrisa counters and Dani realizes she’s not winning this one.

“Sure. How do we do this?” The speed with which Edrisa launches into planning indicates she’s been waiting for it to come up and everything is quickly decided. It will be at Gil’s house, next Saturday afternoon. By the time Edrisa leaves, her and Tally are already fifty texts deep into planning much to JT’s dismay.

o~O~o

With three weeks to go, Malcolm is miserable and huge and still growing.

The morning of the party dawns long after Malcolm has gotten up, leaving Dani to wake alone, the bed cold beside her, confirming her fear that he’s been up for hours. She's relieved to find him resting on the couch, a book perched on his belly, though she can't tell if he's actually reading it or holding it for comfort.

“Morning babe.” She perches on the couch next to him, Malcolm setting his book aside as her hands seek his stomach for morning belly rubs, Malcolm giving her a tired smile, crooked and endearing.

The twins are restless, turning and kicking as Dani pushes his shirt up, fingers tracing the fresh stretch marks, rubbing the little bumps as they respond to her voice, “Did you wake your papa up?”

“ _Kept_ me up.” His smile is rueful as he shifts, trying to find a comfortable position as though one can be found. She knows it’s going to be a long day, made even longer if he’s gotten no sleep.

"That's not very nice, your papa needs rest." She scolds, Malcolm smiling tiredly at her. Her voice draws the twins attention, nudges clear on the taut flesh that she smooths.

“Why don’t I make us some breakfast?” It’s worked before, get his belly filled with something warm and the twins settled, then sleep could be found.

“Want help?” She knows he would heave himself up and join her if she so wished.

“I’ve got this.” She leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips that he smiles into before heading into the kitchen, starting breakfast all while keeping an eye on Malcolm. He doesn’t return to his book, instead he lets his head tip back against the couch, hands roaming as he tries to soothe the excitement within. 

It’s not long after breakfast before Dani realizes that her plan of getting Malcolm to eat and back to bed had backfired. He waddles out of the bathroom again, features still tight as he rubs his stomach, trying to ease the cramps. 

“M.” Dani holds out her hand, encouraging him to join her on the bed. 

“We have Gil’s.” Malcolm weakly argues, shifting where he stands. Dani can see the longing to join her fighting with his sense of responsibility even as he winces, rubbing lower.

“I already texted and he’s fine with us being late, even said we don’t have to come if you’re not up for it.” Gil had said he’d pass the message along to the others, telling her to take care of him.

The release of pressure from having plans settles it, Malcolm waddles over, easing himself down onto the bed, Dani pulling him towards her. She lays on her back, encouraging him to get comfortable, even if that means using her like a body pillow; his leg thrown over hers, his belly resting over hers. 

She wraps her arm around his shoulders as he nuzzles into that spot where her shoulder meets neck, his favorite place. His shirt was already creeping up, the pale skin of his lower belly peeking out, making it easy for her hand to slip under the hem, rubbing the swell as she tries to soothe the ache. 

Dani feels Malcolm slowly relaxes in her arms, her hope of lulling him back to sleep are dashed when he tenses, his breath hitching. She moves her hand lower, to where she thinks the cramps are worst, smiling when he slowly eases under her touch, shuffling the slightest bit closer to her. 

o~O~o

“He’ll understand.” Dani can see it in the set of Malcolm’s shoulders, he’s determined to keep their visit with Gil no matter how Dani insists Gil would understand. Dani knows _they_ would understand if the baby shower had to be postponed, while it seemed like Malcolm’s nap did help, lasting longer than Dani anticipated, he was still clearly worn down. 

Dani uses the drive to Gil’s to study Malcolm. He still looked unrested and if the way his hand kept drifting down to tug at the hem of his sweater was any indication he was nervous. Not for the first time has Dani reconsidered this whole party thing. The last thing he needed was stress and being the center of attention and most of the attention directed at his stomach wasn’t going to help. But, and this was what kept her from calling it off, he needed to know they were there for him, no matter how weird it was, they supported him.

“What?” Malcolm studies her, tone fearful of the answer; she’d been caught out by one too many glances.

“I love you.” She finds it endearing that he still ducks his head, the edge of his grin just visible, when she catches him off guard.

The front door opens while Dani is helping Malcolm from the car, the older man smiling at the unguarded moment between the two. The way Malcolm tries to shy away from Dani when his stomach nudges into her, forcing her to step backwards up onto the curb, how she rubs his belly before draping her arms about his neck, pulling him close for a kiss.

It’s only when they break apart does Malcolm notice Gil, “Don’t let me stop you.” He calls from the porch, chuckling as they both fidget like caught teenagers. Gil ambles down the steps as they walk up the small yard, though they all know it’s anything but casual.

“Feeling better?” Gil turns at the bottom of the stairs, matching Malcolm step for step as they head up. 

“Yeah. Thanks for letting us come later.” Gil risks a glance at Dani who nods, he isn’t lying. He’s closer to what passes for good these days, back and feet killing him, tired and unable to get comfortable. The appreciation burns away any embarrassment when he wavers on the top step, Gil’s steadying hand on his shoulder, Dani’s arm around his waist.

Malcolm falters in the foyer, the open archway to the livingroom revealing Jessica, Ainsley, Tally and JT tucked among the blue and pink decorations. No one misses the nervous beat his fingers start drumming, but Dani’s at his side, her hand in the small of his back.

Tears burn his eyes at the thought of how he'd made them all wait. They had done all this for him and he wouldn’t have shown up if Dani hadn't insisted and then they weren’t even on time after saying they would be later and...it’s clear a meltdown is coming, Malcolm’s eyes glaze with tears as color blooms high on his cheeks.

“We can take a minute.” The words low, only he can hear. His instinct is to say yes, to flee the people smiling at him in anticipation, but they're _his_ people, his family and they did this for him.

“I...I’m sorry...we’re...late.” His voice is rough, he wants to swipe away the tears but his hand is shaking too hard.

“You’re not late, silly. We’re just early!” Edrisa is there, bubbling over in all her _her-ness_. She’s out of her seat and across the room, pulling Malcolm into an awkward hug as her arms don’t quite reach around him anymore. “Well, it’s mainly about you two and you aren’t going to be late, right?” She says to his stomach once she’s pulled back, earning a watery smile from Malcolm.

“That’s what we’re told.” Malcolm swallows, they were counting on what Dawson said to be true, that they wouldn’t be ready to be born until he was full term. “I like your shirt, Edrisa.” 

“Thanks.” She blushes, but the subject change works as everyone’s attention is drawn to her. The shirt is black with the outline of a bat, its skeleton drawn inside with the words _Dead Things Need Love Too_ written around it. It was cute and creepy, just like Edrisa. “You look good too, like Professor Bright in that sweater.” Biting her lip she looks Malcolm over in a way that said she was picturing...things. 

Dani had been the one to give him the sweater and he knew it had a similar affect on her. It was cream colored and super soft, up each side from the hemline were three wooden buttons. When Dani had given him the sweater he’d been able to keep them all buttoned, but as he grew he’d slowly had to unbutton them; not even the top button reached its loop any longer. Dani saw them as the perfect opening to slide her hands in, rubbing the heavy curve of his belly, grabbing handfuls of his thickening hips. 

“Edrisa.” Gil’s tone is accompanied by Tally’s soft laugh and a _“Really?”_ directed at JT. 

“Why don’t you come sit down?” Malcolm fights to keep from laughing at the scandalized look his mother is giving Edrisa.

It’s easy to see where he’s supposed to sit, the comfortable reading chair that’d been Jackie’s favorite is surrounded by balloons. He hesitates before it, flooded with memories of Jackie pulling him into the chair with her, reading books to him late into the night and through the morning, offering refuge when sleep became a hostile place. 

Not for the first time does he wish Jackie were here. Dani touches his arm, a question in her eyes but he just shakes his head, easing himself into the chair. His eyes seek Gil and he finds the older man sadly smiling at him, he’d been thinking the same thing. 

It’s hard not to think of Jackie, how she would have been there for all of it, always wanting to feel the babies kick, keeping him company when he was on bedrest, demanding to be called the minute he went to the hospital. The last one hurts him the most, imagining how she’d look when she held her grandchildren for the first time. 

“M?” He hadn’t realized tears were streaming down his cheeks until Dani’s gentle call pulls him back. Shaking his head slightly Malcolm smiles and swipes away the tears, but Gil can see it in his eyes, he knows exactly what Malcolm was thinking as he blinks away his own unshed tears. 

“I remember those days, I cried once when they brought in flowers for the table.” Jessica shakes her head, “Something about cutting their lives short.” That earns a laugh from the group and Malcolm’s grateful for the distraction.

Edrisa and Tally are scary efficient and the games are soon on their underway. 

“Alright, everyone got their sheets marked, let’s see how many you got right.” Tally calls, a glint to her eye as she surveys the room. It was a matching game of how long each animals gestation period was and Dani learned all too late that Malcolm’s extensive knowledge didn’t quite extend to this area. 

“Kangaroo...fifteen months.” Tally announced and Dani laughed as Malcolm winced, “Ten’s bad enough.”

“Be grateful you’re not an elephant, _twenty-one months_.” 

“Don’t get any ideas.” Malcolm told his stomach, rubbing the spots the twins were kicking. 

“They’ll come when they’re ready, dear.” Jessica teases and Malcolm reminds himself, again, that Knight had reassured he only had a few more weeks. 

“What do you say we take a break for some food before our final game?” Tally’s suggestion earns some appreciative nods and the group stands as Malcolm starts the process of heaving himself up.

“Just relax kid, I’ll bring you a plate.” Gil offers, squeezing Malcolm’s shoulder in hopes of taking the bite out of the words.

“I kinda…” Malcolm’s eyes dart to the hallway off the foyer where the guest bathroom is. He would love nothing more than to stay right where he is but he fears one well placed kicked will be his undoing.

Gil glances over his shoulder, following Malcolm’s gaze, “Oh. Well, let’s get you up then.” Gil had rarely helped Malcolm up, it was usually Dani so the detective is surprised, used to Malcolm weighing next to nothing. A faint blush stains his cheeks as Gil helps him but the lieutenant just smiles and pats him on the back.

By the time Malcolm waddles back into the room, Dani’s resumed her seat, a plate and cup ready and waiting for him. She watches him, trying to gauge how he’s doing, if they need to go soon, if this is all too much, but he looks relaxed and not too tired. 

“Alright, everybody take one and pass it on.” Jessica is the first to reach into the bag, pulling out a fresh roll of toilet paper, she raises an eyebrow but dutifully passes the bag.

“Are we teepeeing people’s houses? Malcolm’s not exactly in a position to be running.” JT turns his roll over in his hands, giving his wife a skeptical look.

“Teepeeing?” Malcolm asks, nodding his thanks when Dani settles his roll next to him, leaving him to happily keep munching.

“Dude, for someone so smart how are you so dumb?” JT shakes his head even as he explains the concept.

“But why would you do that?” Malcolm frowns, not grasping the prank.

“It’s funny, annoying, but not damaging.” JT shrugs, he’d never had to explain the _why_ of it, it just...was. “It’s tradition.” That seems to be all Malcolm needs to hear as he accepts that logic. 

“Unroll however many squares you think it will take to wrap around Malcolm’s belly.” Gil, Jessica and Dani try to discreetly study Malcolm to see how he was handling this game and if they need to intervene. His size was a temperamental topic, in the beginning it had been a serious source of embarrassment but he _seemed_ to have gotten more comfortable with it in the last couple months. 

Everyone else is unwinding their rolls, looking between their roll and Malcolm, mentally judging, but Malcolm just looks at his rolls and shrugs. 

“You not taking a guess?” Dani keeps her tone light as she absently unrolls hers.

“I don’t need to guess, I already know.” He flashes her that cheeky grin, running a hand over the curve of his belly. She rolls her eyes and turns, counting out her squares, secretly pleased and relieved that he was having fun. It doesn’t take long for everyone to have their lengths measured out so the real fun can begin.

“Malcolm, if you would?” Tally offers a hand to pull Malcolm to his feet and leads him to the center of the floor. “Alright, who wants to go first?” 

It’s comical to watch as each person fits their belt of toilet paper around him, the girls having no qualms about practically hugging him and arranging it just-so about his hips and stomach while the boys are more reserved. Gil looking nearly as uncomfortable as JT, though Malcolm just grins up at him the whole time.

Gil is currently pressed against Malcolm as he reaches to stretch his guess around him, feeling a nudge against his own stomach. “Oof. Looks like someone is saying hi to grandpa Gil.” Malcolm smiles at the amazed look on Gil’s face. 

“Not even close!” Edrisa laughs as everyone admires Gil’s attempt, the ends reaching only halfway up each side of Malcolm’s stomach.

“Maybe three months ago.” Malcolm shrugs, it was the second worse guess yet, Ainsley’s had been correct...if they were to wrap Malcolm up _twice_. 

“Alright, let’s see how you do.” Gil challenges Edrisa, who is all too happy to wrap her arms around Malcolm, blushing furiously as her short stature has her up close and very personal. Dani fights giggles as she remembers all those months ago before Malcolm had really started showing and Edrisa had teasingly called him daddy.

“What?” Malcolm looks over his shoulder at Dani who waves him off, certain that wasn’t a moment he wanted announced to the room but it doesn’t stop her from snapping a picture. 

“Are you kidding me?” JT shakes his head. Edrisa is approximately half a square off, the gap between the two ends being the closest anyone’s come.

“A square of toilet paper is just under four inches square so I divided that into the average size of a woman this week of pregnancy and then added a square because you’re a man and you carry differently.” Malcolm raises an eyebrow which Edrisa misinterprets, “Not _bad_ differently, I mean it looks good, _you_ look good, skinny or…” Malcolm breaks into a broad grin, enjoying Jessica’s frozen smile as shock and confusion cloud her features.

“O...k. Let’s open presents.” Gil swiftly interrupts, hoping to bring some relief to Malcolm, though the words serve only to have the opposite effect as Malcolm visibly panics at the announcement, his eyes darting from Dani to Gil and then his mother, desperately hoping any of them will tell him Gil was only kidding. 

Dani slips her hands into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “That’s really not...I mean it’s-” Malcolm fumbles, his mind stumbling over what he assumes are societal norms and the logic they have everything they need and it will only be more to move.

“It’s how these things go dear.” Jessica supplies, smoothly finishing with, “Ainsley, why don’t you keep the gift list?” 

“Reporter, not recorder, mother.” Ainsley mock grumbles, sharing a smile with Malcolm even as she pulls a notebook and pen from her bag.

There’s mostly small things, onesies and swaddle blankets and Malcolm realizes he can handle this, that it’s almost fun when Dani smooths one of the onesies from Edrisa proudly proclaiming _Made By Perfect Chemistry_ over his belly. 

It’s as Dani’s passing him the next bag that JT blurts, “That ones from Tally.” Malcolm frowns briefly, unable to identify the look on JT’s face. Closest to uncomfortable, but Malcolm can’t discern why. His hand closes around something cool and smooth and hard, his smile faltering as he fears what he’s about to reveal in front of his mother and Gil; especially with the emphatic pronouncement that it’s courtesy of Tally who seems just squirrely enough to do it. 

“It’s lotion.” Malcolm’s hand pauses inside the bag. “Men don’t give men lotion.” Malcolm has no choice but to finish the motion, revealing a bottle proclaiming _Belly Butter!_ Dani tries to muffle her laughter, a hand clapping to her mouth as Malcolm turns several shades of red, the room filling with smiles and laughter, Ainsley snapping a picture.

“My sister swore by it when she was pregnant.” Tally shrugs, seemingly almost apologetic as Malcolm teeters on tears and appreciation. “I just thought it might be nice.” It’s the hitch in the way she says it that helps Malcolm realize she really was just being nice, not purposefully embarrassing him.

“Thank you, _Tally_.” Malcolm winks at JT who starts grumbling again about men not giving men lotion. “Gil, back me up here.” The lieutenant just raises his hands in defense, not about to let himself get dragged into this. 

When all the gifts have been opened Malcolm smiles around at his makeshift family, overwhelmed by their kindness, by so many people caring about him, them.

“Actually kid, there’s one more thing.” The excitement is clear in everyone but Dani and Malcolm as Gil plucks an envelope from behind a framed photo of a much younger Malcolm, Gil and Jackie.

 _Malcolm and Dani_ are printed in neat script on the creamy envelope, Dani leaning closer into Malcolm’s side as he carefully opens it. Inside is a simple card that Malcolm thumbs open, tears welling in his eyes as he turns to Dani, seeing her crying as well. 

“This is just….” Malcolm can barely get the words out, throat choking with tears.

“Oh, no! No, no, don’t cry.” Edrisa panics.

“From all of us.” Gil supplies.

“It’s too big to transport assembled so it’ll be delivered to your place in a couple days.” Tally explains, gesturing to the picture secured inside the card.

“I’ll come over next weekend and put it together.” JT continues.

“You don’t–” Malcolm starts, JT cutting him off, “I wouldn’t trust you to do that before you couldn’t get yourself off the floor.” Malcolm flushes, expecting JT to regale them with his poorly timed yoga.

“That’s probably for the best, wouldn’t want it collapsing like the drink carriers.” Dani teases.

“The flaps are supposed to automatically interlock.” Malcolm weakly offers, eyeing JT who gives the smallest shake of his head, it’ll stay between them.

“Really dear, where are you planning on putting them? You know those stairs won’t be so forgiving at two A.M. feedings.” Jessica’s exasperate tone tone makes it clear this isn’t the first time she’s made this comment, but that’s not what makes Malcolm’s hand tremble, moving to rest protectively on his stomach. Gil and JT frowning as they realize the extent of Malcolm’s deceit.

“We’re actually looking at buying a house.” Dani frowns as soon as the words are out, sending Malcolm a guilty look as he marvels at her.

“Oh, wonderful! Why didn’t you say anything?” Malcolm gets as far as opening his mouth before she’s continuing, “No matter. I’ll give Adelyn your number, she just sold the Reeds a perfect townhouse for only five.” Ainsley is smiling into her drink as she catches Malcolm’s eye, drowning her laughter.

“Five hundred thousand...wow.” Edrisa’s awkward surprised laugh only adds to Ainsley’s mirth as Jessica frowns, forcing Malcolm to intervene before she says something Jessica-esque.

“Million.” Gil is grimacing before Malcolm finishes, being all too familiar with Jessica’s world. JT’s comment is muffled by Tally’s surprised noise. “They’re usually very nice.” Malcolm offers, sending a panicked look to Dani as he fears everyone suddenly feeling their gifts paltry.

“We’re, looking for something...smaller.” Dani tries, Jessica’s smile tightening on her face. “But, I’m sure Adelyn will be able to help us.” She’s learned to compromise with Jessica where she can, though this will likely result in Jessica getting updates on exactly what they look at, but Dani tucks that problem away for another time. 

“If you need someone to babysit while you move….” Tally offers, Malcolm more grateful for the subject change than the offer itself. 

“You’ll let JT know?” Dani teases, her partner rolling his eyes, but she knows he would do it if asked.

Malcolm is helpless to stop the jaw cracking yawn, even as he tries to muffle it. “Sorry.” Malcolm offers a sheepish apology.

“Don’t be dear, you look tired.” Malcolm waves off Jessica with an, “I’m fine.” That no one believes. With reassurances that Gil doesn’t mind his livingroom being cluttered up with the gifts and a promise that he’ll stay for dinner when he brings them to the loft tomorrow, Malcolm and Dani leave. 

Though Malcolm is more tired than he’s ever been and aching, he's also never felt more loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sees it in his eyes, the way he’s not seeing her anymore, tensing under whatever tricks his mind is playing.

Malcolm had two weeks until his official due date and he was counting every minute of them. He was miserable, his belly growing larger by the day, the skin itchy and only making his hips and back ache worse. Bedrest wasn’t even helping anymore, the little bit of walking he did made his ankles swell, leaving them tender to the touch. 

He was tired and sore and frustrated, he hated that he snapped at Dani when she was just trying to help. Every sharp word was quickly followed by an apology, a hand reaching toward her, big blue eyes full of apology. She held none of it against him, instead she rubbed his stomach or kissed away the sorry poised on his lips. 

“Mr. Bright!” A nurse stands in the doorway, calling them back for one of their final checkups. Dani rises and turns to help Malcolm, one hand supporting his heavy belly while the other clasps hers. She squeezes his hand as they head down the hall, knowing he dreaded this part more and more with each passing visit: weight. Stepping onto the scale Malcolm flinches at the metal clank as the weights settled themselves, the following silence somehow worse than hearing the numbers read aloud. Dani watches his eyes follow the nurse’s fingers as she makes adjustments, face tightening with each tap towards higher numbers until finally it levels and a number is recorded that has tears burning Malcolm’s eyes. 

Finally situated in a room Dani steps into the wide vee of his legs, rubbing either side of his belly, soothing. He smiles at her, tiredness clear in his features as he leans forward, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Soon, babe. We’ll meet them soon.” He nods, a small smile pulling at his lips quickly turning into a grimace at a particularly sharp kick. Dani is smoothing the spot when a knock sounds at the door, opening to admit Dr. Knight.

“It’s a little early to be getting started on your third kid.” Dr. Knight laughs at the panicked look on Malcolm’s face as Dani steps to the side, offering Malcolm her hand who threads their fingers, the slightest tremors running through his.

“I don’t think I need to ask how you’re doing, you look more than ready for these babes to be born but we’ve still got a couple weeks.” Any hope Malcolm had been holding onto fled at the statement and he lets himself lay back on the table, resigned to whatever came next. Dr. Knight folds up his shirt, revealing his sizeable belly, stretch marks ribboning the pale flesh.

“Looks like you’ve reached maximum capacity.” She remarks, feeling around the stretched skin, mindful of his popped belly button. It had only happened a few days previously, the tight feeling that’d been plaguing Malcolm suddenly eased like snapping a rubber band. The sensation had been so unusual it startled a surprised _oh_ from Malcolm who’d frozen where he stood. He didn’t know what labor was supposed to feel like and part of him knew that wasn’t it, but the bigger part of him feared that it was and that it was too early, he still had weeks to go. Dani had all but run to his side, hands hovering over him, afraid to touch. 

As it was Malcolm’s hand came up and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes pressed close as he tries to contain the tears that well up. Dr. Knight moves closer to the head of the bed, lightly squeezing his shoulder.

“It’s ok to be done.” Her tone was gentle, caring and it only made Malcolm feel that much worse. He was being an absolute embarrassment, he shouldn’t be crying because he’s tired and hurting, that’s been his normal for the majority of his life.

“I can honestly say I’ve never made a patient cry and I’m really sorry that you’re the one to break that record. Trust me, there have been patients I would have been happy to _make_ cry.” Malcolm huffs a laugh through his tears. “Your body wasn’t built for this and yet you’ve made it this far and in just two weeks you’ll have two healthy babes in your arms. I know the last thing you want to think about right now is making it through fourteen days of this so I want you to do something for me. Can you do that?” Malcolm thrived on pleasing others, it was almost pathological so when he drops his hand and meets Dr. Knight’s eyes, nodding, Dani isn't surprised.

“Good. I want you to take it one day at a time. Don’t roll your eyes at me, I can see you fighting it, your pupils practically rolled themselves.” This earns a smile and Dani makes a mental note to send the doctor a thank-you gift, a _really_ nice thank-you gift.

“One day at a time. That’s all I want you to think about, not how much longer until they come out or how you’ll make it through _all_ those days. Just today. And then tomorrow, work on that day. If you can do that for me I promise I’ll have something extra special for you. Sound good?” Dani wonders if Knight somehow knew about Malcolm’s history with suckers and if that was going to be what got him through this. At this point, if it worked Dani doesn't care how absurd it is.

Taking a deep breath Malcolm agrees, he can take it one day at a time. At the very least he can _try_ to take it one day at a time. 

o~O~o

It's clear Malcolm is restless as he keeps eyeing the stairs, the desire to go up and rearrange the nursery clear on his features. Dani knows better than to use the term nesting, lest he burst into tears. Again.

He resigns himself to reorganizing the little dresser of clothes they have in their bedroom, the already small clothes looking so much smaller as he smoothes them out on his belly to refold them before placing them back in the drawer. It’s when he starts poking through the cabinets that she knows she needs to stop him before he tries reorganizing them too.

“Babe,” Malcolm turns, “Will you grab me a bottle of water?” It buys Dani the time she needs to thumb open the app they’d been using to look at different houses. As Malcolm waddles to her, bottle of water in hand, she knows she’s made the right call, the tiredness clear in his eyes.

“Can you sit a minute? I wanted to show you a house I found.” Malcolm knows what she’s up to, she can see it in the tilt of his head and small smile at her. His ankles are swollen and his back and hips ache and being held by Dani sounds wonderful so he eases himself down next to her, grateful for the pillow support she places behind him. 

The house browsing doesn’t last long, Malcolm shifting and restless beside her; anxiety radiating from him.

She rises, turning so she’s standing in front of him, offering her hands, “Let’s do some yoga.” He sighs up at her, all reluctance, but her hands are still there, expectant.

The moves are gentle, stretches and holds that calm his mind as much as loosen his muscles. The restlessness is gone, the yoga having done most of its job. She loves how he looks, especially the modified tree pose, feet planted, both hands supporting his heavy belly. She wants to break stance and go to him, feel their children and then take him to bed. His serene look turns amused.

“What?” Dani half-laughs, nervous her thoughts played so clearly across her face.

“Just yoga, huh?” He arches his back, trying to stretch out that final kink, but to no avail. The sight breaks her resolve and she closes the small space between, slipping her hands under his shirt, “Cold hands!” He yelps, the activity in his stomach spiking briefly.

“Why don’t I see if I can help?” Her hands rest on his hips, thumbs drawing tantalizingly lazy circles. He wants her, his body urges him to take her, but he doesn’t see how she could possibly want him. He’d caught a glimpse of himself that morning, belly dwarfing his small frame, pale skin marbled by angry red stretch marks, his belly button made the whole thing worse, he’d grown so big there was simply no room left. Even his arms and thighs had thickened with a soft layer masking the lithe muscle that was there only months before. It’s the mirror image that flashes before him now, the harsh lights doing little to help the reflection. She sees it in his eyes, the way he’s not seeing her anymore, tensing under whatever tricks his mind is playing.

Dani curves herself around Malcolm, nipping his bottom lip, darting her tongue inside when they part in surprise. Sex wasn’t the quick, careless tumble it once was. Now, it was slow and tender with careful movements, but Dani doesn't mind. She uses Malcolm’s distracted mouth to undress him until she's on her knees, his length in hand as she slowly strokes, mouthing along the bottom curve, eyes rolled up to peer at him over the swell.

His fingers trace her cheek, love and awe consumed by pleasure when she takes his belly button into her mouth, sucking gently, his head tipping back.

She doesn’t keep him this way long, knowing pleasure will tip into pain soon. With gentle urgency she gets him on the bed, pillows helping to prop and support, shame burning his cheeks at the need. She grabs the lotion bottle from her nightstand before straddling him, rubbing a dollop between her hands to warm the cream. In broad strokes she rubs the lotion into his stomach, knowing it will help with the itchy tight feeling that’s been plaguing him more of late. She gives him a teasing smile when she feels his excitement twitch under her ministrations.

“ _Please_ , Dani.” He pleas, bucking the slightest bit. Seeing he can take no more she trails her stiff nipples over his belly, enjoying the moans it elicits as his fists clench the sheets. She shifts back, admiring him laid bare before her, blue eyes trailing her body under heavy lids as he weakly bucks under her. She licks her lips before carefully easing herself down on his length, enjoying the sharp hiss of pleasure he releases. 

His fingers skitter up her thigh, resting on her hips as she rolls them, not wanting to cause him pain. Malcolm would keep this view of her in his mind forever, the light from the street backlighting her, the curve of her lips a secretive, loving smile that he knows is only for him. _She looks like a goddess_. 

She feels too good, her cold fingers lightly tracing the sensitive skin of his stretched stomach, teasing the nub of his belly button, the limber way she curves herself over, sucking hickeys onto his belly that has him spilling inside her as he gasps her name.

She tucks herself into his side, nuzzling his chin as she laces their fingers, resting them on the crest of his belly, “I love you, M.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting soooo close!  
> I also added a final chapter count. There *might* be 31, but I thought it better to have to add to the chapter count rather than deduct. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think...it's time." Malcolm forces the words through gritted teeth. Dani knows the moment the pain passes, Malcolm's bowed back easing, dropping to a curve from the weight of his stomach.

Dani knows the moment Malcolm wakes, her body having been attuned to his every shift in the night for the past two weeks. Malcolm pushes himself to sitting, both hands coming up to rub the bowed sides of his stomach, silently willing their children to calm down. 

“M?” He feels Dani shift behind him, the rustle of bedclothes as she moves, her hands slipping under his shirt, familiar cold fingers rub his spine. 

“I’m fine, just restless. Go back to sleep.” Her fingers linger a minute longer before she’s sinking back onto the mattress, watching him as he tries to push himself up. She slips from the bed, circling around she offers her hands, smiling fondly at the strip of pale skin where his shirt has ridden up. 

Malcolm turns her hands over, kissing each of her palms before he slides his arms around her waist, pulling her close until his head is pressed into her stomach. She frowns down at him, fingers carding through his hair, “Babe?” 

Malcolm hums, holding her makes things better, makes the world quiet and right now he needs that. 

o~O~o

“M,” Tired blue eyes turn to her and she can see the pain and worry there, he knows what’s going on, he just doesn’t want to admit it. “Do you want me to call Dr. Knight?” Malcolm’s whole body goes rigid at that and Dani knows she’s said the wrong thing even before his vehement head shaking starts. 

Dani glances at her phone, noting the time even as she curses herself for not having done this earlier. “I’m fine, just braxton hicks.” Malcolm’s voice is small, unsure. 

When he hadn’t gotten braxton hicks when his many books said he should expect them, Malcolm reasoned it was due to the fact he wasn’t actually birthing the twins his body wouldn’t know to go through practice contractions. It seems that his body has a cruel sense of humor and he’ll spend the last hours of his pregnancy uncomfortably cramping rather than enjoying the feel of the twins moving.

Malcolm’s eyes flutter closed as he focuses on breathing deep, inhaling through the pain and exhaling slowly as it eases; positive visualization all the way. The pains had been getting closer, Malcolm was sure he would be able to measure out ten minutes for the rest of his days, his body attuned to the too few moments that made up the brief reprieve between.

His mind unhelpfully supplies the list of _Signs You’re in Labor_ but he quickly shoves it to the side, they weren’t due until tomorrow and Dawes said he would carry for the full term and Knight had scheduled the c-section for two o’clock tomorrow. 

He is fine.

Malcolm has to move, his body as restless as his mind. Dani watches as Malcolm paces, it’s clear in his eyes that he’s no longer in the room with her, but somewhere in his mind. 

Malcolm can’t fully bite back the groan this pain brings, grateful that he was near the stairs as he grabs one of the floating steps, white-knuckling it to stay up as he feels his stomach tighten under his other hand. 

Dani moves to his side, ready to catch him should his legs give way. “Malcolm,” Dani cups his chin, waiting for his eyes to focus on her, to be back in this moment. “I think we need to call Dr. Knight, I don’t think they’re going to wait until tomorrow.” 

“No, I can’t. It’s not…” Malcolm pushes past Dani who lets him, afraid that if she resists she’ll hurt him. She watches him walk a slow perimeter around the livingroom, his hands moving restlessly on his stomach, eyes searching something only he can see.

“M,” Dani pauses, knowing that saying the words will make it all too real, but experience has taught her that sometimes that’s what it takes, that a person _needs_ to hear the very words that they dread. “I think you’re in labor. We need to call Dr. Knight and get you to the hospital.” Malcolm flinches at the words, curling over his stomach as though to shield them from her.

Malcolm shoves a hand roughly through his hair, moving past the cases full of weapons, now across from her as though putting as much furniture between them would help. She doesn’t go to him, doesn’t want him to feel caged or pressured, but they need to go. She doesn’t know what will happen to him or the babies if they don’t get to Knight soon, his body wasn’t exactly built for this. 

Malcolm can feel another contraction building, knows that they’re wearing him down, that his pacing is only working against him, using the little energy he had, but he can’t stop, he needs to keep moving. “No, no. I _can’t._ I can’t do this.” 

Dani falters, the words sticking in her throat, all the _what ifs_ flashing before her eyes, the secret ones that she hadn’t dared look at too closely in those early months.

"It's ok, we don't," Dani can't bring herself to say the words, to admit that she doesn't want to sign them away.

Raw pain and betrayal twists his features. “I can’t protect them.” The words are whisper thin, but Dani feels each one like a knife. His nightmares. The fear that Martin would cut them from him, would take their children and break them like he broke his own son.

“Oh, babe.” Dani breathes the words. “That’s not going to happen. He’s locked up in Claremont, we’ll make sure he never sees a picture of them, never hears their name.” Dani rubs his arms, steadying him when he sways, his legs threatening to give way. 

“ _No._ ” Malcolm wrenches himself from her grip, the counter in his head mocking him, no matter how much he moves, he’ll never escape. “He tried to kill Ainsley, he _knows_. He...he….” His nightmare flashes before his eyes, Martin grinning, white Claremont uniform covered in his blood, a twin cradled in each of Martin’s arms, Malcolm helpless to stop him from leaving, strapped to the table, stomach cut open and bleeding out. 

“Malcolm. _Malcolm._ ” Dani’s cold fingers roughly grip his chin, pulling him back to watery brown eyes, “That’s not going to happen. You have me and Gil and JT. We’re not going to let him _near_ them.” Malcolm wants to believe her, but she wasn’t in lockdown with Martin, hasn’t seen firsthand the sway his father had. 

He's helpless to stop the panic attack that's mounting his fingers digging into Dani’s forearms as his head drops forward. “Malcolm, just focus on my breathing, slow, deep breaths.” Dani mimes breathing, drawing each breath out, Malcolm's stuttering as he tries to match hers.

Dani eases her phone out, she has to call Knight, she has no choice, she just hopes he doesn't see it as too much of a betrayal. 

**Gil:**

_How's our boy this morning?_

o~O~o

Gil was through the lower door and up the stairs, JT right behind him. He paused at their front door, feeling his emergency key only went so far. It was barely a few moments before Dani answered but in that time Gil’s mind ran wild, supplying the worst possibilities it could. 

Dani doesn’t say anything when she opens the door but she doesn’t have to, the look on her face is enough. Gil leaves her to JT, knowing her partner will take care of her while he takes care of Malcolm. It’s easy to spot the profiler, his forearms resting on the kitchen island as he stands at the end of it. 

Malcolm’s head twitches in Gil’s direction at the older man’s arrival but that’s all the indication he gets that he’s been noticed. “They’re coming about ten minutes apart.” Dani supplies from behind Gil who just nods. Dani’s text hadn’t said much, had been little more than a plea for him to come over immediately and it seems his fears weren’t far off.

"Malcolm, talk to me." Gil thought he knew what was going on with the kid, it was pretty obvious, but until he heard the words it wouldn't be real. He could pretend they had a little more time.

"I think...it's time." Malcolm forces the words through gritted teeth. Dani knows the moment the pain passes, Malcolm's bowed back easing, dropping to a curve from the weight of his stomach. Gil and Dani slowly unfold Malcolm from his bent position, his cheeks already flush and sweat beading at his hairline. 

"I think you're right. Let's go." Gil wraps his arm around Malcolm’s waist, intending to ease the profiler up but Malcolm starts struggling against Gil, leaning his body away 

"No." The protest is a whisper but echoes through the loft all the same.

"Kid, these babies are coming, I don't think they're going to wait much longer." Gil keeps his voice even, like he's talking down a situation. 

"I can't, Martin, he'll-" Malcolm retches, unable to finish as the images flash behind his eyes. Gil didn't know about Malcolm's nightmare surrounding the birth of his children, but Gil knew Malcolm and that was enough.

"I'll be right outside the whole time, JT too." Gil glances over his shoulder to the detective who's nodding, an expression they've all seen anytime they go into a dangerous situation: he will lay down his life for his team, no hesitation. 

This reassurance only makes things worse, Malcolm's breathing quickens, his eyes blown wide with panic as his fingers twist in Gil's sweater, "Nuh...no. He...he'll…" Dani and Gil are keeping Malcolm up, his body trembling under their touch.

"Ever since your visit I've kept tabs on Claremont, pulled a few strings to get the daily log for Martin. He's not going anywhere we won't know about."

Gil had meant it as a reassurance but it’s clear Malcolm’s already anxious state is only being made worse as he feels overwhelmed. "Kid, breathe."

Thoughts that Martin might plan something had been on his mind since he visited and Martin’s eyes lighted up at the prospect of Malcolm pregnant. In the weeks following Malcolm insisted he be tethered, Dani hadn’t liked doing it but knew it was the only way Malcolm would even attempt to sleep, something he desperately needed even then.

It had been Jessica who finally eased the fear, informing Malcolm that Mr. David was providing regular updates on Martin’s activities. The doctor was still under scrutiny from his scheme with Tevin, but Jessica was kept apprised of each _privilege_ Martin was afforded.

Malcolm had clung to this knowledge, not wanting to be more of a burden to Dani he’d kept his new fears to himself. There was no ignoring them now, but he couldn't bear the thought of Gil or JT as collateral damage, getting killed because of him. 

Malcolm struggles to get enough air into his lungs, his nightmares shifting, Gil and JT on the floor in ever widening pools of blood, Martin’s predatory grin– _“Kid._ ” Gil cups Malcolm's neck, the familiar squeeze pulling him back. 

“You protected me all those years ago, now let me protect you.” Malcolm thinks over Gil's words, letting himself sink into the comforting touch. He knew he would protect his grandchildren as he's protected him most of his life. 

Tired blue eyes settle on Gil, bestowing the trust of his children's lives to the man who saved his own.

"JT, call ahead and make sure they're ready and waiting." Gil turns from Malcolm to find JT already on the phone, an exasperated look on his face; Gil should have known. While JT wasn't openly caring about the profiler, he wouldn't let anything happen to him. 

With Dani on one side and Gil on the other, Malcolm is led back towards the stairs, JT having slung the waiting go-bag over his shoulder.

"I'll go down first in case you get any more ideas in that head of yours." JT takes the first few steps at a good clip before whirling around and pausing four steps down, ready to catch Malcolm should he slip from their grip. 

"I can do this, you don't-" The looks he gets from both Dani and Gil have him abandoning the sentence, realizing that they may be right since he can barely see JT over the swell of his belly. 

They make it halfway down the stairs, JT taking them backwards, before another contraction wracks Malcolm's body, nearly sending the trio down the stairs. Malcolm is helpless to stop as he doubles over, his breath stolen from his lungs.

"Don't fight it, just let it move through you. Even breaths." Dani's hand smooths large paths across his back as she repeats the words from their lamaze practice. Malcolm would roll his eyes if they weren't clenched tightly shut. 

When the contraction finally relinquishes its grip, Dani and Gil ease Malcolm back up, letting him catch his breath before they start down the steps once more.

It's only when they step outside, the low profile of the La Mans, ready and waiting to whisk him away does Malcolm eye it, hands cradling his heavy belly as he declares, "Absolutely not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the delay. I have the next chapter done as well and should have it up in the next couple days for you. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Caseylf123 and Donna for the kind nudges to remind me to keep poking at this and share the next chapter (no matter how unsure I am about what I've written).
> 
> And thank all of you lovely readers for sticking with this long story.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final few moments he has just him and their babes, Malcolm reminds himself of all those that join him today, the family that guards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. I just kind of forgot this story was a thing and actually have the next several chapters done and just need to post.  
> Huge thanks to Tez for reminding me to update!

“You want me to call Jessica? Ainsley?” Gil asks, Malcolm grimacing and Dani can’t be sure it isn’t at the mention of his family. It was a complicated thing. As much as Malcolm wanted them there and knew they wanted to be there and should be there, the Whitley women were a force. On his best days Malcolm had to fight to hold his own against them, today would prove even harder.

Malcolm knows he shouldn't, he _can't_ , focus on where his sister is but he'd promised her that she would know and she so wanted to be there.

“Just couldn’t wait to meet them?” Malcolm tried to smile at Dr. Knight but it looked more like he was baring his teeth at her, the doctor not seeming the least bit phased by her patients grimace.

“Malcolm!” Dani and Gil are the only two who notice Malcolm shrink at Jessica’s voice but he does his best to look less pained for her.

“Mother.” Malcolm gets a good look at her then, his mother with her careful expression always in place has tears in her eyes as she looks at him, wringing her hands to keep herself from reaching out. So he offers one of his, an invitation to close the distance between them, to be a part of this. 

Even in her towering heels Jessica wastes no time to crouch next to the wheelchair Malcolm’s is in, her hand squeezing his in reassurance. “It won’t matter once you hold them in your arms.” He notices the slightest tremble to her hand as she reaches up, brushing a strand of hair back from where it’d fallen. 

He doesn’t know what to say, he knows he should be able to unpack her expression, but right now his mind is scattered and she’s rising to her feet before he can study her further. 

“Ainsley?” Malcolm bites out the word as the next pain builds. He had expected her to arrive with Jessica if not beat her using her journalistic credentials. 

“She’s...on her way.” Malcolm can read her tell through the pain.

“She...mmph.” Malcolm’s protest is cut off, the 

Dani's hand over his pulls his attention from Jessica, "I'm sure she's on her way. I bet she'll be here before they are." He's known Dani long enough it's easy to spot the uncertainty in her eyes, but she wants to believe this just as much as him, so he nods. He has no other choice.

"I'll put out an APB, have her here in no time." Gil offers, earning a weak smile from Malcolm. Knight doesn't hesitate for another delay to arise as she commandeers the wheelchair's handles, "Mom?" Dani's head snaps up at this, the calm she'd been keeping for Malcolm abandoning her as this suddenly feels much more real.

Knight sets a good pace, expecting everyone to follow or find their own way. "You can join us on the floor but they have a waiting room just down the hall, we'll-"

"Malcolm!" He doesn't turn to look, he knows his name in that voice anywhere. The sharp click of heels precede Ainsley who all but crashes to a stop thanks to Gil's quick reflexes. Ainsley, usually as coiffed as their mother, is a mess of flyaway hair and disheveled coat, but Malcolm has never been happier to see her.

"You made-" Malcolm doesn't get the chance to finish as Ainsley ducks down, giving him an awkward half hug as she whispers, "Wouldn't miss it bro." In his ear.

The next moments pass in a haze of pain, bright lights, sharp smells and gentle hands. 

“I’m going to borrow Dani for a wardrobe change and then she’ll be right back.” That’s all the warning Malcolm gets before Dani’s hand slips from his, the monitors singing his distress. With her gone, the operating theater is that much more daunting and Malcolm feels more vulnerable than before.

They’d dressed him in scrub bottoms before getting him settled on the table, his pale stomach seeming larger now that he’s laid flat. The cool room prickling bared flesh as he rests his hands on his belly one last time.

Gil and JT were outside, Martin was under strict observation and didn't expect him to be in labor anytime soon and Dani would be at his side. In the final few moments he has just him and their babes, Malcolm reminds himself of all those that join him today, the family that guards them.

o~O~o

“Malcolm, did you do what I asked and take it one day at a time?” Malcolm’s nod is jerky, the uncomfortable sensation of something tugging on his insides, the idea that someone’s hands are rearranging those parts of him…Malcolm forces his mind away from those thoughts. This is his son and daughter’s birthday and he will not let The Surgeon taint it. 

“I believe I promised you a surprise didn’t I?” Knight doesn’t wait for Malcolm to respond before placing a squirming, wrinkled baby on his chest, small face twisted as he cries, Malcolm’s hand automatically coming up. “You have a son.” Malcolm can’t tear his eyes from his son, the tiny fingers and toes, his skin a shade lighter than Dani. His hand is shaking as he brings up a finger, trailing it down the smallest arm he’s ever seen, nudging the curled fingers open, Dani’s hand steadier as she runs it over their son’s head, marveling at the thick hair plastered there. It’s at their touch that he quiets and Malcolm notices the tiny blue band around his ankle, _Baby Boy Bright._

“Mom, would you like to do the honors?” Those words snap Malcolm’s head up and he sees tears in Dani’s eyes as she glances from Knight, offering her scissors, to Malcolm, a question in her eyes. He gives the smallest of nods, leaving it up to her. She accepts the scissors and snips the umbilical cord, turning back just in time to see a nurse swiftly whisk him away.

“Where—” Her panic is mirrored in Malcolm who tries to push himself up, instinct taking over even as his body protests, arm still restrained and body medically numbed.

“I need you to remain still Malcolm. They’re just going to clean him up while you meet your daughter.” Dani is the only one that can see over the curtain, meaning she gets the full force of the look Dr. Knight gives her. 

“M, it’s ok. I can see him. They’re just weighing him and checking his reflexes.” Malcolm’s breath is coming quicker and quicker, the monitor starting to declare his distress. “He’s still in here with us, he won’t go anywhere without us. Right?” Dani directs at Dr. Knight.

“No one leaves before the party is over, Malcolm. Your son is just getting checked out—” A cry cuts off her words, earning a weak smile from Malcolm. “There he is, listen to him telling you he’s not going anywhere without you.” Malcolm calms at the sound of his son’s cries, something twinging in Malcolm at his son's distress but knowing that he’s still near soothes him.

“Dani.” Malcolm waits until she pulls her eyes from their son, “I love you.” 

“I’m so proud of you, M.” She wishes she could kiss him, but he can hear her love in each tear roughened words. His expression tightens and unease twists his features as Knight begins working to get their baby girl out. 

“Dani.” He can feel her absence, knows Knight has pulled his daughter from him but the silence that follows scares him, his son had cried, his protests reassuring. Dani can’t look back at Malcolm, knows he’ll read it in her face if he hasn’t already. Dani thinks she looks so small, Knight clearing out the mouth, two fingers gently rub her chest. Dani had read all the books, listened raptly as Knight walked them through how it would go, but seeing her daughter, so new and still, drowned out everything they’d learned.

“Is she ok? Why isn’t she crying?” Dani forces a smile, squeezing Malcolm’s hand as she turns back to him.

“She’s just fine.” Knight is there, gently setting their daughter on his chest. Malcolm blinks tears away, cupping his daughter’s head.

“So serious.” He murmurs, Dani huffing a relieved laugh. 

“Just like you.” Dani teases, running her thumb over her daughter’s fingers, marveling how small they are. A nurse appears, securing a small pink band with _Baby Girl Bright_ around her ankle before she gives a reassuring smile and takes her.

“You just sit tight up there and we’ll have you in a room passing those sweet babies around before you know it.” Malcolm holds Dani’s eyes, the fear of all these months, of if he would make it, if they would be ok, were over. Their son and daughter were healthy and perfect and Martin was secure in Claremont. Dani doesn’t even try to swipe her tears away, cupping his face, thumb swiping tears from Malcolm’s cheek, smiling when he leans into her touch. 

“Ma’am,” A nurse’s hands are on her shoulders, firm in their insistence that she turn, that she follow. “I need you to step outside.” Dani knows that tone, carefully level to instill calm in the person moments before they realize they should panic.

“No, Malcolm—” Dani turns, expecting Malcolm to protest but none comes, glazed blue eyes struggle to focus on her. “ _Malcolm_.” Dani moves toward him at the same time the nurse pulls her back, keeping her in place.

“Dani, I need you to step outside. I’ll take care of him, but you can’t be in here.” Knight’s command distracts Dani enough that the nurse is able to move her towards the door, her feet stumbling and squeaking as she fights to stay. 

“Get Dr. Maron down here immediately! Check his type and get more blood down here, _now_.” Dani twists in the nurses arms as the monitors steady beep trips over itself, ratcheting up. Dr. Knight has turned, barking orders and taking handfuls of gauze from a nurse with bloody gloves and Dani finally gets a good look. 

She’d seen jumpers take that final step off buildings, seen bodies dredged from the river, but none of it prepared her for what she saw. Knight’s blue scrubs are near black with blood, Malcolm’s stomach still cut open, blood soaking the drapes covering him, dripping onto the floor and splattering against Knight’s legs.

“Someone silence those! Where’s Maron?” The pitter of blood hitting the floor the last thing Dani hears as the machines are silenced and she’s pushed through the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hears Jessica cry out at his back, but there’s too much grief for him to hold in his arms. 

“How's the new family? Is he declining pain meds like it's some kind of weakness?” Jessica rises at the sight of Dani coming down the hall, her voice turning everyone’s attention but it only takes one look for Gil to be jogging towards Dani.

“What’s wrong? Dani?” His hands on her shoulders force her to stop before she walks into him, her eyes still seeing Malcolm, splayed open on the table. 

“ _Dani_.” Jessica is at Gil’s shoulder, Ainsley beside her. JT and Tally hang a step back, not wanting to crowd her but needing to be near all the same.

“He, he…” Dani’s hands flail, a vague gesture that no one understands, not even herself. Gil can’t bring himself to ask if Malcolm’s alive, can’t voice the thought that one of his children had to watch the other, the person they love most, die.

“He...and they’re so perfect.” Dani chokes the few words out before the rest are drowned by tears, Gil pulling her against his chest, tucking her head under his chin before she can see the tears streaming down his face. He hears Jessica cry out at his back, but there’s too much grief for him to hold in his arms. 

The minutes drag on, Dani brokenly explaining Malcolm holding his son and daughter before she was all but shoved from the room. Gil feels sick at the small mercy of hearing Malcolm got to hold his children before things went sideways, hating himself for the little relief it brings him.

Gil sends up silent prayers, asking Jackie to watch over their boy as he alternately reassures Dani and Jessica. JT pushes up from where he’s on Dani’s other side, pulling his hand free from Tally. “His skinny ass is gonna be fine. He’s too stubborn to be anything else.” Ainsley gives a watery smile, even Dani huffs a laugh, clinging to those words. 

“Dani,” Her head snaps up at the familiar voice, starting to rise before she fully takes in the sight before her. Dr. Knight had tried to make herself more presentable by donning her white doctor’s coat, but her blood stained scrubs could still be seen, shoes splattered with red. The sight of so much of Malcolm’s blood where it doesn’t belong, calling back memories of his eyes unable to focus on her, weakens her knees and it’s only Gil’s arm around her waist that keeps her steady.

Dani’s mouth opens but she can’t get the words out, she can’t bear to put that challenge into the universe.

“My son,” Jessica falters as she rises, still clutching Ainsley’s hand so tight her knuckles are white she pulls her to her feet.

“He’s stable now.” Relief floods the small group, Ainsley’s relieved laughter breaking the spell that’d held them still. Tally hugs JT as Ainsley, freed from Jessica’s grip swipes away her tears. Among all the relief, all the celebrating, Dani steps away from Gil, she knows there’s more, can see it in Knight’s face.

“What,” Dani licks her lips, buying a moment’s time to steady herself. “What else?” She thinks she’s going to be sick, right there in the family waiting room, the day they’ve been waiting for, what’s supposed to be the happiest day for them and the only thing she can think is that she’s going to be sick. 

“Maybe we should talk.” Knight holds out a hand and Dani’s not sure if she’s supposed to take it or if Knight means to guide her but it doesn’t matter, she can’t do this alone. Alone. Dani’s legs give way, _He’s stable_ now. She can’t do this by herself, she needs him, they need him. They’re supposed to be a family.

“You will be, you are.” She didn’t mean to say the words aloud, but Gil is there, easing her back into the chair, murmuring reassurances to her. 

“Please, we’re his family.” Jessica demands. Dani’s jerky nod is enough confirmation for Knight. 

Knight moves so she’s kneeling in front of Dani, seeming to gather her words before speaking. “Malcolm suffered from something called uterine atony; it means that his body doesn’t stop bleeding like it’s supposed to.” Knight pauses, letting Dani take this in. “We gave him transfusions but were unable to get the bleeding to stop.” 

“You said he was stable?” Ainsley protests.

Knight glances to the blonde, her expression serious but her voice is kind. “He is.” Knight reassures before turning back to Dani, this was the hardest part, something she hoped with every patient she wouldn’t have to do. 

“The drugs weren’t working quickly enough to stop the bleeding, I’m sorry Dani, but I had to remove the womb. He won’t be able to carry any more children.” Dani takes a shuddering breath, her eyes falling closed in relief.

"Would you like to see him? He's been asking after you." Knight offers. Dani can't bring herself to respond so she just nods, not daring to look anywhere but at Knight. She's surrounded by their family, all of who want nothing more than to see him themselves, but they all understand they need this moment.

Dani numbly follows Knight down the hall, part of her still not believing that everyone is ok, none of it feels real. It's when she gets to the open door, a glimpse of Malcolm propped up in bed does it hit her. Her fingers graze the doorframe, grounding her and drawing Malcolm's attention who gives a tired smile. 

The hand not tethered with more IVs than Dani thought possible for one person is cricked over the edge of a plastic bassinet, hand splayed across their swaddled babes.

With each step toward the bed, Dani takes in another detail; the dark bruise shadowing under his eyes, a paleness only achieved through severe blood loss, the soft shivers that wrack his body even through the multitude of blankets covering him. 

"Hey." His simple greeting, so casual, so Bright, startles a laugh from her, he blinks slowly at her, smile ticking up a second too late, a harsh reminder of how close she'd come to losing him. She cups his cheek, needing to feel him, to remind herself he's here and fine, their kiss salty with tears she hadn't realized she'd cried. 

"I'm here. We're fine." He murmurs the words into her lips, over and over.

o~O~o

Dani and Malcolm share a smile as the sharp click of heels grows louder, Jessica leading the way to her grandchildren. If she notices the pillow tucked into her son's side, his own son resting in his arms upon it she doesn't say anything, just takes him in with too many expressions fighting on her face.

"I'm fine, mother." The reassurance was a tired one even before today, but it's a flat look from Dani that prompts, "I'm getting to fine."

Next to him, Dani gives a small nod that collectively relaxes everyone. Ainsley takes her niece from Dani, cooing over the 'little princess' as Jessica carefully lifts her grandson from Malcolm's arms, frowning at the slight tremors running through him but doesn't comment.

Gil takes the chance to watch an unguarded Malcolm, his stomach still rounded under the covers, his seemingly unending supply of energy now tempered as his movements drag, but it's how fragile he looks, so worn out that scares Gil the most. He sends a silent thanks to Jackie for watching over their boy, for returning him and a small wish that she was here to see this herself. 

"Do I finally get to know what I'm going to call my niece?" Ainsley ensures she's secure in Gil's arms before eyeing her brother, having spent months trying to trick him into revealing the names they had picked out she's anxious to know.

Malcolm looks to Dani who smiles softly as she turns to look at their son in Jessica's arms, Ainsley huddled against Jessica's side as she plays with the tiny hand. "Declan Milton Bright-Powell." 

"Hello, Declan. Don't you have the prettiest blue eyes." Jessica murmurs, knowing even now that he's going to be as handsome as his father with his mother's skin and his father's eyes. 

"What do we call you, maliit pag-ibig?" Gil questions, never tearing his eyes from his granddaughter.

Malcolm glances to Dani, they had discussed this for months. "Charlotte," Malcolm falters, taking a steadying breath before starting again, "Charlotte Jacklyn Bright-Powell." Gil's head snaps up at the name, only the thought of dropping her keeping him standing. JT's at his side, ready to steady him. It's with watery eyes that he looks between his kids, struggling to swallow past the tightness that wells in his throat. 

"Is that...we can..." Malcolm starts, squeezing Dani's hand as he studies Gil's bent head.

"She would be honored." The words are rough with tears as he traces a finger ever so gently down Charlotte's cheek. It's when he raises his head that Malcolm is able to see the love there, the gift they had given him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I had to kick the chapter count up...I was an English major, which explains many things like how I'm obviously bad at counting. It may go up one more chapter but it certainly won't be going down so that's good. Right?
> 
> I have the next two chapters mostly written, I'm just terrible at bridging and that's what's needed to complete them😬

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, emojis and random outbursts highly encouraged and greatly appreciated!  
> If you won't resist the urge to flame, please be creative. I'm talking I want Robin Williams in The Dead Poet Society level insults here.


End file.
